The Marvels of One Piece
by Nickshepard
Summary: The future is not as it should be. The only way to fix the future is to change the past. What the only way is the "Great Pirate Era"? Watch as my OC takes Luffy's place and tries to save the future by becoming "King of the Pirates". Time Travel Fic (On hold for now)
1. Corrupted Future! Journey Begins!

**Corrupted Future! Journey Begins!**

* * *

 _Thinking,_ Regular, **Authors note**

Summary: The future is not as it should be. The only way to fix the future is to change the past. What the only way is the "Great Pirate Era"? Watch as my OC takes Luffy's place and tries to save the future by becoming "King of the Pirates".

(This will be my first crossover that i publish. Please don't be hurtful/hateful if i change One Piece in a way that you don't like.)

T for language and blood.

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece and Marvel are owned by their respected companies.**_

* * *

The year was 2050; the world was dark, in the eyes of its people. Living in fear of their government; the World Government. The sky was dark and stormy; a man could be scene next to a massive metal wall, close to a Cliffside.

The man was Shepard D. Garp, a family man, and one of the security guards of the wall; he was in his late 40s and had a son, Drake.

As he was wandering one of the cliffs off the side of the "New York Wall", the wall stretched around the city, preventing people from not leaving without authorization. He had found a way though the wall using the old storm drains, it wasn't the first time he had been there.

He looks over the side of the cliff to see the water splash against the cliff side and sees something strange. It appears to look like a whirlpool, but the bottom of it was glowing a yellow color. Garp tried to climb down the cliff to get a better look, but half way down, the rocks he use to climb down give way, and he falls into the whirlpool.

* * *

Garp wakes up on a beach, he looked up to see the sun shining in his face. He quickly looks around to get a barring on his surroundings, and sees that he is on a beach, and that the wall is gone. He makes his way inland to find people, and discovers a village.

He could tell that it was strange, given that there were no walls, or security drones overhead. As he makes it to the village and sees a little girl, she looked around the age of 6. Garp sits on the side of the wall of the closes building to him, after being exhausted from walking for two hours without food or water. The girl runs to Garp with a worried look on her face, "Are you ok?"

Garp was caught off guard, given that he has never scene a child look so happy before, not even his own son was so cheerful at her age. "I'm fine, what is this place." She gives him an apple that he had in her pocket, "This is Fushia Village, on Dawn Island" the little girl says with a smile.

"My name is Makino, what's yours?" He looks at the apple with confusion and takes a bite, his eyes widen when he chews it, the apple tasted great. As he swallows he answers her question, "Garp. My name is Garp."

As he was finishing his apple he heard a noise, which almost sounded like glass shattering and other loud noises, not to far from where he was sitting. "Sengoku!" Makino screamed.

She runs towards the noise, Garp slowly gets up, given that his body is still sour from going though the whirlpool. He starts making his way to the noise, as he walks past the last building obstructing his vision of what is happening he sees three men; one wearing a white shirt with a strange symbol and the word "NAVY" written on its back, he looks like he was in his early 40s. The other two men were wearing raggedy clothing with random weapons, like knives and strange looking pistols, on them.

One of the men in raggedy clothing was holding the man in the white shirt as the third was beating him up. After three punches the man in the white shirt spat out blood, "(Spit) Is that all you got?" As the man was about to throw another punch, Garp was able to ignore his pain enough to run to the third man and tackle him before he could throw the punch.

Makino was watching from a distance with all the villagers watching what was happening. She was crying at the sight of this fight.

Caught off guard by what Garp did, the man in white took the opportunity and slammed his foot on the man who is holding him foot, causing him to let go. Both Garp and the man in white fight the two other men, not giving them a chance to pull out their weapons and use them, and drive them out of the village.

At the moment the two men we out of sight, Garp collapses from all the pain of the fight plus what happened to him earlier hit him all at once when the adrenalin wore off. The man in white catches him before he hits the ground hard.

* * *

Garp wakes up in a room, in a bed. He looks around and sees Makino asleep in the chair opposite of the room. The door opens and the man in white walks in, he had a few bandages on his face and a brace on his left arm, "Glad to see that you're doing better."

Garp didn't respond, he sat up from the bed he was in. "The doctors say that your body suffered a lot of stress, some from before our fight." Again Garp didn't respond, the man pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"My name is Sengoku, I am a Lieutenant in the World Government Navy. At the moment my squad is stationed here, they were fighting off the bulk of the bandits while I took on their leaders myself. To be honest, I don't think my superiors expected those mountain bandits to attack this town." Sengoku raised his hand towards Garp.

Garp took his hand and they shook, "Thank you for your help. You got a name?"

"Garp… Shepard D. Garp." He says with a muffle in his voice, due to the fact that his face was slightly swollen. "I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To the beach where I came from." He says as he tries to get up, he was quickly stopped by the pain in his legs, he moves the blanket that was over them to see a leg brace on his left leg.

"You'll need these." Sengoku then hands him crutches and helps him up out of the bed.

"GARP!" they both look to see that Makino was awake, Garp tensed up when she gave him a hug. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get back." Both Makino and Sengoku look at Garp with a look of confusion.

* * *

Garp leads them down the same trail that he used to get to the village, trying his best not to fall while walking with the crutches. It was only an hour since they left the village, and none of them had talked. Garp breaks the silence, "So, you work with the Navy, huh? Never went beyond the wall till now. Never even been on a ship."

"What wall?" Sengoku looked at him with confusion. "You'll see. I hope I can still get home with all my injuries." Garp says, Sengoku still had that same look as they continued to walk.

As they make it to the beach, Garp's face went from a smile to a face of complete shock. "WHAT?!"

The whirlpool was gone.

"NO! NO! NO! It was here! It was RIGHT HERE!" Garp screamed.

"What was?" Sengoku tried to calm him down.

"The whirlpool, its what brought me here!" Garp tried to run and fell to his knees.

"GARP!" Makino runs after him, she tries to help him up. "Try not to move so much, you'll hurt yourself even more."

As she was helping Garp up he saw a letter in Sengoku's pocket, he couldn't read the whole thing, but he saw two digits in the area where the date would be "82"

 _"No… Its impossible."_ Garp thought to himself. "What year is it?"

"You must have got your head hit harder than we thought." Sengoku tries to put his hand on Garp's head but Garp caught his arm.

"What. Year. Is it?" He had a look of desperation in his eyes.

"1682."

Garp fell back to his knees. "I was sent to the past. Drake, my son, I may never see him again." Tears fall off his face; Makino hugs him, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Garp. I don't know what's happening, but I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to head back to the Navy base, and report of what happened today. I wouldn't be surprised if my superiors ask you to join." Sengoku says as he lowers his hand to help him up.

"Yeah, sure." With the help of Sengoku and Makino he stands back up. "Lets go." He looks back out to the open water where the whirlpool was. _"Who knows, maybe it'll come again?"_

* * *

 **(10 YEARS AND THE FALL OF ROGER LATER)**

* * *

 **(AN: I know Garp never became an admiral, but he does in my story.)**

Garp, an admiral of the Navy, is back on the same island he started on when he went arrived to the past. After a big reunion party he had with the villagers, he left little 5-year-old Ace with Makino as he makes his way to the beach where he came from.

As he clears the last trees, he sees it. The whirlpool. He felt tears escaping his eyes, and he started to laugh.

For ten years he's been coming back to this island on the same day that he arrived, hoping that it came back. This time it did come back.

Without even hesitating, he runs into the water and makes his way into the whirlpool.

* * *

He gasped for air as he made it through the other side of whirlpool. He looks up to see one of his oldest friends look down on him in a boat holding his hand out to help him up, Nick Fury.

"Welcome back." He says as he pulls Garp out of the water and onto the boat they were on.

Garp looks around to see the rest of his old friends, Pepper Stark, Natasha Barton, Erik Selvig and Betty Banner.

"IT WORKED!" Erik screamed in enjoyment.

"What the hell is going on Nick, what happened to me? First I fall into a whirlpool and end up in the past, and now I'm back home—" Garp was cut off from his little freak out by Fury when he held out his hand to stop him.

"We'll explain everything, just try to calm down. Natasha, take us back to base." Fury says as Natasha drives the boat towards a cave close to the cliff side of the wall.

As they enter the cave, Garp sees that there are people working inside it, there is technology and computer screens all around them. "What is all this?"

"Welcome to base camp, of the 'Avengers Resistance'." Betty says, with a little sorrow in her voice.

As they dock the boat, Garp looks Fury in the eye, "What is happening?"

"We are apart of the 'Avengers Resistance' against the World Government."

"Yeah, I kind of got that part when Betty said that, I meant what is with that whirlpool, and why did Erik say 'It worked'?"

Erik answers his question, "Eleven years ago, we discovered a time portal that could send us to the past, unfortunately we didn't know where, or when it would take us. That is, until you fell in."

"Are you saying you used me to tell what time it was over there?!"

"What? NO! When saw that you fell in, we tried to go after you, but the portal closed a few minutes after you fell in. From what we could tell, the portal opens at random, recently we discovered how to force it open, the next step was to find a way to open the right time to pull you out." Erik tried to explain.

"We tried to open it on the anniversary of when you first fell in, thinking that you would try that, it took us five years to get it right, and now here you are." Betty said to try to calm Garp down.

"Ok, I think I understand. My family?" Garp finally calmed down enough to talk normal.

"They are safe, we told them of what happened." Pepper says to help reassure him.

"So why are you trying to use that time portal?" Garp asks.

"Garp, I know this is going to sound weird to you, but it's the truth. This world, the world that we live in, was never supposed to happen." Fury says with anger in his voice.

"What do you mean? This is the way the world has been for over three centuries! I know, I was just there in the 'Pirate Era'." Garp says in the argument.

"Someone, we don't know who yet, changed the past all those years ago. We have been trying to find this portal to try to change the past again to correct the future." Natasha explains.

"How come you guy remember all this then, if history was changed, why were you all not affected?"

"To be honest, we aren't sure yet, maybe it has to do with the Ark Reactors radiation protecting us from the time fulgurations or some other anomaly, either way, we know the true past and what to change it." Erik says.

"Regardless of that, THIS is not how our world was supposed to live! There used to be freedom for everyone. Now, we're all under the World Gov.'s boot." Natasha says as she points out of the cave to the 'New York Wall'.

"I don't have time to debate what is best for the world, I'm going to see my family." Garp turns to leave the cave, walking towards the door labeled 'EXIT'.

"Garp! You have a responsibility now; you can help us change the past. End the World Gov.'s terrine in the Pirate Era!" Fury says, getting Garp to stop in his tracks.

"Why don't you guys go to the past and do it your selves?" Garp asks.

"We can't, you have already been though the portal, you have a history there, and we don't. We can't risk making the future worse." Betty says.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am a Marine Admiral! I will not betray them after putting my life into protecting them from Gol D. Roger!"

"You already changed the past, Garp. Who knows how different this world will be now that you helped end the King of the Pirates reign early?"

He didn't listen and left the cave. They all looked at each other, "You think he'll come back?" Betty asks Fury. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, this world is a lot more different thanks to him."

* * *

As Garp was walking though the streets he made it to his old house, when he walked in, he found his son. "Drake!"

"Dad!"

They hugged, and talked for about three hours, Garp was explaining what happened to him. Drake believed it, saying that Fury had already told him. Then Drake told Garp that he was a grandfather. Drake says that he named his son after Fury as a way of say thank you for taking care of him and his family while Garp was gone.

They were cut off when a little four year old ran into the house, crying. "Nick, what's wrong?" All he could hear form the child was "Mommy!"

Both Garp and Drake, with Nick in his hands, ran out side. Nick points them to go down a few blocks to an alley and find Drake's wife on the ground, dead. Garp looks around, hoping to find who did it, he ran to the street and saw a car drive by, with the same symbol in it that belonged to the World Gov.

Both Drake and Nick were crying at the sight of the mother dead in Drake's arms. "Who did this, Nick?" Drake asked his son.

"The men in white shirts." Immediately Garp knew who he was talking about, World Gov. officials. What he didn't understand is why they would kill her, on what grounds.

Once Drake was able to compose himself, he pulled out a weird looking phone and made a call. "Fury, its Drake. Yes, I just saw him. Listen! (Cough, then sniff) I am going to take you up on that idea of yours. I'll tell you why later ok?" Drake then closed the phone and picked up his dead wife.

Drake looked at Garp, he didn't eve have to say anything. Garp knew what he was talking about, and what he was about to do.

* * *

The portal was open; Nick was asleep in Drake's arms, while they were talking to Fury before they were about to go in again. Garp had agreed to go with Drake, hoping that he could get Drake to join the marines with him.

"This capsule will help you go though without any injuries this time around." Erik says pointing to a man-sized pod.

"We will also be sending this 'Mobile-armory' with you. I trust you know when to use it." Pepper says to Drake, he nods in agreement.

"We also added an Artificial Intelligence inside, it's designed to help you manage the armory and use it. It responds to the name, JARVIS." Pepper added, with a little smile, remembering when her late husband made it.

"Here take this, it's a Devil-Fruit that we stole from one of the World Gov.'s science labs. They say its been modified in many different ways, it may be of some use to you guys in the past." Betty says while she hands them the Devil-fruit.

As they were entering the pod, Fury and the rest of the resistance salute to Drake and Garp. "Good luck, and bring our future back."

They enter the portal and arrive on the other side. The pod opens up and they can see the beach that Garp left when he went back home. As they exit, the pod sinks down into the water just as the 'Mobile-armory surfaced. Dragon turned on the com-link earpiece, " **Greetings, I am Jarvis, what do you request of me?** "

Drake looks around for a potential place to hide the armory, knowing that they can't just have it sitting out in the open for people to find it, "Jarvis, send the armory to the cliff-side of the island, under the water. Await further instructions from there."

A few hours after burying Drake's wife, Drake says a few prayers and then picks his son up, hugging him. He then gives Nick to Garp and walks off. "Drake? Where are you going?"

Drake turns around, his eyes were a mix of sad and pain, "I'm not joining the marines. I'm going to find my own way of taking down the Government. I can't take him with me; I don't want to risk his safety. He would be better off with you than with me."

Garp knew what he was going though, when he lost his wife, he was in shambles too. He looked to Nick; he fell asleep in his arms. _"You're going to be a great marine."_

* * *

 **(4 YEARS LATER)**

* * *

Red-haired-Shanks visits Dawn Island, enjoying his time at the bar in Foosha Village. On the days that he visited, he became the male role model for Nick.

Drake learned of this, so one day he went to Shank's hide out, with a small squad of Revolutionaries with him as an escort. Once he arrived on the island, he asked for Shanks. He was more than happy to speak to Drake, "Dragon the Revolutionary, never thought I'd see you around here. What can I do you for?"

"I hear you visit that island in the East-Blue called "Dawn Island", also that you made a little friend there." Dragon says with a slight smile.

"I've made a lot of friends on that island. Are you talking of anyone in particular?" Shanks says lifting his fedora up so that he can look at Dragon in the eye.

(AN: Before you guys go crazy saying that 'he didn't have a fedora he had a straw hat!', well in my story, he has that. I am adding my own stuff to it so please don't start yelling if you don't like it.)

"I was talking about a little seven-year-old, by the name of Nick."

"Yeah, I know him. What about him?"

"He's my son."

The whole pirate crew behind Shanks went silent. "You're his father? I heard you left him when he was 4. What kind of father abandons his child?" Shanks says with anger in his eyes.

"The kind that tries to protect him. I can't be the Revolutionary and his father at the same time. Here, I want you to give this to him next time you see him." He hands Shanks a metal cylinder.

"What is it?"

"It's a special pair of sunglasses. Sentimental. I imagine they will fit him when he's 18. Also, give him this Devil-Fruit." Dragon hands him a wooden box with the fruit inside.

"You don't have to tell him that they are from me, just make sure that he gets them." Without another word, Dragon leaves, leaving Shanks with a curious look on his face.

"What do you want to do captain?" Benn Beckman asks Shanks.

"I think now is a good time to visit our friends at Dawn Island." Shanks says with a smile.

* * *

After the mountain raiders 'beat up' Shanks and made a mess, Nick was angry that Shanks didn't do anything. He started to eat while he was angry and ate the fruit that Shanks had in the box.

Before Shanks could stop Nick, it was too late. At first Nicks arms extended to the floor, freaking him and everyone else out, his arm then quickly retracted up fast that it made a dent in the metal plate in the bar.

Shanks then describes the devil-fruits to Nick, saying that each one has a special power, and that he can't swim anymore.

An hour later, Nick heard that the mountain raiders were making fun of Shanks and his crew; Nick tried to defend them. Nick got into a fight with them, they pulled out their blades; whenever Nick blocked with his hand the blade bounced off like it was hitting metal. Shanks arrived in time to help, however, the leader took Nick with him on a boat. He threw Nick into the water, just as a large water animal, ate the mountain raider and his boat. Nick was able to float, he was surprised because he remembered that Shanks said that he shouldn't be able to swim, but he was.

But it didn't matter much as the big animal started to make its way towards him. Nick swam as fast as he could he heard it get closer; closing his eyes to keep the water from getting in his eyes as he swam, then the sound of its teeth chomping down on something. Nick opened his eyes to see Shanks holding him. Nick looks back to see that the animal left and then looked back to Shanks, he started to cry.

"Shanks, I'm so sorry." Nick says as he cries into Shanks' chest.

"Hey, don't cry. You're a man." Shanks says with a slight smile.

"But… Shanks…Your arm!" Nick cries.

"It isn't worth much, its just one arm. I'm just glad your safe." Nick continued to cry out in sorrow for what he had caused.

The next day, Shanks and his crew were loading up for their next trip out into the open sea. Nick was there to see him off. "Leaving already?"

Shanks turns around, a smile on his face, "Yeah. We came here for supplies, but also, I wanted to be here for your birthday. Will you miss us?"

"Of course I'll miss you guys. I won't ask you to take me with you this time, I promise. I've decided to do it on my own. I'm going to be the new King of the Pirates." Nick says with confidence in his voice.

Shanks turns around sticks his tongue out at him like a child, "Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me. Like you can become a pirate."

Nick's face went form happy to mad, "I WILL! I'll gather my own crew that'll beat yours and find the world's greatest treasure! No matter what, I will become the King of the Pirates!"

Shanks huffed a little laugh, "Oh, you're going to meat us, eh?" he says as he puts his black and blue fedora on Nick. He also pulls out the metal cylinder that Dragon had given him and puts in Nick's hands. "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. Take care of it for me. As for the cylinder, that's a gift from your father."

As he takes his hand off Nick's head, Nick starts to cry, holding the cylinder tight.

The town's people wave off the pirates, as did Nick, with some tears still falling off his face.

 _"Some day… Bring it back to me… As a great pirate. It's a promise, Nick."_ Shanks said in his mind as they sailed away.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Not a Monster! Child's Dream!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys like my story, I will make some alterations and fix any mistakes that you guys may point out. Please R &R**

 **If you want to know more about my OC** **specifically, look at my OC design i posted a while ago.**


	2. Not a Monster! Child's Dream!

**Not a Monster! Child's Dream!**

* * *

 _ **AN: This part of the story came from xox1melly1xox's "Parallel" from DeviantArt.**_

 _ **For this chapter, I was going for a build up to the romance that you will see later on.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it. :)**_

* * *

A few weeks after Shanks had left, Garp came back to the island and took Nick with him, to show him what it's like to be a marine.

"There is no way I am going though it!" Nick yells at his grandfather. They are both on a Navy Battleship. "You didn't have to go through that many years of training!"

"Maybe not all at once, but 20 years is the perfect amount to make you the strongest you can be. You have to be strong to join the Marines." Garp said with a little irritation in his voice.

"I am not going to BE a Marine. I want to be a pirate!" Garp punched him in the face after that last statement; Nick went flying and bounced off the wall and landed on the ground a few feet from Garp.

A Marine walked up to Garp, "Admiral, sir, we have arrived at Ohara."

"We're here?" Nick said as his head popped up, while his body was still flat on the ground. He then ran towards the bow of the ship and looked out to see the island.

* * *

As their ship made port; Nick jumped off the ship and made his way inland, while holding his new hat on his head, keeping it from falling off.

Garp looked out to see Nick run though the forest, just as a Marine walked up to him and saluted to him, "Sir, wouldn't it be safer if he was escorted?"

Garp laughed, "He wouldn't be my grandson if he needed an escort. He'll be fine. Lets make our way into town."

Another Marine walked up to Garp and saluted, "Admiral, Director Spandine will arrive in two days."

"Two days? Great, now we have to wait for him. Whatever reason he has for asking me to be here is beyond me. Whatever it is, it better be worth our time." Garp said as he was eating crackers.

* * *

As Nick was running though the forest, happy, enjoying the sound of all the birds and the sight of the trees and grass. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the island looked. He stopped when he saw a little girl sitting on a tree stump.

He was behind her, but he still hid behind a tree. She was hunched over, almost as if she was read a book. Right then he could see that it was when she turned the page.

Nick became curious to see what book she was reading. Makino always read to him when it was time to go to bed, he wondered if the book the girl was reading would be another good one for her to read to him.

As he got closer, his walking was pretty loud; he wouldn't be surprised if she already knew he was there before he started walking towards her. She didn't say anything, so he continued to walk until he was right behind her. Even though she was sitting on the tree stump, he was slightly taller than her. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading, and discovered that the book had no pictures like Makino's. He had one hand hold his hat, in order to prevent it from falling on her or cover his eyes. "What are reading?"

She looked up and her face went from irritation to complete shock; seams like she was expecting someone else. She then turned her whole body around to face him, and he backed up. "Its an archaeology book." She almost sounded nervous.

Nick tilted his head in confusion, his hat tilted with him; he caught it before it fell. "Arceology?"

"No, Archeology" she said with a look of confusion on her face. _"Has he never heard of the word?"_ She thought.

"What's that?" Nick says with a curious look on his face.

 _"There's my answer."_ She thought before she answered, "It's the study of history. Primarily about what cities were like a long time ago." She almost felt happy to tell him about it.

"Wow. So it's about what happened a long time ago. Cool." He says with a smile. He then sits down next to her on the tree stump.

She was caught off guard by that, she looked to him with confusion. "You're not scared of me?"

Now Nick looked confused, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a monster. At least, that's what all the other kids call me. All the adults call me a demon." She says as she lowers her head.

"You're not a monster. Monsters are ugly, gross and have bad teeth. At least, that's the way they look in Makino's books." The part about bad teeth made the girl laugh a little.

"Why would you call yourself a monster?" His question was answered when an arm poked him on the other side of him, then another, then another. He jumped off the tree stump to see that there were three human arms sticking out of the tree stump; they then disappeared into flower pedals. "That's why." She says with a sad look in her eyes.

Nick's turned to stars, "WOW! That is so cool!" The girl's face went to complete shock. "How are you doing that? Its magic! Or no, it's a trick." He was pacing back and forth with a smile on his face.

"Oh, wait! Its that special food thing right? What is it called, super fruit? No, special fruit?"

"Devil-fruit?" She asks, hoping to help.

He stopped pacing and then pointed both is index fingers at her with a smile on his face, "That's it!"

"You're still not afraid?" She had worry in her voice.

"Of course not, I have powers too." He cocks his right arm back and then swings his arm and his forearm stretches enough so that his fist hits the tree 20 feet away. Once he retracted hits him in the face, making him fall flat on his butt, his hat slowly falls to his lap. She was caught off guard by that action, and started to laugh when he fell. "Still working on that last part." He says with a big smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

He stands back up and holds out his hand to her, "My name is Shepard D. Nick."

She hesitantly takes his hand and shakes, "Nico Robin."

Nick couldn't help but close his eyes and smile. She couldn't understand why he was so happy, _"What a strange kid."_

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of a growl.

"Sorry. I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" He says with a smile.

"Not with me. We can go into town and get something." She replies. _"Maybe we can stop by The Tree of Omniscience, while we are there. I still need to return my book."_

"Cool." He agrees.

They start to walk through the forest towards the town.

* * *

As they were walking around in the town; Nick was eating some of the food that he bought with the money Garp gave him before he left the ship. As he was eating he was mesmerized at the massive tree in the center of town. He offered some food to Robin, at first she didn't seam like she wanted to, but then she took it anyway. She was surprised, _"No one has ever bought me food that tasted so good before."_

"Hey, Nick? I was planning on going to the Tree of Omniscience. You're welcome to join me if you want." She says, with a little hope in her voice.

He swallowed his food before answering, "Sure. That sounds cool."

They walk up to the main door, Nick still was amazed to how big the tree was, Robin opens the door. "Hello? Doctor Clover! I've come to return–"

"CONGRATULATIONS ROBIIIIN!" all the archaeologists of Ohara say together.

She was completely caught off guard, so was Nick, it surprised him so much he fell on his butt. He quickly got back up and whispered to Robin, "What are they so happy about?"

"I'm not sure." She replies as Doctor Clover walked up to her, his face full of joy.

"The Archaeologist Exam you took the other day! You aced it! From this day forward, you can call yourself an Archaeologist!" After that last statement, Robin began to smile, Nick had no idea what was going on but smiled anyway.

Dr. Clover walked over to her holding a medal, "Here, this certifies that you're a scholar." He hands it to her, he then looks to Nick, "Who is this? I don't think I've ever scene you on the island before."

"My grandfather and I are visiting for a few days." Nick says, with a smile on his face.

"Well, any friend of Robin's is a friend of ours. Please." He says as he leads them to a map of Ohara.

"Listen Robin. Remember well what being an archaeologist means! 'Knowledge' is the 'Past'!" Clover says. "This is the 5000 year old tree! There are numerous amounts of documents that were brought to this 'Tree of Omniscience' from all over the world through out the years. They are irreplaceable assets for all mankind!-"

At that point Nick zoned out of what he was saying and looked around. He had never scene so many books in his whole life, his jaw dropped to the ground. He was pulled out of his amazement when Dr. Clover yelled at Robin. She ran out of the building, Nick looked to Clover with confusion, "What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about, boy." Clover says to Nick, trying to calm him down.

Nick didn't want to hear any excuses, so he decided to run after Robin.

Robin was running and crying, for almost two miles, until she heard a voice call her name.

"ROBIN! WAIT!" she heard Nick call for her.

He finally caught up to her, "What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand." She said as she was wiping her eyes. Out of nowhere he gave her a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Makino always told me, 'Whenever someone is crying, a hug always helps'." He says with his arms around her body.

Right then she realized he was right, the tears stopped falling from her face, she didn't feel so sad anymore. Nick let her go and she started to smile at him, "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled back.

"I don't have any friends." She says, her eyes lower.

"Glad to be the first." Nick says, with a big smile. She then looked at him, and started to smile again.

* * *

They walk to one of the shorelines, lying in the sand, looking up to the sky as the sunset. They were there for about twenty minutes, silent, Nick finally broke the silence, "Hey Robin? Do you have a dream?"

"A dream?" She asks.

"Yeah, a dream. Something you want to do, once your old enough. My dream is to become the King of the Pirates." He says with a confident voice.

She couldn't help but laugh, "King of the Pirates? Huh… Well, my dream is to learn of the 'Void Century'."

"What's that?"

"It's a point in history that has no record. It is said that there are objects called Poneglyph, an ancient stone with ancient writing that tell of all history, including the 'Void Century'. The one with that information is called the 'Rio Poneglyph'."

"And what do you want to do with it when you find it."

"Don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

As the sun went down, it disappeared and a green flash happened. "Did you see that?" Nick sat up fast like a bullet.

 _ **(AN: Fun fact; the Green Flash is in fact real.)**_

"See what?" She asked, looking confused.

"I saw a green flash, I never noticed it until now."

"I didn't see anything."

Nick then realized that he had promised that he would return to the ship at sunset. "I have to go, Robin."

"You're leaving?" she asks, sadness in her eyes

"No. My grandfather and I are only staying for a few days. He said we are meeting someone here for something, I can't remember. I will still be here tomorrow."

"Ok, where should we meet, at the docks?"

"No. How about I meet you at that stump where we first met?"

"Sure."

"GREAT!" Nick said in excitement. He hugged her again

"What was that for? I'm not sad." She asked.

"That was a thank you." Nick then ran off with a big smile on his face and made his way towards the docks.

 _"What a strange kid, indeed."_ She thought with a half-smile on her face.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "A BIG friend! BusterCall Activated!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **Next up is the tragedy of Ohara!**

 **Hope you guys like my story so far.**

 **Please R &R**


	3. A BIG friend! BusterCall Activated!

**A BIG friend! BusterCall Activated!**

* * *

 **AN: hope you guys like my story so far.**

* * *

The next day, Nick got off the ship and made his way to the stump. When he got there, she wasn't there. He then sat on the stump that was in the middle of the clearing. He closed his eyes and listened to all the nature around him. Birds chirping. The trees moving because of the wind. The sound of footsteps? He opened his eyes and saw Robin in front of him; she looked worried and happy at the same time. "NICK, come quick I need your help!"

Without hesitating, he followed her to a beach not far from where the stump was. To Nick's surprise/amazement, there was a giant washed up on shore. "WHAO!" he screamed, stars shining in his eyes.

The giant was almost if not bigger than the ship that Nick arrived in. Without even being asked, Nick helped Robin move the big guy inland. She used her powers to make an army of hands around the giant and pull him inland while Nick pushed. To Robin's surprise, Nick was really strong for his size and age.

After a few minutes of pushing, Nick looked back to see that there was something in the sand. It looked like some kind of cloth buried in sand, Nick pulled it out, and to his surprise it was a giant hat. The hat was as big as him, it looked a little similar to his hat, only was brown and it didn't have a ribbon around it.

Nick through the hat on top of the giant and continued to push, as they reached a fresh water source, he still didn't move. Nick pulled the hat off him, with the help of Robin's arms, he filled up the hat with water and splashed it on the giant's face.

The giant opened his eyes to see what splashed water on him, he saw Nick and Robin standing there, holding his hat. They put down the hat and Nick pointed towards the river, "It's fresh water. If you're thirsty."

The giant didn't have the strength to refuse, so he crawled towards the river and almost drank it dry.

 **(AN: I copied Saul's vocabulary from the manga, if you want, I can revise it to real English. Just ask.)**

After a few minutes of drinking water, Nick and Robin climbed up to a high rock as the giant sits up. "Ya two saved muh life." He says as he talks out of breath.

"Dis land… got a town?" He asks as he looks around.

"Yup." Robin answered.

The giant then looked disappointed, "I see… I don't care where dis is… but I wish I'd drifted to sum'place uninhabited."

He looked around, as if he was looking for something. Nick had a feeling what he was looking for, good thing he brought the hat with him as they climbed the rock, "Is this what you're looking for?" He holds out the hat, it was still soaked from using it to splash water on the giant. The giant looked happy to see that he didn't lose his hat.

The giant puts the hat back on and then looked at both of them with curiosity, "Is dis da first time ya see a giant?"

"Yup." Robin said, while Nick nodded in agreement.

"Lemme tell ya, don' think'a me like dose barbaric 'Elbaf'. It boders me dat since dey're very well-known people t'ink giants're all like 'em. We've got some gentel giant races, too." He says.

"Cool. There's more than one kind of giant out there?" Nick asks with excitement. The Giant huffed, smiled and then nodded to him. "I'll ask ya anyway, even if ya say nay, but… woul'ja please not tell anybody 'bout me?" the giant aked.

"Okay." Robin says with straight face, almost as if she didn't care.

"Sure." Nick said in agreement.

"Ya answered too quick. It's impossible." He said with a sweat drop on his head.

"I wont tell." Robin said.

"Impossible. No way a child can keep any secret—" He was about to finish when Robin had interrupted him.

"It's cause… I'm not interested in you."

The giant was caught off guard; he looked to Nick to see what he would say. "I can keep your secret! One time I took a whole roll of bread and ate it last week, still nobody knows it was me." Nick says with a smile.

Right then the giant started to laugh, "HOO! DERESHI! DERESHISHISHI!"

Robin didn't understand, "'Dershi'? What does that mean?"

"What? I'm jus' laffin'!" He says as he continues to laugh.

Then they all started to hear a loud growl, almost like an angry wolf. Nick immediately looked to his stomach and smiled, "I'm hungry."

"DERSHI! Ya some ding kid." The giant said as he continued to laugh.

Robin started to laugh herself, "That's a funny laugh!"

As soon as they stop laughing, he then shifts his body to face them, "I'm Saul! Jaguar D. Saul."

"I'm Shepard D. Nick!" Nick said with a big smile.

"D? What does 'D' mean?" Robin asked

"I don't really know. Everyone in my family line got it." Saul answered.

"I don't know, I never asked by grandpa." Nick says.

Saul then turned to Robin, "What's yer name?"

"Robin."

Another loud roar happened, "I'll go get some food. Robin, you stay here with Saul. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Nick says as he makes his way back to town, running as fast as he can.

Nick then left to find more food, for both him and the giant. Robin stayed behind to keep him company.

"Is he yer bru'der?" He asks Robin.

"No. He is just a strange boy you arrived on a boat yesterday." She says with a slight smile on her face as he runs off.

"He's a good kid." Saul says, looking to Robin, then to the view of the sea in front of him. "Robin, t'be honest, someone's afta' me now. An' if anyone finds me, it'd be trouble."

"I said I wouldn't tell."

"I jus' hope dat boy can keep a secret as good as he say."

* * *

After Nick returned with food, Saul started making a raft out of trees from the forest around them, Nick helped out. When it started getting dark, Nick and Robin said goodbye to Saul and made their way into town. They were walking on the beach, like the night before, and were talking.

"So, you have no idea where your mom is?" Nick asks.

"No. She left when I was very little. I live with foster parents, but they don't like me."

"What would you do if you saw her again?"

"I don't know. I would probably be mad at her for leaving me."

"You shouldn't. Maybe she was trying to keep you safe. Or something else, at least, that what I think my dad is doing. At least your mother is still out there somewhere, alive. If it were my mother, I would hugger all the time." He said with a slight smile. "What about your dad?" He says to change the subject.

"Never heard of anything about him. Not even a name."

"When my mom died, my dad left me to my grandpa. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For loosing your mother."

"Thank you."

Robin noticed something that she hadn't before; she saw that he was wearing a necklace with a cross on it. She knew of the religion, but didn't understand it, _"Maybe he can tell me."_

"What's that?" she pointed to the cross.

Nick looked down to see what she was pointing at and smiled. "Oh, this? This belonged to my mother. I don't know too much about it though. I like to wear it, to help me remember her. In a way, its like I have her with me all the time."

 _"So much for that."_ She thought; she then saw the children who use always picked on her. They were giving mean faces at her and then ran away that Nick was with her. "Who were those guys?"

"Jerks who like to pick on me because of my powers. They were the ones who first started calling 'monster', they even though rocks at me." she said, lowering her face, remembering all those times she was getting picked on by them. Before she could say another word, Nick hugged her. She couldn't help but smile, "Thank you."

Nick then lets go and puts his hands on her shoulders, looks her in the eyes, "As long as we're friends, I will always protect you. I promise." he finishes with his eyes closed and a giant smile.

Nick then turned around and saw that they were close to the dock. He gave her one last hug then walked away towards the dock, leaving Robin behind him with a somewhat sad look on her face. _"Don't make promises you can't keep. No matter how much I wish you could."_

* * *

 **(The next day.)**

* * *

Unlike the day before, Nick slept in late today. He got up to see that his grandfather was not on the boat. He walked over to the right side of the ship and saw that two other boats were there; they had the same sign that his ship had. The only difference between them was that one of them was a battleship.

Nick jumped off the ship and started making his way towards town. When he got there he saw a whole crowd of people. Some were marines with rifles, the rest were the scalars and villagers.

He could see Robin in the center, along with Clover. A woman, with silver hair, was just thrown into the center of the crowd. Nick couldn't make much sense of what he was seeing; he started to make his way closer.

As he got closer, he saw his grandfather standing next to the guy who through the woman. Garp was just standing there, arms crossed, waiting for orders.

Nick finally broke though the crowd and was close enough to see everything. He looked to the woman on the ground, there were parts of her face that remarkably looked similar to Robin's: her eyes were a sky blue, her hair had the same kind of raven style look; right then it clicked. _"That is Robin's mom!"_ he screamed in his head, knowing full well if he said that out loud, he'd be in trouble.

Nick's thought was broken when he heard the man standing next to Garp, Spandine, yell, "NOW THE SCHOLARS OF OHARA… YOUR DEATH PENALTY IS ASSURED!"

Garp looked mad, _"What the hell is going on here? Why didn't they tell me there was a Poneglyph here? Clover knew if he had told me I would have helped cover for them."_ He looked to Clover with a face of confusion and anger. Clover answered Garp's look with his own look that meant, _"I did what I had to do. Now you need to do the same."_

Spandine continued to speak, with an arrogant smile, "I terribly regret… today, this day… the world's greatest archaeologists will all be executed together!"

After that Robin and Spandine started screaming at each other until Clover interrupted them, requesting to speak to the leaders of the World Government before he dies.

Spandine pulled out a snail and pressed a button on the top of its shell. As he was talking to it, Clover saw Nick not too far, he then looked to Robin, "Robin, Nick is right over there, go stand with him. I don't want you here for this." She knew better than to argue with him, so she walked over to Nick.

As she reached him, Nick whispered, "What is going on?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Saul a while ago, and then he told me that my mother was here. I ran her to see if he was telling the truth and then they showed up." She was on the brink of tears, given to what was going on.

Nick took her had and pulled her away from the crowd to help her get away; he looked one more time to his grandfather. Garp could see him take Robin, he didn't have to tell him; she was Nick's latest friend. Garp gave Nick a look that usually meant, _"Everything will be ok, just go."_

As they left, Garp turned his attention to what was going on in front of him; the Five Elders were talking to Clover though a Transponder snail. Like Nick, Garp spaced out when Clover started giving a lengthy history lesson; however what _did_ catch his attention was 'a country that was wiped out by an alliance power' and that that 'forgotten country' made the Poneglyphs. _"Could this be true? Maybe that was the change in the past that created the corrupted future!"_

Garp was brought back to reality when he heard the words, "KILL HIM!" Spandine pulled out a pistol and shot Clover without hesitation.

"DOCTOR!" Robin screamed as she broke her grip with Nick and started to run back to the crowd. "ROBIN, WAIT!" Nick screamed as he ran after her.

"What the hell was that, Spandine!?" Garp's anger was cut short when the snail started talking to him, "Ohara has learned too much! Admiral Garp, you are to authorize a buster call immediately. That is an order."

"What, I can't do that. That is something that can only be used in times of war. You can't order me to do this!" Garp argued.

"We can not allow anyone to escape, or else we risk anyone of them jeopardizing the peace that you helped us claim when you helped bring an end to Roger. Now, follow your orders!" The Elder said through the snail.

Spandine looked to Garp with cold stair, Garp cursed himself, "I… authorize the use of a Buster Call, effective immediately. Let the record show that I do this under protest." Spandine made a smile, as if on cue he pulled out a golden Transponder snail and pressed the button.

"The Buster Call has been activated, Garp. Now would be a good time to go." Spandine said as he walked away, leaving Garp standing there. Garp didn't move, all he could do is just stand there and watch, as his old friend lied there, bleeding to death. _"I'm sorry old friend. But the only way I can see to take them down is to take them down from the inside. Even if I have to do such horrible things to get there."_ Small tears started to fall from his face, his hands were in fists, his knuckles were white because of how hard he was squeezing.

Robin made it back to Clover just as the marines were leaving. Instead of going to Robin and Clover, Nick decided to run to Olivia on the ground. "Are you her? Are you Robin's mom?" he asked as he was helping her onto her feet. Well as much as he can, given how short he was.

The silver raven-haired woman looked to the boy with confusion. Once she saw the look in his eyes, the kind of look that means 'don't lie to me' she sighed, "Yes, boy. I am."

Robin was still with clover, but she heard the whole thing. As she slowly walked over to them, tears started to fall down her face. "Mommy?" she asked. The woman then looked to Robin, her face looked like a mix of shame and sorrow. _"I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me,"_ She thought, but was caught completely off guard when she felt a little body hug her.

She looked down to see that it was Robin hugging her. Tears of joy started to fall down her face. "I am so sorry I left," she says, while crying at the same time. "You're here now, that's what matters," Robin said while she was crying too.

Nick couldn't help but smile, seeing that she got her mother back made him happy. At the same time, Garp opened his eyes to see Robin and her mother in their reunion, all he could think about was a personal war, and he just signed their death warrants just to get closer to his goal.

Garp was at an angle to see that Nick was smiling at the sight of those two hugging. _"Looks like he made a friend here… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't bring her and her mother with us; I'd be put under suspicion."_ He clinched his teeth and his fists and then he looked to Robin and her mother. "I am so sorry," he whispered under his breath, he didn't care if anyone heard; he just felt that it had to be said out loud.

Nick's happy feeling was cut short at the sound of cannon-fire. He quickly looked to the town to see that it was being fired at by big guns. Even the giant tree was being shot at.

Even Garp was snapped back to reality by the explosions. _"We need to go now,"_ he thought as he picked Nick up and put him over his shoulder. "Nick, we're leaving now!" He started running towards the dock; Nick was kicking and screaming while they were running. "Grandpa! Wait! We can't just leave them!" he said as Garp was running away.

"We have to, and I was given strict orders not to let any of them get on board our boat." Nick knew right away what he had meant; Robin couldn't go with them.

Right then it was hitting Nick all at once; the pain, the fear, the uncertainty if the person you care about is going to be ok or not. The last time he felt all these emotions at once was back when he watched his mother die. Even thought he was four at time, he still remembers that day as if it were yesterday; something like that happening before your eyes, no one could forget that feeling.

"ROBIN!" Nick cried out, at the same time hitting Garp as he was running. Robin and Olivia broke the hug to see what was happening.

Robin started to run after them. "NICK!" she screamed trying to chase after Garp. All she could do is run after them and scream at the sight of her fist friend be taken from her, at the one time she needs him the most. As she was running, a giant hand that picked her up, stopping her; she looked up to see that the hand belonged to Saul.

Nick stopped fighting when he saw Saul arrive. He gave off a sigh of relief when he saw him, _"At least he can protect her."_ All Nick could think about was _"How is she going to get off the island as the fleet around them was shooting at form all sides?"_

* * *

After a few minutes of running, they were out of his sight, even the giant. They had arrived at the boat they came in. The boat immediately exited the dock as more ships were arriving and started to bombard the island with their cannon-fire.

As Garp finally let Nick go, Nick took a pair of binoculars form one of the marines and looked out to the forest, hoping to see if he could find Robin through all the chaos. After a few seconds of looking, he saw her. She was in Saul's arms as he was running though the forest, while it was on fire. He then saw them reach a beach. The battleship was at that area of the beach shot at Saul, in the face. He put down Robin, picked up the battleship and then through it towards another, causing them to crash into each other.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the sight of Saul fighting off the marines to protect Robin. Garp walked up behind Nick, he looked at the general direction Nick was facing with the binoculars. He could see what was happening; Saul fending off the marines to protect the little girl he saw before. _"Vice-Admiral Saul… you would really go to such lengths to protect that girl?"_

Nick's excitement was ended quickly when he saw a man in a black coat attack Saul. The man through what looked like white spears at Saul's back. Saul turned to the man and spoke to him, Nick couldn't make out what they were saying, but they both stopped when the ship carrying the villagers was destroyed.

Garp's face went from shock to anger quickly. "WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THAT?" he screamed towards the first officer. "That was Vice-Admiral Sakazuki, sir. He said something about making sure that no scholars were to leave the island alive." The officer answered. _"What the hell is the matter with him? The Buster Call is meant only to wipe out the island, not ALL it's inhabitants!"_

Nick looked back to Saul and saw that the man in black put what looked like ice on Saul's leg. "SAUL!" he screamed at the sight of his friend in pain.

Saul collapsed and looked to Robin. "Run wif all yer might! If ya stay on dis island, ya ain't gonna survive…! Just… us my raft and sail out!" Saul was battling for breath to speak. "Dis is as far as I'm gonna get I'm caught! GO!"

"NO! Nick is already gone and the boat is gone!" Robin yelled back at him, tears were falling off her face like a waterfall. "I'm sure ye'r goanna find him again. He's the kind of guy who will never leave his friends behind. And he won't be the only one. Ya see soon enough… ONCE YE'R BORN INTO DIS WORLD, YER NEVA GONNA BE ALONE!"

Saul said that last part so loud even Nick could hear it. The man in black put his hand on the giant and the giant slowly became covered in ice. Tears began to fall off Nicks face; he just watched a man, who he considered a friend, be killed before his eyes. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Robin then ran away, Nick couldn't take it any longer; he had to do something and his grandpa can help. The only way he can get his grandpa to help is if he were to do something for him in return. What could be so big to do that he would risk court-martial, or something worse for helping. _"There is one thing."_

"I'LL DO IT!" Nick turned around and screamed at Garp, eyes still dripping with tears and filled with rage.

Garp looked at him with confusion. "Do what?" he asked. _"What could he be talking about at a time like this?"_

"I'll go through that '20-year training'. I'll do it without complaining, only if you save HER!" he screamed as he pointed towards the island.

Garp knew right away whom he was talking about, _"He must really care about her. Or… no way, he's too young for that sort of thing. Unless…"_ He turned his attention to the island, then back to Nick, "Fine. But you better not bring this up, ever." Nick nodded in agreement. _"Something tells me I'm going to regret this later."_

The man in black, Kuzan, was standing there, almost crying after what he had done to his old friend. _"I can't do this. Not to her. THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"_ His thought was cut off when he was called on a baby transponder snail in his pocket.

"Kuzan, are you there?" The snail said in Garp's voice.

"Admiral? What do you need?" He asked, he was able to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I need you to do me a favor. It's a big one. I take full responsibility for what you are about to do." Garp said. Kuzan had a confused look on his face, _"What would he want me to do that would make him say that."_

* * *

Robin was running to where the raft that she and Nick helped Saul to make when she stopped at the sight of Kuzan sitting there, waiting for her. A little boat was on the beach right next to him. His head was down, arms on his knees, he slowly looked over to her, "'Absolute Justice'… Sometimes drives a man insane… You have friends in high places, little one…"

Robin was caught off guard when he said statement. _"Could he be talking about Nick?"_

"A 'seed' that Saul protected… I wonder what it'll become… It's none of my business against whom you'll bear a grudge, but be glad that you have your life now. In the future… try to live a life as ordinary as possible." Kuzan said. He tried not to make eye contact with her; he didn't want her to see that he was in pain over what is happening too.

He pointed out to her a parallel path of ice that pointed out to sea, the rowboat was in between, ready to leave. "I've prepared a path of ice on the sea. If you travel straight with this boat, you'll reach land."

She started to make her way to the boat but stopped when he spoke again, "And remember this: I'm not your friend… if you do anything, I'm the 'enemy' who'll be the first to catch you"

"My mom is still on the island!" Robin cried to Kuzan. Tears were still running down her face, nose stuffed; she looked desperate for help.

"No one could have survived… if you wish to die of bitterness, well, that's up to you, as well." He said as he walked away. _"Be careful out there, Robin. Make your mother and Saul proud."_ A fell off his face not long after that thought.

Robin slowly got onto the boat, started to row away form the island on fire. After a few minutes of rowing she stopped and hugged her legs. "Dershi! Dershi!" She laughed and cried for a few minutes, then continued rowing towards outward.

She looked out to see the ship that Nick was on. _"Goodbye Nick. I hope you are able to fulfill your dream."_

Nick couldn't see her anymore. More tears continued to run down his face at the sight of the once beautiful island of Ohara, now was on fire before him. Garp tried to place a hand on Nick's shoulder but Nick shrugged it off and walked down to the lower deck.

* * *

 **(One day later)**

* * *

Garp called in that day to Navy HQ to meet up with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Spandine and Kuzan were in the room with them. Spandine looked angry when a marine reported that one of the scholars of Ohara managed to escape. The marine was holding a picture of Robin and showed them. Spandine was the first to react to the picture. "THIS IS HER! THIS IS DEFINITELY HER!" he screamed.

"We found her on a passenger boat… that'd departed from an island far North East of Ohara. But we lost her again shortly after." A marine reported.

Kuzan was sitting in a chair behind Spandine as he was screaming, _"Garp knew exactly who she was, and he ordered me to let her go anyway. I hope he knows what he's doing."_ If anyone were looking, they would have saw that he had a half smile on his face.

Sengoku stood up from his desk and walked over to Garp who was looking out to the window, watching Nick train. Nick was training with one of Garp's top Lieutenants, one of the ones that he trusted the most. He was practicing using his powers on a larger opponent; at the moment, Nick was getting his butt kicked. But then again, it's a start of a long process of training.

"You do realize what'll happen to you. There is only so much I can do." Sengoku said. Garp didn't respond, he didn't even move. All he did was watch his grandson train.

"Garp! ARE YOU LISTENING?" He pulled Garp to look at him. Right when Sengoku was able to look into his eyes he knew the truth. Garp did what he did because of his grandson.

Sengoku let go, stood up straight and cleared his throat, "I _was_ able to minimize your punishment. You have been permanently demoted to Vice-Admiral. You will never be promoted higher ever again." Garp didn't even flinch at the sound of being demoted; after all of what had happened at Ohara, Sengoku couldn't blame him.

As Sengoku walked past him he stopped close enough to whisper, "I hope _he_ was worth it." Sengoku was about to walk away until he was stopped by Garp's arm on his shoulder. "Family is always worth it." Garp whispered back.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "A brother's love! The metal hero!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, I had to rewrite that whole chapter. It just didn't sit right with me, plus a friend of mine pointed out a few errors I made.**

 **Hope you guys like my story!**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **R &R**


	4. A brother's love! Metal hero!

**A brother's love! The metal hero!**

* * *

 **AN: I am going to be completely honest with you all here. This chapter will be a brief summary of the "Childhood era". Personally, I am not really a fan of it, I like the fact that it shows how Luffy met his brothers, but I don't want to write out all the detail for my character. I am mostly interested in the main story.**

* * *

It has only been a two months since Ohara. Nick has been enduring a lot of hardcore training by Garp and his top Lieutenants. Garp has Nick learning some of the basics in hand-to-hand combat, part of Garp's plan is for Nick to learn how to fight without his powers first before he learns how to use them correctly.

Garp then decided to let Nick have a month to recover from all the training, he sent Nick to meet Ace. When he arrived, Ace was less than amused to meet Nick.

It took a few weeks for Ace and Sabo to like Nick. Nick even covered for them when he was capture by the bandits. When Ace, Sabo and Nick officially became brothers, it was the happiest day of his life.

 **(AN: Like the Childhood arc, Nick did a lot of the same things as Luffy did in the original story. The only difference however, is what happened to Sabo in this story.)**

Nick watched as he saw Sabo's boat leave the shore. He had learned that Sabo's boat was being attacked by the World Gov. ship and practically sprinted through the forest and town to get there.

He couldn't believe what was happening before him. His new brother, Sabo, was being shot at for no apparent reason. From where he was standing, he could see that Sabo was trying to put out the fires with his jacket, with no luck. Tears started falling down Nick's face like a waterfall. _"Again… It's happening again… Why does this always happen to the people I care about?"_

This time he didn't have his grandfather to help him this time. Nick felt helpless, so he did the only thing he could do. "SOMEONE SAVE MY BROTHER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would listen.

Luckily for him, someone was.

A shadowy figure was watching the whole thing, and when it heard Nick scream it disappeared. As Sabo was still attempting to put out the fires, another blast form the Government ship hit his small boat, knocking him unconscious. Then it looked as if he were being picked up by something, but at the same time, there was nothing there.

Nick fell to his knees as he saw the little boat explode and then finally sink. He looked up and was shocked to see something come his way. It was Sabo, judging by the way his body looked, you would think that he was being carried, but at the same time, nothing was there.

Sabo was heading towards the forest, Nick ran after him, he didn't seam to care that he was being carried by something; all he cared about was that he was ok.

Nick stopped running when he saw that Sabo stopped in a clearing. Nick slowly got closer to Sabo, who was floating in mid air.

" **Please. Do not worry. He is ok. Just unconscious.** " A mysterious voice said. Nick looked around to see who was talking to him, then whatever was holding Sabo, revealed itself to him.

It appeared to be a metal man. Its metal plating was black, with what looked like red lights on its arms and a red glowing triangle on its chest. Its eyes were red as well.

 **(AN: Iron Man Mk XV: Stealth Suit)**

The man slowly put Sabo down on the grass; it then looked up to Nick. " **Hello, Nick. I had wished that our introduction had been under better circumstances. But then again, nothing is ever happens the way we want them to,** " the man spoke with a strange accent. Well, strange for Nick, mostly because he has never heard an accent like it before.

Nick got closer, he was about to say something but was stopped when the metal man raised his arm, " **I know you have a lot of questions, believe me. Meet me at the tree where you hid all that money, and I will answer your questions.** "

The metal man then disappeared again, right then, Dadan arrived along with some of her tribe. She looked pissed off and worried at the same time. "Is he ok? How did he get out of there alive?"

Nick had to think quick, she and the rest of the guys would have never believed him, "He, uh… He washed up on shore after his boat exploded. I have been trying to bring him back to the house. Wait, how did you guys know I was here?"

"The people in town said they saw you run this way," Dogra said.

They took Sabo back to the house; he was treated for first-degree burns and a concoction form the blast. Nick left the house and started making his way to where the metal man had asked him to go.

* * *

Nick arrived at the tree where they kept the stash of money they stole and waited. The metal man appeared a few feet in front of him. " **Hello. My name is Jarvis.** "

"How did you know my name?" was the only thing Nick go say at the moment.

" **Your father asked me to watch over you. I have been watching you your whole life. Or rather, most of your life: four years, six months, two weeks, three days, ten hours, five minutes and thirty eight seconds to be exact.** " Nick's jaw hit the ground when he finished that whole timetable. Once he retracted his jaw he spoke again, "You know my dad?"

" **Correct.** " Jarvis replied.

"So are some kind of machine or are you just in a suit?" Nick said with his eyes sparkling like stars. He was so excited at the sight of this strange person.

" **Well, yes to both of your questions really** ," he said as he walks towards Nick and then kneeled down to his height. " **Fare warning, this may scare you.** " He then pressed a button on the side of his helmet and the 'mouth' of the helmet opened up to show that it was hollow.

"WOA! That is so COOL!" To Jarvis' surprise, Nick enjoyed the sight of a robot suit driving itself. _"Wait, he said yes to_ _ **both**_ _."_ "You're a machine?"

" **The correct term is, 'Artificial Intelligence'. But in a way, yes, I am a machine."** He then closed the helmet and sat down next to Nick. " **Do you still have those glasses your father sent you?** "

"Not with me right now, they are back at the house. Why?" Nick answered. _"So they were really from him after all."_

" **Ok, good. You will need them when you get older. No, Nick, I need you to understand; no one, and I mean no one is to know about me. At least, not until you turn 18. When you turn 18 you will be old enough to wear the glasses.** " Nick cocked his head to the left as if he was confused; his hat almost fell of because of it. "What will happen then?"

"You will find out in time. Just know that the training your grandfather is putting you though, I am a part of it as well." He then stand up and starts to walk away.

Nick ran after him and hugged his leg, or the suit's leg to be exact. "Thank you, for saving Sabo. Will I see you again?" he asks with a smile on his face and eyes full of hope.

Nick let go as the suit turned around and kneeled again, " **I promise you, you will see me again. And that if you ever feel lonely, I am always there to protect you.** " Nick then gave him a hug.

The suit backed up, activated its thrusters and flew away. Nick couldn't help but smile knowing that he has a guardian angel, or guardian robot.

* * *

"Am I to understand that you spoke with him?" Garp said, sitting in what looked like a computer room. There were monitors and servers all around him, the walls were all metal and there were chairs next to each monitor, but Garp was standing.

" **Yes. He was upset, sad, in pain; he was about to lose another friend. My psychological algorithms stated that he could not endure the loss of another friend or loved one so soon after Ohara, without causing permanent mental and psychological damage to him.** " Jarvis replied. His voice came from a computer that Garp was standing in front of. The screen showed a white orb with lines all around it with what would be described as a river of silver sparkles flowing in a circle around it. Every time he spoke a syllable, the river would sparkle and shift.

"Relax, Jarvis. I am not saying what you did was wrong. In fact, he needed a new friend besides Ace." Garp sighed. He then looked to the screen that showed the footage of Nick talking to Jarvis. Nick was smiling; something Garp hasn't seen that often since Ohara.

"At least he knows he has a new friend." Garp got up off his chair and then walked towards the end of the room. " **Will there be anything else, sir?"** "No. I will be leaving now." A small section of the floor lifted him up like an elevator.

Outside, a door opened up from the water and a metal bridge extended towards the beach. Garp walked out of the door and walked on the bridge onto the beach. The moment he stepped off, the bridge retracted and the door closed; if you didn't see him walk out before, you couldn't tell if there was anything there at all.

* * *

After Nick had returned to the house, he never brought up Jarvis at all. His brother was safe, that's he cared about at the moment.

At the end of the month, Garp arrived and took Nick away for another few months of training. It became a cycle for Nick on how his training went; he would spend three or four months training whatever Garp set him on, then he would spend one month with Dadan and his brother, recovering.

At one point in the training that Nick asked Garp about Jarvis, Garp explained what he was and what he was meant for. But after that he told Nick never to bring him up again, at least until he turned 18.

Every time he returned to the training, after a recovery month, he learned a new form of fighting. The first few months he learned how to fight in basic hand-to-hand. The second time he learned how to use knives, should he ever need them. The third, he learned the basics of using a sword; however, he didn't seam to enjoy it, claiming that it wasn't 'his style'. The cycle continued for years.

Nick collected his share of scars over the years, mostly on his body, and one on his face. The one on his face was across his left eye, it was pretty small.

When Nick turned 15 Ace and Sabo left the island. There was a going away part for the both of them. Surprisingly, Sabo didn't go with Ace, he said something about finding a man he talked to a few years ago, a man with a face tattoo.

* * *

Years later, Nick finally turned 18. He went to his room and pulled out the metal capsule that Shanks gave him so long ago. When he opened it, he pulled out the glasses.

The glasses had a black matte frame, a blue circle on the side close to where the glasses collapse, the lens was one whole piece that covered both eye holes, the lens itself was blue. (AN: If my description of the glasses didn't make sense to you, look up "Oakley Oil Rig sunglasses" and imagine the colors I used.)

Nick put on the glasses and heard a hum. The lens projected a little light that shined on his eyes, Nick then heard a voice, " **Retinal scan confirmed. Hello, Nick. It's good to see you again.** " Nick was completely caught off guard when Jarvis spoke. He looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. "Jarvis? Where are you?" " **Here,** " Jarvis said while Nick looked around again. " **I'm in your glasses. Or rather, I'm talking to you though them.** "

"You're in my glasses? How can I hear you, it's like I can hear your voice in my head?" " **The parts of the glasses that go over your ears are vibrating in a certain way that sends sound to your ears for you to hear me. You had to be at least the age of 18 for the glasses to fit on your head for it to work correctly. By the way, happy birthday.** " Nick smiled at that remark. "Thank you."

* * *

After a few days of talking with Jarvis, Nick learned of his perpous; Jarvis is not only the controller and keeper of the mobile armory in the East Blue, he is also Nick's protector/partner in combat. There were even things that Jarvis introduced to Nick from the future, such as songs, jokes, and even a brief history lesson that would help them on their journey that Nick has planned once the training is over.

The months of training began not long after. Jarvis brought the first armor Nick needed to learn to control: the Mark V "Suitcase". Garp told Nick that the reason he needed to learn how to control this suit in particular is because it is the most basic suit he will use; all of the other armors have the basic controls as the V.

Like the time before, instead of learning normal combat, Garp trained Nick into using the suit's to their full potential; although, the Mark V was the only one he used to train with.

Nick even asked Garp and Jarvis why they haven't been training with any of the others. " **It would appear that there is a security lockout that is preventing me to send any other suit to you. From what I can guess, it was placed by your father.** " Nick's face showed not only frustration, but he was mad the moment Jarvis mentioned his father.

"What right does he have to do that?!" Nick says with anger in his voice. " **To my understanding, he is just trying to protect you. I am sure, in time, the lockout will lift. Until then, you still have a lot to learn with this suit.** "

Nick didn't like it, but he went along with what Jarvis said and continued to train. His next step in his training was how to fly; he crashed more times than he was caught stealing food.

It took a few months for him to get it down, along with any of the other skills he had to learn in the '20 year training' but he eventually achieved Garp's goal. Before long, he was 28 years old and was ready to go out and start on his journey.

Nick and Dadan put together a boat with supplies and the "suitcase" with it. Before he left, he said his last goodbyes to Dadan and her family. Even Garp was there to see him off. "You and I both know that I don't like the idea of you being a pirate. But that choice was yours to make, not mine." Garp gave Nick one last hug before Nick got onto his boat. "Make your granddad proud."

Nick waved everyone off he set sail. A few hours after the boat left the island, there was no island in sight; Nick set the sails and sat down. "Hey, Jarvis. Play the song please." " **Yes, sir.** "

" _Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirates life for me!_ " started playing though his glasses.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Young Marine! Nick's first fight!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: And so, the next chapter will be the OFFICIAL start of this guy's story.**

 **I know this chapter was short, but i hope you bare with me.**

 **I hope you guys like it so far.**

 **I will try to update soon.**

 **R &R**


	5. Young Marine! Nick's First Fight!

**Young Marine! Nick's first fight!**

* * *

 **AN: Its finally here, I have been so excited to write this story. Thank you to all those who follow/favorite my story, and without further a due I present the first chapter of my character's journey.**

* * *

It has been only been three days since he left the island. Nick was asleep as the boat was still sailing onto who knows where. Nick was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, blue genes and black boots; he was still wearing the sunglasses, that way if something happens, Jarvis would wake him up.

" **Sir. Sir! NICK!** " Nick shot up form his sleep looking around, "AH! What?!" " **There is a whirlpool right next to us.** " Nick looked to the left of the boat to see that he was right. "Could we fly away in the suit?" " **Not in broad daylight. Unless you want to risk exposure?** " Nick then looked around the boat to see if he can use anything to his advantage. He found a wooden chest; it was what he used to hold all the food, or at least where it was before he ate it all. He opened the chest and emptied it; he put the suitcase in first then sand on top of it, before he closed the top, "Will this work?" " **There is a high chance it will work. But then again—** " "Good enough!" he slammed the box closed just as the boat entered the whirlpool.

* * *

A pirate ship was raiding a passenger ship not far form the whirlpool, some of the pirates saw the chest floating on it's own. Assuming it was treasure, they hoisted it up to the ship; it took three strong crewmen to take it to the cargo hold. A little boy with pink hair and glasses was with them, right then the big men sounded like they were picking on him. It was at that time, Nick started to wake up; because of the thrashing around due to the whirlpool knocked him out.

Nick burst out of the chest with out even using all his strength. All the strong men were caught off guard; the little boy fell to his but from the shock. "OH YEAH! I'm glad that worked. Almost thought it was going to kill me." Nick looked around to see the three men, "Who are you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the two men said in response to Nick's question. Nick looked down to see that there was a guy on the ground; he looked like he was out cold. "You might want to get your friend to a bed, he'll catch a cold sleeping on the ground like that."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" they screamed. They then drew their swords on Nick. "We're pirates pall. You don't want to mess with us." Nick didn't even responded to them; he looked to the boy on the ground and walked over to him. "You ok, buddy?"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the man screamed again. He and the other strong man swung their swords at Nick; the little boy closed his eyes to what was about to happen. Right when the blades were within a few inches of his body, he turned around and swung his right arm against the side of the blades. The blades must have been bad because they broke in half when he hit them both.

"Who…Who are you?" Nick then pushed his hat up, adjusted his glasses so that they were on his face correctly. "My name is Shepard D. Nick, and _you_ don't want to mess with me, _pall_." He says with a devious smile on his face. At that moment the two men ran screaming out of the room, dragging their unctuous friend with them.

"What happened?" the little boy with pink hair asked, he didn't sound scared anymore. "Beats me, buddy." Nick answered.

"QUICK, you got to leave! They'll be back with their buddies and they'll kill you on the spot." The little boy said with fear in his voice and eyes.

"I can't leave yet. I'm hungry." Nick then walked over to the box to pick up the suitcase. " **Are you sure it's a good idea to eat at a time like this?** " Jarvis asked.

"Well of course I am going to eat before I leave. Hello, I'm the one with the body here." Nick answered. From the boy's point of view, it looked like Nick was talking to himself. Nick grabs the suitcase and starts walking out of the room.

"How can you brush this off so easily? There are hundreds on deck waiting for a reason to kill!" He stared pulling on Nick's arm to get him to stop walking away.

Nick eventually found where the food was on the ship and started gorging himself. The little boy was in the room with him, he locked the door behind him. "My name is Coby, by the way. You said your name was Nick, right? That was pretty cool what you did to those guys back there," The boy said, as he got closer.

Nick tossed an apple to the boy and he caught it. "Thank you." "I am going to assume that we are on a pirate ship, correct?" he said as he eats.

"No, we are on a passenger ship, that is being raided by pirates. The pirate captain in charge is 'Lady Albida," the boy corrected.

"Ok, by any chance, are there any boats to use onboard? I lost mine." Nick said as he turned around to face Coby. "I believe so." "Good. So, are you a pirate or passenger on this boat?" The boy lowered his head to that question. "I was just on my way to go fishing on one of the boats at the dock. It was too late that I learned that that boat was to their pirate ship. I have been working for them to survive ever since as a cabin boy."

"Well, that was dumb." Nick said looking at the boy with a face that would mean, 'what an idiot'.

"Thanks for your honesty." Coby said as his head lowered even more.

"So why don't you leave?"

"I can't. I'm too scared." Coby cried.

"You sure as hell aren't getting anywhere with that attitude, that's for sure." Nick said with a slight laugh.

* * *

On board the pirate ship, there was a woman with orange hair sneaking around. From the looks of things, she was gathering treasure, supplies, and food. She started loading onto a boat that was between the passenger ship and the pirate ship.

* * *

"I guess you're right, if I had more courage, I'd be fulfilling my dream by now. So why did you set sail Nick? What's your dream?" Coby asked as they were walking through the ship.

Nick was holding his suitcase in his right hand, he turned to his left to face Coby and smiled, "I plan on becoming the King of the Pirates."

Coby stopped cold, jaw dropped to the floor, and painting for air. "The King? Are you serious?" Sweat was falling off his face like a river.

"Yup." Nick said, almost sounding like he didn't have a care in the world.

"But then that would mean that you're a pirate too!" Coby said as more sweat fell off his face. "What about your crew?"

"Don't have one yet. I'm in the process of making one." Nick looked up slightly, "What are you talking about, we have only been doing this for a few days." He says as if he was talking to himself again.

Coby stopped moving all together at that point. Nick looked at him, waved his hand in front of his face a few times. Coby woke up right after, "King of the Pirates only goes to the one who obtains everything this world has to offer. The legendary 'One Piece'!" Nick smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Pirates form all over the world are looking for that treasure, what makes you think you'll find it?" Nick rested his hand on Coby's head, "It doesn't exactly matter if I find it. The only thing I care about is that I at least tried." Coby was caught off guard by that answer. Nick takes off his hat and then looked to Coby, "I made a promise to a friend a long time ago that I would surpass him. And I intend to keep that promise. Not even the risk of death will keep me from reaching my goal. But if I do die in the process, well, I tried." He said with a slight laugh.

Coby stared at him with awe of his speech. Nick stared to walk again towards the upper decks. "Well, I have a boat to commandeer, if you would excuse me."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. If I put my mind to it, like you with your dream." Coby said. Nick stopped and looked to him. "Do you think I could be a good Marine?"

"Why them?"

"Because beating up bad guys has been one of the things I always wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child! Do you think I can do it?" Coby asks, tears started to slowly fall off his face.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you seam so sure. I need your help. Help me get out of here and I'll put Albida away forever!" Right as Coby said that the ceiling collapsed behind him and a large figure landed behind him.

"I'm sorry Coby, who where you going to put away forever?" the figure said. As the dust cleared, Nick could see that it was a very large woman. "And you actually think this punk is going to help you?" Coby quaked in fear of the woman yelling at him.

Albida looked to Nick who was just standing there with his suitcase. "What's that you got there, some kind of treasure?"

"None of your damn business." He answered with threatened look on his face. At the same time, Albida's crew walked up behind him with their swords and pistols drawn.

"I'm goanna guess that your not Zoro the Pirate Hunter." She said.

"Who?" Nick looked curious. "A pirate hunter. Jarvis bookmark that name. We may need it later." He said under his breath, that way no one could hear him. " **Yes, sir.** "

"So Coby, who's the big lady?" Right when he finished that question, EVERYONE in the area had their jaws drop to the floor.

Albida then started to growl with anger. "YOU RAT!" Nick moved out of the way just before the club could hit him. He ran to Coby, "Come on." He grabbed Coby and jumped through the hole that Albida made.

They landed on deck, just as he put Coby down, some of the pirates started to attack Nick. Nick gave the suitcase to Coby and started to fight the pirates. Every time one of them swung he dodged the blade, he countered with a punch or kick that knocked them our or far away.

He started to smile as if he was having fun. "Is that all you got?" he asked with an arrogant smile. Right then a big group of guys started to attack him all at once. Nick then swung his leg around as it stretched it slammed into the large group and through them to either the ship or overboard. "IRON-STRETCH WIP!"

Albida saw the whole thing, her and Coby's jaw dropped at the sight of him stretching his leg. Coby walked over to Nick with amazement, "How did you do that?"

He turned around with a smile on his face, "I ate what's called a devil fruit. I ate the 'Iron-Stretch Fruit'."

"So you're made of rubber or iron?" He asked.

Nick didn't give him an answer; he just looked to Albida who was standing behind him. Coby moved right when he realized she was there. "So, you ate a devil-fruit, huh? I've never heard of a fruit with that kind of name."

"That's because it his two powers instead of just one. I can make my body as stretchy as rubber, or as hard as iron at will. Must be one of the rare kind out there." He explained.

"You are clearly more skilled than any average pirate. Are you some kind of bounty hunter or mercenary?" Albida didn't seam mad anymore, more like this strange man before her intrigued her.

"I'm a pirate."

"A pirate? HA! All by yourself on these waters?"

"Cut me some slack, I just started a few days ago." Nick said, he was starting to get annoyed when people asked him that. "I'm in the process of forming a crew."

* * *

At the same time as they were talking; that woman with the orange hair was still gathering treasure from the pirate ship and loading onto the boat below.

* * *

"If we're both pirates, and we're not under the same flag; then that makes us enemies. Am I right?" Albida started to have a devious smile grow on her face.

Nick looked to Albida, he looked quite annoyed enough, he then turned to Coby, "Hey, Coby. I bet you have something to say to her before we leave."

Coby was scared at first by Nick's comment, but then he remembered what he said to him, 'If I die, well, at least I tried.' Coby then gained new confidence, he took in a lot of air and yelled, "YOU ARE THE UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA!"

All of the other pirates' jaws dropped when they heard what he said. Albida on the other hand, her eyes grew dark and she started to growl again. Nick started laughing at what he said.

Without another word, Albida raised her club up and started to bring it down on them. Nick stood between Coby and the club, the moment it hit him it stopped dead. Coby was shocked to what he saw, as was Albida.

"I already told you, I could be as stretchy as rubber, and as hard as iron." Nick said as he knocked the club out of her hand with a roundhouse kick. He then pulled his right arm back, "IRON-STRETCH PISTOL!" His arm came back fast and hit Albida, she went flying so far that she couldn't be seen anymore.

Right when he retracted his arm he had slight shock on his face, "Is she going to be ok?" Jarvis knew he was talking to him, " **She won't reach terminal velocity, but it will hurt.** "

"CAPTAIN!" Nick looked to see that the pirates where all surprised to see their captain go flying. Nick looked over, the rail between the two ships was a little boat; from the looks of it, it already had supplies onboard. "Hey, Coby! There's a boat. Come on, and bring the suitcase."

Without hesitating, Coby grabbed the suitcase and ran up behind him. Nick picked up the suitcase in one hand and Coby in the other. He jumped down to the boat, as he landed the woman onboard screamed in shock at the sight of a man landing on her boat.

"Hey, if you don't mind, we'd like to borrow this boat." Nick said as he puts Coby and the suitcase down.

"Get lost, pirate! I was here first!" the woman said.

"Look, we're both in a hurry and we're both on this boat. Lets just both use it to get to the next island and move on. We'll help you sail." He said as he was gesturing Coby when he said 'we'.

"Fine. Only because I'm in a hurry." She said with irritation in her voice.

* * *

As they were sailing, Nick decided to take a brake and looked to the woman. She was reading a map and holding a compass; most likely she was finding out where they were.

 _"It has been two hours since we set sail and I still don't know her name."_ He decided to speak, "So, what's your name?"

She looked at him with disgust, then back to the map. "My name is Nick." She still didn't respond, "If you won't tell me your name I'll make one up for you." She sighed, "My name is Nami." Nick pointed towards Coby, "That little guy is Coby."

"If you don't mind telling me, what island are we going to on that map?" He asked.

"The closest I can see on this map is an island called 'Shell Town'. It'll take us a while to get there, but we can make it." She said with an arrogant look on her face.

Nick could tell that she didn't like him. " **Not exactly the kind of person you would wan on your crew. However, she does seam to know what she is doing. She is leading us to the closest island I can detect.** " After Jarvis finished, Nick's eyebrows raised in surprised, _"For a second there I thought she was leading us wrong. She might be useful in the future."_

Nick then looked to see that Coby was having trouble with the sails on the boat, so he walked over to him to help.

* * *

They sailed for a few hours after that before they reached the closes island as they agreed. Nick and Coby got off the boat and waved Nami off to whatever she was doing next.

"Good luck on whatever you're going to do!" Nick said as he waves her off.

She hesitantly waved off to him and Coby as well. _"That is a strangest pirate that I have ever met."_

"Keep her name bookmarked. We may run into her again." Nick whispered under his breath. " **Yes, sir.**

Nick turns to Coby, "Hey, lets go get something to eat. My treat." Coby smiled and nodded in agreement to Nick's proposal.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Pirate Hunter Zoro! First change in history!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter will be longer.**

 **I originally planned posting Zoro's entrance into my story but it wouldn't let me post all of it at once.**

 **The next one will be his entrance.**

 **R &R**


	6. Pirate Hunter Zoro! First Change!

**Pirate Hunter Zoro! First change in history!**

* * *

Nick and Coby were eating at a dinner in the middle of the town. As they were eating, Nick started to ask Coby a few questions. "So, what Albida said about that Zoro guy, is he nearby?" Coby finished his drink and nodded. "Yeah, I heard he was arrested a few days ago and was sent to the Marine base not far from here."

The bartender and everyone else in the restaurant flinched at the mention of Zoro. Nick looked to them, eyebrow raised, "Something tells me we shouldn't bring him up in here. Can you take me to the base?"

"Sure. I've been there before. Again, that was a long time ago." Coby said as they exited the restaurant. Nick left behind a few bills of money that Garp gave him before he set out.

* * *

They arrived at the base to see that there was a large wall around it. Nick started to climb it, Coby got worried, "Nick! I don't thing that's a good idea!" Nick ignored him and continued to climb. He reached the top and was able to look over, he saw a man with his arms and body tied to a wooden cross in the middle of an empty field.

The man was wearing a green bandana over his head, a short sleeve shirt covered in blood, black pants, and what Nick would consider dress shoes. "Jarvis, what do you have on this guy?" Right as Nick finished his question, the inside of his glasses projected a Heads Up Display (HUD) with old newspapers and historical data.

" **According to history, Roronoa Zoro was trained at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village. He started his carrier of swordsmanship as a child and never looked back. After obtaining the sword, Wado Ichimonji, from his sensei, Koshiro, he set out to become the 'Worlds Greatest Swordsman'. He eventually became known as the 'Pirate Hunter', due to his habit of hunting down pirates and collecting their bounties. Unfortunately, he was never able to achieve his primary goal; he was executed for standing up to Axe-hand Morgan's son in this village.** " The HUD then turned off and Nick could see Zoro again.

"When did it say he was executed?" " **Looking at what history says, plus the current date: tomorrow morning.** " Nick's face looked less than pleased, _"Why would he get executed for standing up to a kid? If I am going to recruit him, it will have to be today."_

"Nick! Can you see anything?" Coby said from down below. Nick almost forgot he was still there. "Yeah, he's here. Come on up." Nick's HUD changed to show Zoro's hart beat and blood pressure; that way they could tell if he was lying to them. Zoro lifted his head to look at the man standing before him. "Could you do me a favor and untie me?"

Nick cocked his head at his question. Zoro continued, "I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted." He was smiling, there was even blood running down his mouth. "I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'm a man of my word."

Nick's HUD blinked positive; he was telling the truth. Before Nick could say anything, a little girl climbed over the wall with a latter and jumped down. Coby climbed up after her using the latter.

The girl walked up to Zoro with two rice balls in her hands. "Do you want to die or something, kid? Get lost." She seamed to ignore that comment and raised her hands holding the rise balls to Zoro, "Uhm, brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right? This is the first time I made rice balls…"

"Jarvis?" Nick asked as he was caught off guard when the little girl called Zoro 'brother'. " **There is no record that says he had any siblings. It is possible she is only calling him that as a way of showing kindness."**

"I'm not hungry! Leave me alone." Right then two armed guards and what looked to be a little blonde boy walked into the courtyard. "RORONOA ZORO! You shouldn't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." The boy walked closer to Zoro, as he was walking, Jarvis scanned his face and compared it to historical records. A picture popped up with a name underneath, 'Helmepo'.

"I'm going to take a guess that he's Axe-hand Morgan's son." " **Correct.** "

"If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…" Zoro said under his breath. Helmepo heard that, "Bastard? Don't get cocky, my dad is a Marine Lieutenant!"

Helmepo then stole the food from the little girl and ate one. He spat it out and stomped on them. He then said a bunch of insults at her and quoted rules about not feeding prisoners. All of witch made Nick so mad that he cracked the part of the wall he was on when his fists clenched. Helmepo then ordered the Marines that were with him to throw the girl out of the courtyard.

When that happened, Nick jumped off the wall and caught her before impact. Coby jumped down and helped the girl up. Nick stood up on his own and then climbed up the later, to see Helmepo leave. As soon as he left, Nick jumped down and walked over to Zoro.

Zoro looked up to Nick, he looked pretty pissed off. "You're still here? Leave now, or else he'll tell his dad about it."

"Do I really look like someone who's afraid of a spoiled brat?" Zoro huffed a smile, "No, you don't look it."

"I'm putting together a pirate crew, and I'm only looking for the best in the world."

"Heh… so you just gave up on life and became a crook, is that it?"

"Well it's a dream that I have, I would expect someone like you to understand, Mr. 'Greatest Swordsman In The World'."

Zoro's smile vanished when Nick brought up that title. "Relax. You're not the only one who has dreams." Nick said.

"Don't tell me… you're going to set me free and force me to join you."

"Actually, I still haven't decided yet. Considering from what a friend of mine has told me, you're a dangerous man."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help. I have another month until they let me go. I'm goanna do everything I can do to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

Nick's glasses beeped positive again, he smiled when he saw that. As he was about to walk away, Zoro asked him to hand him the flattened rice balls. After eating them, Zoro asked Nick to pass on the 'thank you' to the girl. Nick met up with Coby and the girl afterwards, she told them why he was tied up. Nick already knew the story, but he let her say it for Coby to understand.

* * *

After she finished her story, Nick still couldn't put together why he was executed, _"I can understand him being arrested for standing up to that spoils brat, but how could that get him executed?"_

Helmepo entered the bar that Nick and Coby were just at. They weren't far form the bar when they heard all the commotion of him harassing the people.

Helmepo was drinking a glass of wine, his feet were propped up on the table as if he owned the place. To Nick's surprise, Nami was in the bar as well. He walked up to her, "Hey, Nami. I thought you left?" She turned around to see who was talking to her, once she did, she looked pretty mad. "Yeah, well I had to restock my boat with food because you cleaned me out," her voice was evidence of how annoyed she was of him.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said with a slight laugh. She turned towards Helmepo, "Who is this guy?" "Just some twerp who needs an attitude adjustment. If you would excuse me." He said as he walked past her and towards Helmepo.

"I'm board out of my mind here, what should I do. Ooo, I could execute Zoro tomorrow; that'll be fun." Helmepo said with an arrogant laugh.

 _"THAT IS WHY HE WAS EXECUTED!?"_ , Nick lost control and punched Helmepo so hard he flew out of the bar.

"YOU BASTARD!" Helmepo screamed as he tried to stand from the punch, he kept falling over himself.

"NICK! What are you doing? You can't hit him!" Coby said as he was trying to keep Nick back.

"Brats like you are the scum of the earth," Nick said burning red hot with rage.

"You actually hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!" Helmepo said as he cried form the pain.

"Like I give a crap!"

"YOU WILL WHEN HE EXECUTES YOU FOR THIS!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BE A MAN AND DO IT YOURSELF?!" Nick screamed back, Coby still tried to keep him back.

"Why are you trying to get on the bad side of the Marines?" Coby asked while he was pushing him back. Coby let go when he felt that Nick wasn't pushing anymore.

"That settles it, Zoro is going to join my crew." Nick said as he stormed out of the room. Not before he tipped his hat off to Nami, she raised her glass in response to what he had done.

* * *

Nick returned to the courtyard, Zoro had his head down, as if he was dreaming. He woke up to see Nick standing in front of him. "You again? What do you want?"

"I'll free you, but only if you agree to join my crew."

"What, to become a crook? To hell with that."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They are the lowest form of scum. I intend to finish the month and fulfill my dream."

"Right, well, you see… I have already decided that you are going to join my crew."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Well I heard that you were the best swordsman around?"

"I AM! But that Helmepo took mine away."

"Then I'll get it back for you. But only if you agree to join."

"NOW YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

Before Zoro could say another word, Nick stared to head towards one of the Marine buildings. "Hey, it's the other building." He says as he points his head to the building on the opposite side of the courtyard.

Nick turned around fast and zipped past Zoro, breaking through the gate like it wasn't even there. _"Who is this guy?"_

* * *

" **Sir, if we are really going through with this, might I suggest we grab that Helmepo? He** ** _was_** **the one who took them, maybe he knows where they are, that way we don't end up on a wild goose chase around the base.** " Jarvis suggested as Nick was running towards the building. "Sounds good to me."

Nick looked up to see that Helmepo was on the roof with his father. Nick turned his arm rubber and flung it up the building like a grappling hook. He flung himself up and crashed right into a statue the Marines were setting up; causing it to shatter.

Nick found Helmepo once the dust cleared; he grabbed him and ran down the stairs, with Helmepo over his shoulder. "Tell me where to find Zoro's swords and I'll let you go." Nick said as he was still running.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you, just put me down first." Nick did as he was told and dropped Helmepo. "Where are they?" He said as he pulled Helmepo up holding his collar, his face showed how angry he was at him.

"They are in my room, we just passed them." He said pointing at the door.

Nick then let Helmepo go and walked towards the door, a few Marines arrived to stop him; Nick knocked them out with a few punches.

* * *

Back at the courtyard, Coby was untying Zoro. The suitcase was right next to them. Coby knew if he had lost it, Nick probably would have killed him.

"You have to get out of here Zoro" Coby said as he was trying to untie the knot.

"That moron is going to kill you for what you're doing, kid."

"I can't stand watching the Marines behave like this anymore. A true Marine should be honorable, not a lap dog to some spoiled jerk." Coby almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"Look kid, I can't leave. I have ten days left—"

"Well not really. Helmepo said he was going to execute you tomorrow."

"What?" Zoro was caught off guard by that remark.

"Helmepo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start. It pissed Nick off like you wouldn't believe. He punched Helmepo!"

"He did?" Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing; a pirate stood up for him.

"At the moment, the Marines are set on catching him. Don't worry, I wont ask you to become a pirate for this. But I will ask you to help him. Someone like you can help him in more ways than just strength. At least, that's what I believe.

"End of the line!" Zoro and Coby looked to see Morgan and a firing squad pointing their guns at them. "For you crimes of treason, I have sentenced you both to death."

* * *

Nick broke down the door of Helmepo's room; he looked around and found the swords next to the window. "Wait, why are there three?" " **Perhaps they are spares. The record only talks about one.** "

Nick grabbed all three; he then looked out to the window to see the firing squad pointing their guns at Zoro and Coby. "Aw, crap."

Coby had tears and snot running down his face. The Marines pointed their guns, readying to fire.

Nick backed up to get a running start, at the same time; Jarvis showed him what angle to jump to make it in time. Nick stats to run and breaks through the window like it wasn't even there.

He landed right in between his friends and the Marines in time to block the bullets. "NICK" Coby screamed at the sight of Nick taking the bullets for them. Turning his body into rubber, they flung off Nick's body without a scratch.

Nick lowered his head to where they could only see his mouth under his hat; he was smiling. "Nice try."

"What the hell? What is this guy?" Zoro was caught off guard to what he saw.

"My name is Shepard D. Nick, and I'm going to become the King of the Pirates." Nick said with a confident smile.

"King of the Pirates? You must be completely out of your mind."

"You know, your not exactly one to judge, Mr. 'Greatest Swordsman In The World.'" Zoro scowled when he brought that up again.

"Yeah, when he first told me, I thought he was crazy. But he is completely serious about it. He even plans to find the One Piece." Coby added on.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nick laughed. "Oh, here are your swords. Which ones are yours?" he asked as he held them out in front of Zoro.

"They all are mine. I use Santoryu, the three sword style." Zoro said.

"Here you go, given that Coby is here, I'm sure he told you about what the were going to do to you. Looks like you have a choice, a pretty easy one I must say; join me and live to fulfill your dream, or die here execution style." Nick said with a devious smile.

"What are you, the son of the Devil? It doesn't matter; if I stay here I'll die here. So lets do it." Zoro said with a devious smile of his own.

"Glad to see that you finally see reason." Nick then started pulling on the ropes.

Morgan looked pissed off by Nick's interruption. "Draw your swords and kill him!" The Marines did as he ordered and drew their swords and charged them.

"Damn, every time I pull they get titer." Nick said as he stopped pulling. Zoro saw the men charging them, "GIVE ME ONE OF MY SWORDS NOW!"

Nick did as what Zoro told him to do. In a blink of an eye, Zoro was cut loose, all three swords drawn, one in his mouth, and was holding all the blades of the Marines in a blocking pose.

"Woa. Nice move." Nick said at the sight of his new crewmember blocking the soldiers.

Zoro looked over his shoulder to the Marines he was blocking, "Make one move and you die." They started to cry to that threat.

"Today, I officially become a criminal, having fought the Marines directly. With no other choice, I become a pirate… that I promise. But I want you to know one thing; while I fight under you, the only thing I commit myself to is my ambition." Zoro said, still holding off the Marines.

"And what would that be?." Nick asked, he already knew what it was, he just wanted to hear it from Zoro. Nick's face changed; he seamed more calm and collected when Zoro said that last part.

"I intend to be The World's Greatest Swordsman. If somewhere along the line I decide to give that up, I want you accept responsible for it. After witch, you are to apologize." Zoro finished.

"I'm going to hold you to that. King of the Pirates deserves nothing less on his crew." Nick showed off with a face of confidence. " **It is highly unlikely he will achieve his objective.** " "That's not something he needs to hear right now."

"Zoro… Duck!" Nick said as he swung is right leg, "IRON-STRETCH WIP!" he knocked all the Marines behind Zoro down. "Mind telling me what you are exactly?"

"I just someone who ate the 'Iron-Stretch' fruit." Nick said, he readjusted his glasses so that they were on his face correctly.

"What the hell is a 'Iron-Stretch' fruit?" Zoro asked.

Nick didn't answer, intead he turned his attention to the Marines behind Zoro, cowering from them. Morgan started to get extremely mad at his troops, he even went so far as to order them to kill themselves if they were cowards.

"What babies, this will be easy." Zoro said as he readied his swords. Nick ran past him and charged Morgan.

"KICK HIS ASS, NICK" Coby cheered him on.

Nick ran at Morgan with full force, he made his hand as hard as iron and tried to punch Morgan. To Nick's surprise, Morgan blocked the attack with his axe-hand; he made a small dent in the metal of the axe. " _Iron isn't stronger than steel, damn it!"_

"You stupid pirate. Do you even understand who you are fighting? I am Marine Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!" Morgan said as he pulled his captain's jacket off.

"I'm Nick, and I don't care who you are." Nick said.

That comment made Morgan even angrier than he already was; he swung his axe at Nick multiple times, Nick managed to dodge every single one. Coby and Zoro were impressed as to how fast Nick could move. Finally, when Nick saw an opening, he punched Morgan, with his iron hand, in the face.

The Marines stood there in shock at the sight of their Captain getting hit by Nick. "YOU RUNT!" Morgan charged at him and swung, "NOW DIE!" Using Morgan's momentum, Nick grabbed the axe as he swung and threw him across the courtyard.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Nick said with a smile. " **I do not think aggravating him is a good idea.** " Jarvis suggested. "The angrier he gets, the more rash he fights. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Nick said under his breath.

Nick saw that Morgan wasn't getting up so he walked over to him. Morgan was still conscious, Nick grabbed him by the collar, "You disgrace your uniform." He punched Morgan. "You ruined my friend, Coby's, dream!" He punched again.

"BLUE-SHADE!" Came a cry form behind Nick.

" **Sounds** **like you have a nickname already.** _"_ Nick heard Jarvis say as he turned around to see Helmepo holding Coby at gunpoint. Jarvis scanned the gun; it was loaded.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, YOU WON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" Helmepo screamed; he was giggling the gun at Coby's head.

Nick looked Coby's eyes, he was scared beyond belief; Nick gave Coby a smile that Coby knew meant, 'trust me'. "Nick, you don't have to worry about me. Even if I die, don't stop fighting!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Nick started to walk towards them slowly. "You hear that, blonde boy? Coby is ready to die for what he believes in. Are you?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I STILL HAVE A HOSTAGE HERE!" Helmepo screamed as he pulled Coby closer and put the gun to his head.

As Nick was getting closer, Morgan got back up and charged at Nick with a swing of his axe. Nick through a punch at Helmepo, at the same time, Zoro slashed Morgan; Causing Morgan to stop his attack and fall down unconscious. Helmepo was sent flying at the wall behind them, leaving Coby unharmed.

"Nice move." Nick said to his new crewmember.

"Just doing my job, Captain." Zoro said with a smile through his sword in his mouth.

"I knew I picked he right guy." Nick smiled. He started walking to where Coby left the suitcase and picked it up. " **If this is how you plan on recruiting the rest of the crew, then this is going to be quite the journey."** Jarvis said. If Jarvis had a face, he'd be smiling right now.

The Marines all cheered to the fall of their harsh captain. Zoro fell, due to the adrenalin in his body wearing off. Nick handed Coby the suitcase and helped Zoro stand by putting his arm over his shoulder, "Come on, crewman. Lets get you patched up."

* * *

 **(The next day)**

* * *

Thanks to the generosity of the little girl and her family, Nick, Zoro, and Coby had a place to spend the night. The local hospital patched up Zoro for free, as a thank you for taking down Morgan. When morning came, Nick started writing a letter, it was addressed to Vice-Admiral Garp.

The café had a celebration to the fall of Captain Morgan, Nick ate almost all the food, Zoro drank all the booze, and Coby tried to eat whatever he could before Nick ate it all. Nick also made sure that Zoro's wounds were all patched up before they started planning to leave.

"So, who else is on this crazy crew of yours besides me?" Zoro asked after drinking a pint of liquor.

"Your actually the first." Nick said while he was still eating.

Zoro spat out his liquor, "You can't be serious. You think just the two of us amounts to an entire pirate crew?"

"What? We are a couple of strong guy's." Nick said with a sort of innocent look on his face.

"Ok, fine. Do you at least have a ship?" Zoro asked.

"Well, not exactly." Nick pointed at Nami's boat at the dock. "I know the owner of that boat, we can by passage to whatever island she goes to next. From there we can buy a boat, I'm sure" Nick then pulled out a small bag of jewels that he took form Helmepo's room. _"Maybe this will make her say yes."_

"You have got to be kidding me." Zoro said as he looked out the window.

"Hey. The world wasn't made in one day. We will get our own ship eventually, just not now." Nick tried to make an innocent face again.

Zoro started to laugh, "You are a crazy guy."

"Says the guy who wants to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World." Nick said with a smile.

"Something tells me Nick wasn't born with the part of the brain the plans out all the details." Coby said as he was eating.

"You do know what that would take right? To be the Greatest Swordsman?" Nick asked Zoro after taking a bite out of a pice of meat. "You would have to face-off against..." Jarvis pulled up the current greatest on Nick's HUD, "Hawkeye Mihawk."

Zoro drank another pint of liquor, "You know him?"

Without asking, Jarvis already pulled up some of the legends on Mihawk, "I've heard stories of him cutting ships to pieces and cutting through objects that most people would think is uncuttable."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard too." Zoro looked confident, "And I'll beat him."

"I believe that you will." Nick said after a big belch. "And soon we'll have more crewmembers."

"When do you plan on sailing out to the Grand Line." The little girl asked Nick.

"Not yet, we still need a few more crew members, and a big enough ship to survive such a treacherous place." Nick said as he finished eating.

"On that we can agree on." Zoro said.

"You too should be careful. I hear all kinds of stories form that place." Coby said as he drank his juice.

"What does it matter to you? You're not coming with us, are you?" Zoro asked.

"No, but I still worry. Even though I only knew Nick for a few days, I still consider him a friend." Coby said, he sounded shy as he said that last part.

"Same to you Coby. We may separate, but we still can be friends." Nick said as he tipped his hat to Coby.

"Thanks to you two, I plan to fulfill my dream and become a Marine." Coby said with confidence.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Marine intelligence will find out you worked for Albida, cabin boy or not; they may not let you in." Zoro said.

"Oh, I never thought about that." Coby started to lower his head.

"I'll take care of that. A high ranking Marne owes me a favor." Nick said.

"Really?" Coby wash shocked/excited to here Nick say that.

Marines walked into the café, one of them walked to Nick. "We heard a rumor that you are a pirate, is that ture."

Nick stood up and looked to the Marines. "That is correct," there was no fear or doubt in his voice; Coby was shocked.

"We appreciate all that you have done for our town by taking down that tyrant. However, we as Marines cannot sit idly by and let you walk around this town free. But out of respect for what you did for us, we will not report you to Head Quarters." The marine said.

The crowd behind him started to get angry for the way the Marines were treating Nick and Zoro. Nick turned to the table, dropped twenty berries and turned to Zoro. "I'd say its time to go." He then picked up the suitcase and made his way to the door.

"Aye." Zoro agreed as he stood up.

Nick turned to the girl's mother, "Keep the change."

Coby stayed at the bar, one of the Marines noticed him. "Aren't you with them?"

"Uh…" Coby was flustered; he didn't know what to say.

"Who, him?" Nick turned around to face the Marine who asked. "Nope, that guy isn't pirate material; wouldn't last a day as a pirate. He said something about being a Marine instead."

As the Marine faced him to say something, Nick held out a folded letter. "Do me a favor and mail this to Vice-Admiral Garp. Oh and send this boy and that little twerp Helmepo with it too."

"Why should I send them with it?" the Marine asked.

"Because after he reads it, he'll want to see them." Nick said with a cold look on his face. He then turned to Coby, "You can only go up form here, Coby. The rest is up to you." He exited the café and made his way to the dock behind Zoro.

* * *

( **What the note said** :

Grandpa,

It's Nick. I made it so far. Got into my first fights, won both of them. Listen, I am sending you two boys. Their names are Coby and Helmepo. Coby is a good kid, has a dream as strong as mine. Helmepo is a spoiled kid who needs to learn the discipline of being a Marine instead of being a high-ranking official's spoiled son. I think you should put them through the 20-years training; they need it as much as I did.

Nick.

P.S. I have been keeping under the radar, don't worry.)

* * *

When they reached the dock, Nami was already there loading it up. "Hey Nami, you need a hand?"

"What do you want?" She sounded irritated again.

Nick took a deep breath and sighed, "I need a ride again, we'll go wherever you're going. Hopefully from there we can buy our own ship."

"Why should I help you again? And where's your little friend? And who's this guy?" She pointed to Zoro.

"Coby isn't with me, he's a Marine. This 'guy' is my newest crewmember." Nick said as he set his suitcase in the boat.

"You still haven't told me why I should help you." She said.

Nick pulled out the bag of jewels, he dropped two jewels in his hand and handed them to her, "Those are for the trip earlier. You'll get two more for taking us to the next island"

She looked at the jewels, then to Nick, "Get your stuff onboard already."

Zoro didn't waste any time and sat down on the boat and fell asleep. Nick helped Nami cast the boat off the dock.

To Nick's surprise, all the Marines, townspeople and Coby saw them off. Coby and the Marines all saluted as they left. Nick could vaguely hear Coby when he said, "NICK! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP! I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR DREAM!"

Nick waved them of and shouted back, "AND I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOURS!"

Following Nami's instructions, they sailed off to the next island.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Affects of Change! Pirate Clowns!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: And here is the other half to that chapter.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **I'll update soon.**

 **R &R**


	7. Affects of Change! Pirate Clowns!

**Affects of Change! Pirate Clowns!**

* * *

 **AN: This chapter will explain how Nick's choices affect history. Well, at least, a little bit of change.**

* * *

The sun was setting, Nami and Zoro were both asleep in the boat's little cabin, and Nick stayed outside as first watch. Nick watched the sun set, the green flash happened before his eyes. When it did, he thought back to Robin, _"I wonder where she is right now."_

" **If she's out there, sir, I'm sure we'll find her.** " Jarvis said.

Nick was a little shocked by Jarvis' statement. " **I can read your vitals through the glasses. I noticed your heart rate changed when the sun had set.** "

"Why are you being so nosey?" Nick said with a half smile. Since the others were asleep in the cabin, he was able to speak at full volume.

" **It was in the job description.** " Jarvis said.

 _"Who would have thought an AI could make a joke."_ Nick thought with a full smile.

"So… Is there any new information from the probe yet? Now that we saved Zoro from his execution, what's different."

" **From the data I have received from the probe, he has disappeared. However, it does say that he was rescued form captivity by an unknown man and helped take down the Marine tyrant known as 'Axe-hand Morgan'. After that, it's like he disappeared. If I were to guess, we have become an anomaly in the time line that we can't see in history; at least, not yet anyway.** "

"So you mean, if we do something big like, save a country from destruction, it would cause a massive change in history?"

" **Correct. Although, I doubt we would do anything like that.** "

"You never know, Jarvis. The world is a big place. What about our boat owner? What does history say about her?"

Jarvis pulled up historical pictures of Nami and her past on Nick's HUD as he spoke,

" **Her name is Nami, can't find anything on a family name. According to history, she is a cat burglar. She went around the East Blue stealing from pirates. She was orphaned at a very young age. A former marine took her in, named Bellemere. She was later killed by a fish-man, named Arlong. Arlong is the captain of the 'Arlong Pirates'. After her stepmother's death, Nami made a deal with Arlong to buy her town's freedom from him. Her home town is called Cocoyasi Village.** "

"Explains why she's a cat burglar. What else?"

" **That's odd.** "

"What is?"

" **It appears that the rest of the data is corrupted sir**."

"What do you mean 'corrupted'?"

" **Unclear at this time, sir. I can't find anything else on her.** "

"You think it could be us?"

" **It would be a possibility.** "

"Let me know if anything changes."

Nick then yawned and looked to the cabin on the boat, "She may not be pirate material. Well… I guess we'll find out when we get to the next island.

* * *

(AN: the way I had it figured for Nick is that, as he continues his journey, before he makes a big decision like recruiting someone or going on a possibly dangerous mission, he checks what history has to say about it. If history says that something bad will happen and there's a chance he can stop it, he will take it. I hope this isn't hurting your brains too much.)

* * *

When morning came, they finally arrived at their destination. Nick and Zoro waved her off as started walking into town.

"So… what's next for us?" Zoro said as they were entering the town.

"I'm hungry, lets find an open café." Nick said holding the suitcase in one hand and his stomach in the other.

They walked around town for an hour; there was no one in sight. "Where is everyone?" Zoro asked.

"It's the middle of the day, there's no reason why this town should be empty." Nick said as they continued down the street.

" **Behind you. I believe our friend is in trouble.** " Jarvis said.

Nick turned around to see what Jarvis was talking about. He saw Nami run across the street and between buildings as three armed men, with clown makeup on, chasing her. Nick handed the suitcase to Zoro, "Hold this, I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Zoro yelled, but it was too late, Nick was already gone, climbing up a building. Once he reached the top he could see where Nami was running and chased after her, while jumping from building to building.

Once he was close enough he jumped, made his body as hard as iron and crashed on the ground between Nami and the men.

"Oh 'Boss'! Thank you for showing up just in time." She said, she sounded as if she looked up to him. "I'll leave them to you," she said as she ran away.

"NAMI!" Nick said, his teeth were razor-sharp when he yelled at her. He then turned around to the three men that were chasing her.

They were only a few inches taller than Nick, one of them pulled his hat off his head, revealing his short brown hair. "Well look what we have here. Who need her when we can get her boss," the man said with a devious smile.

The second he finished that sentence Nick hit him with an iron fist so hard that he went threw the building behind him. After he was punched, the hat floated up then down and rested on Nick's hand, "Touch the hat again and I'll kill you."

The two-armed men then got angry and started to attack Nick. Two minutes later they were pilled over each other while Nick walking away.

"Wow. You're stronger than I thought." Nick stopped walking, he knew it was her.

Nami was sitting on a balcony of a building. Before Nick turned to look at her he said, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say, you were there the whole fight, weren't you?"

"Yup."

"Who are you really?" Nick said with a half smile and a curious look on her face. Of course he already knew, he just wanted to hear it form her.

"I am a thief who only steals treasure from pirates. You want to be partners? Your friend can join too… Where is he by the way?" She said as she looked around.

"What do you mean, he was right behind…" Nick then looked to where he had come from to see that Zoro was nowhere in sight. "You have got to be kidding me. He saw where I was going."

"So, anyway, are you interested?" She tried to make the deal again.

Nick started walking away, "Not interested in thieves, sorry."

"Wait, hold on!" She jumped down from the balcony and ran after him. As he was walking she followed. "So, what's with the hat?"

"It's a promise I made" Nick said as they were walking through the town.

* * *

Nami lead him to a house in town, she was sitting on the table while he was sitting in a chair next to a window. He looked out of the window to see the town, hoping to eventually see Zoro walk by.

"Other than that other guy, who else is on your crew?" She asked.

He was still looking out to the window when he answered. "Just one right now. I'm still in the process of making a crew." Nick turned and looked around the room, "This your home?"

"No, I don't even know whose house this is. Everyone in the village is hiding in a shelter outside of town. They are trying to avoid conflict with the 'Buggy Pirate Fleet'." She said.

"Who are they?" He asked.

As Nami explained, Jarvis activated the HUD and matched what she was saying, "Buggy is a famous pirate, known for his love of cannons. When a bunch of kids from a village where he once stayed made fun of his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village and, it's said that he's got a strange power too."

Jarvis matched everything to what she said. All except what his power is. " **I can't find what his power is. I don't believe it's the corruption this time, maybe he never publicized it.** "

Nick then looked out to the village, "I'm guessing with all these empty houses, you're going to steal from them too."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I STEAL FROM PIRATES!" She screamed with razor sharp teeth. She then calmed down as she continued. "Don't even compare me with those common house robbers. My goal is to get a hundred million berries. Then I'm going to buy a certain village."

" **That 'certain' village would no doubt be her home town.** " Jarvis said.

Nick was able to keep his calm composure; he then turned to her, "Hundred million… You'll have to steal from a lot of pirates." He almost laughed as he talked.

"I've got a plan for that!" She pulled out a map from her pocket, "Look, this is the Grand Line map I just stole from those guys from before. First I'll steal all the treasure that Buggy has, then I'm going to the Grand Line and steal form all the big pirates that live there."

" **She'll be dead inside a week doing that alone. Which is probably why she's asking you to join.** " Jarvis said.

"Wadday think? Don't you wanna team up and earn a bunch? Your crewmate can join too. Of course you too will have your own shares."

"You wouldn't happen to be a good navigator by any chance?"

"Are you kidding? Other than using that map to find our way to this island, I have great navigation skills! Well, there aren't a lot of people who know more about it than I do. Especially since I love the sea!" she said with a lot of confidence in her voice.

"You know, I guess I _could_ use some one with your talents in my crew." He then crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair, "It just so happens that I plan on going to the Grand Line as well." He finished with a smile.

"REALLY?!" She started to get excited.

"Yup, I could use a good navigator in my pirate crew."

She slammed her hands on the table, "NO WAY!" Right then she realized who he really was, "Oh… So you're a pirate. Forget it! We never had this conversation?" She waved her hands.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You seamed eager to join." Nick was caught off guard by her outburst.

"I hate pirates! The only things I care about are money and tangerines." she yelled.

"You sure as hell seam to act like a pirate." He said as he decided to stand up.

"I'm a thief."

"What's the difference?"

"Pirates are cruel. They pillage, plunder, and loot…"

Just as she was about to finish she was interrupted when he sang, "Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho."

She then looked confused by that, Nick then realized that that song hadn't been invented in this time yet, "Ah, its… an old song I once heard." _"Old from where I come from."_

( **AN: Had to be done. ;)** )

"Are you going to be my navigator or not?" Nick said as he looked out to the window.

 _"Maybe I can use him."_ Nami thought as she got off the table and walked over to him, "Well, it looks like you're in a fix, so just under one condition I'll consider it." She sounded confident.

Nick looked to her, "Great, name your condition."

"I want you to take on Buggy." She looked to him with a devious look on her face.

"Okay lets go." Nick said as he walked to the door. He stopped and looked to her, "Where is he anyways?"

"I'll take you to him, just after I get something first." She ran to the tool shed outside of the house.

" **You do realize that she is setting you up, right?** " Jarvis said. "Maybe, but I'm sure I can handle Buggy."

They were walking through town towards the docks. Nami was holding a rope.

"What's with the rope?" Nick asked as they were walking.

"It's just a rope. Got a problem?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face. _"As if I'd ever become a pirate."_

As they walked she hit him over the head with a metal mallet and raped him in a rope. Because she caught him off guard, he didn't make his head iron when she hit him, so he was out cold.

* * *

He then woke up in a cage; he looked around to see that he was completely surrounded by clowns. He heard a loud explosion; he turned his head to see that a row of five houses was destroyed.

"HAHAHA!" Nick heard a man laugh and turned to see who it was. The man was wearing a captain's coat, captain's hat, face paint and a red nose. _"I'm guessing that's Buggy."_ " **Glad to see that you're awake, sir. As to what you missed: Nami turned you in for her own sake and Buggy showed her his new toy. Oh and they are having a party**." "I thought I smelled food." Nick's mouth stared to drool.

"The power is so great; this thing can wipe out the whole little village in one shot! This and the powers I have gained from the Devil-Fruit assure my future success at the Grand Line!" Buggy said with a voice of dominance.

But then turned the cannon to Nick, who was still in the cage. "Now, shoot the cannon Nami! And swear upon this, your loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rule the world with me! Get rid of your old boss once and for all!" Buggy said.

Nami started to look nervous, "Kill that guy…!?" She started to sweat, "Me…?" She then turned to Buggy, "N…No! Captain Buggy! I don't think that's necessary! More importantly… Why don't we drink? Lets just ignore that guy!"

Buggy then looked to her with a face full of both anger and annoyance. "Kill him."

After saying that, the crew behind him started to cheer her on to pull the trigger.

Nick on the other hand looked calm. Nami was shaking, _"If I don't do it they'll kill me. But if I do I'll be no better than a pirate."_

Nick noticed her shaking and smiled, "Your hands are shaking. The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn to himself at, and you lack that strength to fulfill that oath."

She looked him in the eye, "Oh, strong oath. Wonder what that is… is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that a pirate's oath…?"

Nick's smile drops fast, "No, not even close. It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life for your crew."

One of the clowns behind her ran up to the cannon and pulled out a match to light the cannon. Nami pulled out her three-piece staff and put it together. She then knocked him away from the cannon. Even Nick was caught off guard by that move.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Buggy demanded.

"Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me, I hate pirates more than anything!" Nami yelled at Buggy.

"Now the truth comes out." Nick said under his breath.

Some of the clown pirates started to charge Nami, she did her best, but even she can't fight a crowd all on her own. The cannon string was burning, Nick noticed and tried to untie the ropes. Nami was about to be overwhelmed until a man came in and knocked the crowd off her.

"Took you long enough, Zoro." Nick said with a smile.

"I hope this isn't your idea of fun!" Zoro said as he set down the suitcase and drew his swords.

"So you're the famous Roronoa Zoro. Come to collect my bounty?" Buggy said as he drew his knives.

"Not interested, I'm not a Pirate Hunter anymore." Zoro stared him down, while putting his third sword in his mouth.

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become even more famous." Buggy sounded arrogant as he twirled his knife in his hand.

They both looked at each other and charged, Zoro cut him to pieces. The crowed gasped at the sight; Nami put her hands to her mouth.

"That was too easy," Nick thought, and he was right. A blade pierced Zoro's left side. The knife was being held by one Buggy's right hand, which was floating.

"ZORO!" Nick screamed.

The crowed laughed at the sight of Zoro falling to his knees from the pain. All of the pieces of Buggy came back together as Buggy was laughing. "The Chop-Chop fruit! That's the name of the devil fruit I ate!"

Just as Buggy was getting ready to stab Zoro again, Nick had an idea.

"Hey, Big Nose! That was a dirty move!" Nick shouted.

All of the pirates' jaws dropped to the ground; even Nami was caught off guard. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE!?" Buggy screamed as he shot his left arm holding a knife. The knife went through the cage's bars and hit Nick.

"NICK!" Zoro screamed at the sight of the blade hitting Nick.

To everyone's surprise, the blade hit Nick's chest, but it didn't pierce his skin. However, it did cut the ropes. "I'm going to promise you one thing, clown face. I'm goanna kick your ass." Now that he was free, he shot his arms straight up and broke the cage open.

He jumped out and ran to Zoro, "Time to go." Zoro nodded.

Nick grabbed the suitcase and put Zoro's arm over his shoulder. Nick then kicked the cannon so that it'd be facing the clowns; the fuse was still burning. The clowns got scared and jumped off the roof just as the cannon fired. Buggy was sent flying through three houses. In all the commotion; Nick, Zoro and Nami all escaped together.

* * *

After they left, they found that one man and a dog were still in town. Nick treated Zoro's wounds to the best of his knowledge. A few hours of waiting went by until Nick heard a familiar sound, Buggy's cannons. Nick looked out to see that Buggy was leveling the town with his new toy. The old man ran off to go face buggy on is own. Then Zoro walked out, ready to fight. "Lets go help that old man."

"I was hopping you would wake up in time." Nick said, looking to Zoro.

"More important than the injury done to my body, is the one done to my name. I plan on getting back at Buggy for getting the better of me." Zoro said as he put on his dark green bandana.

Nick smiled and nodded to that comment. Nami however looked to Zoro as if he was some kind of idiot. "Lets go." Nick said as he cracked his knuckles.

" **Are you sure you don't want to use the suit? It could be dangerous.** " Jarvis suggested. "I'd be overkill against these wimps." Nick said with a confident smile.

Nami looked worried, but followed them to the fight anyway.

* * *

As they arrived, Nick saw that the old man was yelling at Buggy and then Buggy grabbed him with his detached right hand, holding him by the collar. Nick then put down the suitcase and ran at the old man. Nick pulled the hand off him, and then gave Buggy the best stare down he could give, while wearing sunglasses. "Black Fedora…" Buggy said.

"Actually, it's 'Blue-Shade'. Sounds cooler that way." He finished with a half smile. "I've kept my promise… I'm going to kick your ass!"

Buggy retracted his hand to his body, "So you come without a single trace of fear by your own will?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Nick said.

Buggy's second, Cabaji, stood forward, "Morons, you're all goanna die!"

"Get out of here, this isn't your fight anymore." Nick said to the old man, he looked to the pirates then back to Nick. "Thank you." The old man said as he then ran off.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL!" Buggy screamed.

The cannon fired and shot straight for Nick. Nick then made his feet iron and his body rubber as the cannonball hit his chest, using his iron feet he held his ground, while using his rubber body he flung the cannonball right back at the pirates.

"Now it gets interesting." Nick said as he readjusted his hat.

Nami slapped him upside the head, "YOU IDIOT! WARN US NEXT TIME!"

Buggy and Cabaji climbed out of the wreckage; they looked pissed.

Cabaji made a move for Nick. He was riding his unicycle to travel so fast. Zoro blocked him just in time. Zoro and Cabaji started to duel in their own fight; Nick decided to let Zoro handle it. " **You're not going to help him?** " Jarvis asked. "And hurt his pride even more? No thank you."

Zoro and Cabaji's duel was brutal, Cabaji hit Zoro multiple times in the area to where he was stabbed. Zoro was able to keep up with the blocking most of the time, and he even was able to knock San off his unicycle. Zoro continued to bleed, " **Sir, his wound has just reopened. He has two hours before he falls unconscious and three before he bleeds out.** " Nick didn't respond, he just stood there, straight faced, _"Come on, Zoro. Where is that spirit I saw before?"_

Zoro took a deep breath and pulled out his third sword. "My goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." He placed the sword in his mouth, "is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us."

Cabaji didn't seamed worried, but at the same time, Nick was smiling, _"There's the spark."_

Zoro and Cabaji continued their fight as Nami talked to Nick, "I'll make a deal with you, if you can get me tat map from Buggy, I may consider joining you."

"And where are you going?" He asked as she was walking away.

"I have treasure to steal, remember?" Before he could object she was already gone.

With nothing else to do, he then turned to Buggy, _"I get a map from him, she joins. Sounds like a good deal."_

Nick then noticed that Buggy was attempting to give Cabaji the upper hand by attacking Zoro. Nick jumped between Zoro and Buggy and stepped on Buggy's hand that was aiming for Zoro, "Now that rude. This is their fight." Buggy screamed at the pain of Nick stepping on his hand.

Zoro then continued his fight with San, after a few strikes, Zoro then made a stance. "ONI..." Cabaji charged at Zoro while he made his move. "GIRI!" The attack struck Cabaji with three slashes to the body, causing him to fall down unconscious due to the pain. Zoro then sheathed his swords, and sat next to a building and fell asleep.

Nick smiled at the sight of his first mate winning his second fight as a pirate. Nick then turned to Buggy, lifted his foot to let his hand go and smiled, "Now it's our turn to fight."

Buggy smiled, "Let's play." he then split himself in half, his upper body floated up while his lower body stayed on the ground. His shoes stuck out blades at the end of them, "CHOP-CHOP WINDMILL!" his legs spun like a buzzsaw as they charged at Nick. Nick dogged the attack by jumping high. Buggy then threw blades at Nick, Nick then made his body iron and stopped all the knives. Nick then charged Buggy, jumping high and tried to punch his face, but his head popped off right before he could hit it. Nick then hit the ground behind Buggy as he laughed.

 _"This guy separates himself before I can even hit him."_ Nick's thought was cut short when Buggy shot his arm holding knives at Nick. "CHOP-CHOP CANNON!" Nick caught the arm, but then the hand shot out next, Nick was able to move his head just in time for the blades to miss; but they scratched the cloth on the hat. Nick's eyes grew dark, "You red nosed bastard."

"Crying over a scratched hat, are we? I know who it belonged to, that pitiful excuse of a pirate, 'Red-Haired' Shanks. He was once my comrade when he as still a rookie. But he was still as much an idiot as he is now." Buggy said as he started to laugh.

"Now I'm goanna kill you." Nick said as he charged again, so fast that his hat fell of his head. Buggy separated his head from is body, "CHOP-CHOP EMERGENCY ESCAPE!" But just as his had came off, Nick punched his body with an iron fist and all his might in one blow. "DON'T YOU **EVER** COMPARE YOURSELF TO HIM!" Buggy was sent flying to the building behind him.

Nami arrived holding a bag full of treasure from Buggy's ship. Buggy broke out of the building, levitated his upper body and spotted her, "PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!" His upper body charged at Nami at full speed, blades in hand. While he was charging, Nick noticed that Buggy's legs were just standing there, _"It worked for his main body, maybe..."_

Just as he was within a few feet from Nami, Buggy sopped and started to scream. Nami looked to where Nick was and saw that Nick had just kick Buggy in the family jewels, most likely with an iron leg.

( **AN: Just imagining it hurts. X(** )

"I'm still here you know!" Nick said as he put his hat back on his head. Nick then noticed Nami standing there with the bag, "Hey, Nami. You might want to put that bag down and run. Otherwise you'll get chased again."

"Drop my treasure and leave? Hell no!" She said while holding the bag of treasure closer.

"'Your' treasure? THATS MINE!" Buggy got back up and scattered his body into smaller pieces, "CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL!" all the piece scattered and surrounded Nami. However, his feet were still near Nick and were quietly walking away. Nick grabbed one and stepped on it, Buggy screamed at the pain of his foot being crushed by an iron foot. "Not so tough now, are you?" Nick said as he squeezed the foot under his.

"AHH! Stop it you idiot!" Buggy yelled in pain.

"The one that's got to stop... IS YOU!" Nami screamed as she slammed the bag of treasure against Buggy's face.

Buggy then smiled, he grabbed a hold of the bag, but Nami wouldn't let go. His hands then let go as they pointed their knives at her body, Nick started running and kicked Buggy's head before he could react or stab Nami. "Head shot." Nick said.

" **Was that really the best you could do?** " Jarvis said. _"Everyone's a critic."_

"That was for the old man." Nick said as he pushed the glasses back into place on his face.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Nami said.

"Don't mention it." Nick then turned to Buggy's body, "Oh yeah, the map." He was able to find it in Buggy's pants as they were on the ground next to Nick. "Well, looks like we have a map to the Grand Line now."

"I don't think so." Buggy's head was floating again. "CHOP-CHOP RETURN!" Buggy got his feet and hands back, but the rest of his body was missing. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these, would you?" Nami said while standing over Buggy's body parts tied up in rope.

"A thief has more skills than I thought." Nick said as he smiled and charged Buggy with both his arms stretching far. "I got this."

As Nick was charging, Buggy started to sweat, "You're done here! IRON-STRETCH BAZOOKA!" Both his arms impacted Buggy so hard that he went flying so far that he was out of sight. " **Going. Going. Gone. Home run.** " Nick smiled to Jarvis' joke. "Now that, was a good one."

* * *

Nick walked over to where Zoro was sleeping, picked up the suitcase in one hand and put Zoro over his shoulder again. Nami picked up all the treasure that was scattered in the fight. They walked to the docks, Nick put Zoro down and looked to Nami, "So... I got you the map, you join. That was the deal. Are you going to keep your promise?" He asked while holding the map in front of her.

She looked disappointed, "Just get in the boat and lets go."

Nick set Zoro in the boat and put his suitcase down. Nick pushed the boat as Nami unfurled the sails. Just as they were leaving, the old man returned, "THANK YOU! FOR SAVING OUR VILLAGE!"

Nick waved him off, "TAKE CARE OF THAT DOG OF YOURS!"

* * *

An hour after they left Nami noticed something. "YOU LEFT MY TREASURE BEHIND! I GAVE YOU HALF OF IT DIDN'T I? THAT'S FIVE MILLION BERRIES!"

"Yeah, but since _half_ the town was destroyed in the fight, i thought it would take some money to repair it." Nick said waving his arms.

Nami tried to push him off the boat, while Zoro was laughing at the sight. After a few minutes of trying to push Nick off Nami stopped and started to laugh herself. Compelled to laugh as well, Nick joined in, "Welcome to the crew, Nami." he said as he continued to laugh.

" **This indeed will be quite the adventure.** " Jarvis added.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Great Captain Usopp! New Ship! I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading up till now.**

 **I know what you all are thinking, "W** **hen is he going to use the suit?"** **Well that's not going to happen just yet, not until something really big happens.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like my story.**

 **R &R**


	8. Great Captain Usopp! New Ship!

**Great Captain Usopp! New Ship!**

* * *

 **AN: And so, its time that Ussop makes his appearance into my story.**

* * *

It was nighttime again; Nick took another shift and talked to Jarvis. "So, what did we change this time?" He lied down and looked up to the stars as Jarvis told him what he asked.

" **According to history; the village you were just in has now been saved from full destruction. Also thanks to your intervention, Buggy's name has not gotten any bigger than an arrogant pirate to the World Government. Other than that, nothing really.** " Jarvis said showing pictures of the village and of Buggy's status not getting any higher.

Nick laughed at that last part, "Serves that 'chop-chop' bastard right. Were you able to clear that data about Nami yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, I do have hopes that I will clear it up eventually."

"You have 'hopes'?" Nick said while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an AI, I have a right to hope."

Nick smiled at that comment, _"Yes you do."_

" **Sir, I have just realized something.** "

"What would that be?"

" **We are pirates now. At the moment we are still building our crew. But there is something else we may need in the future when you become the King of the Pirates.** "

"What's that?"

" **Allies.** "

"What do you mean?"

" **Like any other great pirate, you will need allies in the days to come. Like in the even that you need support or resources that we don't have, we can call on them for help. Not to mention, it would also benefit them as well; if they ever need assistance in any way, we would be there to help them.** "

Nick looked surprised, "Why didn't I think of that. Good idea, Jarvis."

" **I am here to serve.** " If Jarvis had a face, he'd be smiling right now.

Nick outstretched his arms and yawned, "Well… I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Jarvis."

" **Goodnight, Sir.** "

* * *

The next morning, Nami was looking over all the supplies they have left, after Nick had his fill of breakfast. "You know we can't survive like this!"

"What do you mean?" Nick said as he finished eating a piece of bread.

"If your plan is to go to the Grand Line, you'll need more than _this_!" Nami says as she gestures the boat they are currently in.

"I am fully aware the boat we are in isn't 'Grand Line material'. I was hoping somewhere along the way there we could buy a bigger ship to use." Nick finished as he laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok, fine. But we are still short on crewmembers." Nami said.

"A ship and supplies are the easy parts, finding crewmembers is the hard part. You have any suggestions on where to go to get the supplies at least?"

"Well… there's a village due north. We should go there first. First thing we should do is get a better ship."

"Sounds good to me." Nick stood up and walked over to the rudder of the boat and then stopped. He looked down to Nami, "Which way is North again?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Move over, let me do it."

Nick moved, letting her take over the boat. _"It still technically her boat, after all."_

They sailed on for an hour before they reached the island Nami mentioned. Once they exited the boat and walked on the beach; a man with a long nose greeted them.

"HEY THERE! I AM THE GREAT PIRATE CAPTAIN USOPP! I HAVE AN ARMY OF 74,000 MEN AT MY COMMAND!" Usopp was standing on a cliff-side looking over Nick and his crew.

"If you know what's good for you, you would leave this village alone!" Usopp demanded.

"You're lying right?" Nami said, her face was expressionless.

"How did you know?! Ah crap!" Usopp cursed himself for blowing his own cover after a simple question.

Nick couldn't help but laugh. Usopp got mad quick, "Hey! Don't underestimate me! I am a man with high self-esteem! And everyone calls me 'Honorable Usopp!'"

"Relax, buddy. We aren't looking for any trouble, I promise." Nick raised his hands, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated. A loud grumbling sound happened, everyone looked to Nick, he then looked to Usopp, "You won't happen to have any food on you, huh?"

* * *

Usopp lead them to a food café, while Nick was eating, Nami explained to Usopp about their need of a bigger ship. Usopp told them of the rich family that lives in the village. Nick also mentioned that they were looking for more crewmembers to Usopp, Usopp was overjoyed as he asked to help; in response, Nick, Zoro and Nami in unison said, "Never mind."

Usopp then looked to his watch and left the café. Three little boys showed up, while they were talking to Zoro and Nami, Jarvis was explaining to Nick about the rich family who owns that mansion Usopp talked about.

" **From what I can tell, the current owner of the mansion is named Kaya. She inherited her family fortune at a young age because her parents died by a sickness. She herself is sick, but it's not fatal. It would appear that long nosed friend of yours visits her quite a lot."** Jarvis shut down as he finished reading out the data.

Nick looked to the boys and asked, "Why does Usopp visit her?"

"To tell her lies." One of the boys says.

"Lies? Isn't that a bad thing?" Nami asked out of curiosity.

"No. They are good lies. He tells her about amazing adventures that he claimed to have been on." Another boy added in.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'stories' not lies." Nick attempted to correct.

"I guess you could say that." The third boy said.

" **After losing her parents at a young age, listening to stories may help her mentally.** " Jarvis stated.

"I'm guessing, him telling her all these 'lies' helps her to feel better?" Nick discreetly asked.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to our captain." The first boy answered.

"Ok." Nick stood up from the table, "Lets go get us a ship."

* * *

As he walked away while grabbing his suitcase before leaving; Nami protest, but he didn't listen. Zoro followed him out the door, as did the three boys.

The three boys lead Nick and his crew to the mansion. After hopping over the fence and walking to the backyard, Nick saw Usopp sitting next to a tree looking to a window that Kaya was sitting in. Nick first looked to Usopp then to Kaya twice, _"Wouldn't be surprised if those two end up together in the future."_

Usopp noticed Nick and introduced him to Kaya. "These guys are my new crewmates."

Nick gave a look to Usopp to stop, Nick then looked to Kaya, "We are not his crewmates. However, I would like to make a request of you, if you don't mind." Nick finished as he took his hat off and bowed to her.

"A request? To me?" Kaya seamed surprised.

Nick put his hat back on, "Correct. We are in need of a large ship for our voyage. And I was told by your friend here that you had some of the biggest ship on the island."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nick turned to see a man in a black tux with glasses standing a few feet to his left. "You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

Usopp rolled his eyes, "Urg! The butler."

"Clahador. Listen, these people are…" Kaya tried to explain but was interrupted.

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later." He then turned to Nick with a cold look on his face, "Please get out. Or is there something you need to say?"

"I requested a ship." Nick answered.

"No. Now be gone." Clahador said.

Nick was about to say something else, but Zoro stopped him by putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Clahador then turned to Usopp. "You… The guards told me that you were lurking around here. What do you want?"

"I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself." Usopp was sweating.

Clahador laughed, "I see that you certainly lie well." He then stopped smiling and gave Usopp a cold stare. "I also heard about your father… You're the son a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised you turned out this way, really."

Nick was caught off guard when he heard that. Nick looked to Usopp, he was getting angry. He could have sworn he heard him say, "Did you say filthy…?" under his breath.

"You and mistress Kaya belong to different sides of the world. If it is money that you are looking for, name your price." Clahador said with a little arrogance in his voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH CLAHADOR! APOLOGISE TO USOPP NOW!" Kaya screamed.

He didn't listen; he continued to insult Usopp. Which only made him angrier, so angry to the point that Usopp punched Clahador.

"I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD WAS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE WAS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!" Usopp screamed.

As he continued to scream, Nick noticed something familiar about Usopp. His hairstyle, eye color, and he had the same kind of energy of a pirate that he once knew. _"Yasopp's son."_

* * *

Usopp left after that argument, Nick followed, leaving his crew with Usopp's crew. Usopp was sitting cross-legged next to a cliff-side; Nick walked up behind him and dropped an apple on his lap. He then sat next to him, while taking a bite out of his own apple. "Yassop is your father. Isn't he?"

"You know my dad?" Usopp was caught off guard by Nick's question.

"Yeah. I met him a long time ago. He said that he was going to have a son when he visited my home village." Nick took another bite, "You look a lot like him, minus the hair color, though."

"Where is he now?" Usopp was getting excited.

"No idea. Last time I saw him it was 20 years ago." Nick took another bite, "I'm pretty sure that he's still with 'Red-Haired' Shanks' crew. He was one of my favorite of the crew." Nick finished with a smile.

"Tell me more." Usopp was eager to learn new stuff about his father.

Nick told Usopp all about when Shanks and his crew visited for that year. Yassop showed Nick how to hold a gun properly at a young age. He even told him about when he mentioned his son when he was drunk off Sake.

Nick's story was cut short when he and Usopp noticed that there were two men at the bottom of the cliff talking. One of them was Clahador, the other man neither have seen before.

"Are we all set?" Clahador said to the unknown man.

"Yes, sir. We can begin 'Assassinate the Mistress' at anytime." The other man answered.

Nick and Usopp left, not before hearing Clahador's plan. Usopp ran off to warn Kaya while Nick went to go find his crew. He found them close by and explained the situation to them, including the three little boys.

"We need to get to the mansion, Usopp is already on his way there. But we need to go and help him out." Nick said. His stomach growled again, "And maybe get some food on the way."

Nami wacked Nick upside the head with her staff as she screamed with razor sharp teeth. "There's no time for that, you idiot!"

When they reached the town, they found Usopp walking towards them; his head was hunched over, sadness in his eyes, he was depressed. He told his little crew to leave and go home. He stayed with Nick and his crew after they left, he gestured them to follow him, and they did.

* * *

Usopp led them to the beach that they came from; it was nighttime when they got there. Usopp then confessed to his lies.

"Because I lied so many times to everyone, no one believes me when I'm telling the truth… Even so, the fact of the matter is, those pirates will be here tomorrow and they will wipe out the whole village." Usopp tried not to cry. He took a deep breath and finished, "I'll protect them myself and prevent the pirates from attacking before they reach the village, that way everyone thinks it was just another of my lies!"

Usopp started to shake; he was scared. Given what was happening, Nick couldn't blame him. Nick looked to Zoro; they both knew what they were going to do next. Zoro nodded and smiled, Nick did the same thing.

"You're a brave guy, you lied to your crew to keep them safe." Zoro said as he stood up from the rock that he was sitting on.

"I don't care who these guys think they are, I'm not going to just stand around and watch as they lay waste to an innocent village." Nick said as he cracked his knuckles.

"But first things first, all their treasure is mine." Nami said with a half smile.

"What…" Usopp looked up to them in amazement. "Your goanna help me fight? Why?"

"I just told you. Plus, you're outnumbered. I like to root for the underdog and help out." Nick said with a confident smile.

"You have the words 'I'm scared' written all over your face." Zoro said.

"HA!" Usopp stood up, with a confident smile, "Me? Scared? So what if they outnumber me? They can't compete with me! I'm the great Captain Usopp! In my veins flows the blood of a courageous warrior." He sounded confident, ready to fight; his body however, was shaking like there was an earthquake.

Everyone saw that he was shaking, Usopp was ashamed when they looked at him, "What are you looking at?! They're captain Kuro's fleet! Of course I'm scared! I don't need your sympathy! Just go!"

"We're not sympathizing for you! We're commending you for your bravery." Zoro added.

"I prefer to fight for a cause that is morally right. Yours is more than enough." Nick said while crossing his arms.

Usopp crouched down to his knees and bowed his head to the ground, "Thank you."

* * *

Usopp lead them to the slope that Nick and Usopp saw Clahador and that other pirate earlier. Usopp was going over their plans.

"They are going to attack from this shore tomorrow morning. Because this is the only slope that leads into the village for miles, the rest of the island is all cliff-sides." Usopp said, pointing to the entrance to the island.

"This means as long as we guard this slope with our lives, they won't get into town." Usopp explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Zoro said with a confident smile.

"Easier said than done… what are you guys good at?" Usopp asked all three of them.

"I cut," Zoro said.

"I harden and stretch," Nick said.

"I steal," Nami said.

"I hide," Usopp said.

Nick, Zoro and Nami all said in unison with razor sharp teeth, "YOU'RE FIGHTING TOO!" Usopp nearly fell on his but after that outburst.

* * *

As everyone else was getting ready to fight, Nick walked away, saying that he was going to the restroom. But what he was really doing was getting information on that pirate Usopp mentioned.

"Jarvis, who is this Captain Kuro, that Usopp is so scared of?"

Jarvis activated the HUD and showed historical pictures of Kuro and his history. " **It would appear that Kaya's butler, Clahador is really Captain Kuro, Captain of the 'Black Cat Pirates'. According to history, he was a ruthless pirate. One of the things that made him the most famous is that he was extremely good at setting up elaborate plans that usually never fail. That's odd.** "

"What, more corrupted data?"

" **No, the data is fine, according to history, he was executed at Marine Head Quarters five years ago.** "

"How could that be, we just saw him?"

" **He may have faked his own death.** "

"Why would he do that?"

" **From what I could guess, he was being chased by the Marines so much that he quit all together. As for becoming a butler, I can't say without more data.** "

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What can you tell me about what he can do, does he have powers or something?"

" **From what I have, he has some kind of blade weapons. There is not direct answer, only because he rarely let any prisoners live after one of his plans.** "

"No prisoners, no one to spread the word. What does history say about this town, what will happen if we hadn't come?"

Jarvis then pulled up old pictures and obituaries; one of which was a picture of Kaya. " **History says that the town was wiped out, along with its people. Kaya herself was killed, and her family fortune given to her butler, Clahador.** "

Nick slammed his fist against a tree that he was walking past; the tree broke in half and fell. "We cannot let that happen, understood?"

" **Understood, sir. Do you wish to use the Mk5?** "

"No, it's too early to use the suitcase. I want to have a bigger crew before we show our little secret in the case. And I'd rather not repeat myself too." Nick continued to walk through the woods.

Not far from where Nick was, Nami was watching from the shadows. She heard all that Nick said of course, but even that was enough to be suspicious of him now. _"He must be talking to a baby transponder snail."_ Her reason for thinking that is because she only heard Nick's side of the conversation, not Jarvis'. _"What kind of little secret do you have in that suitcase of yours?"_

* * *

When morning came, Nick went through with Usopp's plan on oiling the slope. Twenty minutes after the sun rose, there was no site of any ship or boats.

"Where are they?" Nick said.

To everyone else, they thought he was talking to himself; but in reality, he was really talking to Jarvis. " **Scanning. There is no sign of any ship in the immediate area. However, I do detect a ship to the north of here.** "

 _"Oh no."_ Nick looked to Usopp, "Usopp, by any chance, is there any other slope like this one?" Nick sounded mad and worried at the same time.

"There are a few, why?" Usopp didn't understand his question.

"Is there any that are close to Kaya's mansion?" Nick asked.

Usopp's eyes widened like olives. "OH CRAP! THAT'S WHERE THEY'LL BE!" he screamed putting his hands to his face.

"Now that you mention it, I am starting to hear battle cries." Nami said putting her hands to her ears, like she was listening for something. She then opened her eyes fast as if she just realized something, "THAT'S THE SAME SLOPE WHERE OUR BOAT IS! THOSE GUYS WILL STEAL MY TEASER!"

Nick then ran off before anyone could scream or say anything else. He ran through trees and ended up in the town; as he was just about to ask Jarvis where to go, his stomach growled. _"Can't fight on an empty stomach."_

He then ran into a food store and started eating a few apples. Five minutes and twenty apples later, Nick saw Zoro pass by. Nick dropped the last apple and ran behind him, "Zoro, why are you covered in oil?"

Zoro stopped and gave Nick a cold and scary look, "I am going to kill that navigator when I get my hands on her."

"Sorry I asked," Nick said as they continued running. Without having to ask, Jarvis put an arrow on Nick's HUD, that Nick would assume was, pointing north. "Zoro this way."

Zoro followed while putting on his dark green bandana.

* * *

As they were getting closer, Nick saw that the pirates were overwhelming Nami and Usopp. Nick looked to Zoro, giving him a look that says, "Lets get them," and a smile. And in an instant, Nick used his Iron-Whip while Zoro used his Rengoku-Onigiri. All the pirates that were on top of Nami and Usopp were sent flying and tumbling down the slope.

"Took you two long enough." Nami said as she was standing back up.

"YOU JERK! YOU LEFT ME AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SLOPE!" Zoro screamed at her with razor sharp teeth.

While they were arguing on whose fault it was on the oily slope, Nick gave a hard look at the man at the bottom of the slope. The man pulled out a metal disk and swung it back and forth, "When I count, 'one, two, Jango, you will become stronger."

"What is that guy doing?" Nick asked, he was able to get Zoro and Nami to stop arguing and see for what he was talking about.

"One. Two. JAGNO!" the man said.

Once he said the word 'Jango', all the pirates started to get up as if they were never hurt to begin with. One slammed his hand against the cliff-side; it then broke off a large boulder.

Nami and Usopp were getting nervous at the sight of the cliff breaking off; it even surprised Zoro. "That was just one of them after being hypnotized. Imagine how strong the rest of the crew is." Nami said.

"Alright. Nick, listen, we need to hit these guys with everything we got." Zoro said. He looked to Nick and realized that he wasn't even listening.

Nick started to breath heavily, he then growled. "I am the strongest man alive." He said with a deep voice.

"DON'T TELL ME HE HYPNOTIZED YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!" Zoro said with razor sharp teeth.

The pirates began to charge up the slope. Nick then charged as well, as he was running he started to flail his arms faster and faster. He swung them so fast it was as if he had a hundred arms at once. "IRON-STRECH GATLING!" he screamed as he ran down the slope.

His fists eventually hit every pirate that was running up the slope and knocked them all down. He kept punching until all the pirates were down, once they were, he then kept charging.

He ran past Jango and started to attack the pirate ship. He pulled off their animal prow and picked it up, getting ready to swing it at them. Jango pulled out his hypnotizing disk and swung it at Nick's face, "You will sleep at 'Jango'! ONE! TWO! JANGO!"

Right then, Nick's eyes shut fast and fell flat on his back, the ships prow landed next to him. All the pirates sighed in relief when Nick started snoring.

* * *

" **Sir? Sir? NICK!** " Jarvis practically screamed through the glasses, but with no luck.

Using the sensors in the glasses, Jarvis was watching the whole fight. Zoro was fighting a man with cat ears and another with a cowbell. Both had cat-like claws and were attacking Zoro who only had one sword defend him with. Nami was trying to reach Zoro's other swords to give them back to him, but Jango stopped her when he slashed her shoulder for trying.

Jarvis detected that Kuro had arrived and he did not look happy.

If Jarvis had a face, he'd look nervous right now, " **YOU NEED TO GET UP! YOUR CREW NEEDS YOU, SIR!** "

Kuro then threatened his own crewmates to kill Nick's crew or he'll kill them. Kuro was wearing gloves with what would be considered Claw-Swords. Jarvis even noticed that Kuro moved extremely fast, faster than any normal human Jarvis had ever scene.

It was then when Nami managed to give Zoro his swords back, Zoro was now fighting at full strength. He put one in his mouth and made a stance, the two who were attacking him before were released by Kuro and charged at Zoro. "TORA-GIRI!"

He cut both of them, causing them to tumble down the slope like the other pirates.

Zoro's victory didn't last long; the one who was wearing the cowbell was hypnotized by Jango to become stronger like before.

Jarvis then decided to use the last resort, " **Initiating Emergency Awakening Protocol. I'm sorry, Sir.** "

The parts of the glasses that touch the ears started to vibrate at a certain frequency that would cause special sounds to hit Nick's eardrum. Sounds that will make him wake up with a massive headache. At the same time Nami was running towards Nick, hopping to wake him up.

Jango through his metal disk at Nami like it was a Frisbee, Usopp tried to warn her but it was too late to move.

The sounds frequency began to increase to the point that Nick's eyes shot open like a bat out of hell. He sat up fast, causing Nami to fall down, while he put his hands to his ears and screamed, "AHHHH! HEADACHE! MASSIVE HEADAH—" Nick's shout was cut short when the metal disk.

The disk shattered like glass; if you could see Nick's eyes through those glasses, you would be afraid. He then spat the metal bits out of his mouth and stood up. "I'm goanna kill you for that."

While everyone else thought he was talking to Jango, Nick was really talking to Jarvis. " **It was the only way I could wake you up in time.** " Jarvis sounded nervous.

"Well… that was a nice nap. Lets get started, shall we?" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Kaya had arrived, she confronted Kuro, still thinking he was her butler.

As she and Kuro were talking, Nick is talking to Jarvis.

"What happened when I was out?"

" **While you were** **asleep, Zoro took on two high-level crew members. One is out cold, while the other has just gotten stronger because of Jango. Usopp at the top of the slope with Kaya. Nami is right next to you, her shoulder is bleeding.** "

Nick looked down to see that he was telling the truth, "Nami, how bad is it?"

She puts her hand over the cut, she smiles at him, "Its nothing, i'll be fine. Go kick their butts."

Nick didn't want to leaver her, thinking that she might bleed out. " **The cut wasn't too deep, sir. She has two hours before it becomes serious.** "

That eased Nick's worries, he then looked up the slope and saw that Kuro had his 'claw-swords' around Usopp's head. Even thought they were a great distance away, Nick could still hear what he was saying, "I still owe you for that punch, Usopp."

Almost out of nowhere, a fist hit Kuro's face so hard he was sent flying five feet from where he was. The fist flew back from an extended arm that was retracting, Nick smiled as his arm returned, "If you don't like getting punched, then today is not your lucky day."

"Took you long enough to get up." Zoro said, still having a sword in his mouth.

"Zoro whats the matter with you?" Nick asked. Everyone was caught off guard by that moment, Nick then smiled while continuing, "You should have beaten this guy already. What's taking so long?"

Zoro smiled, "Wanted to make sure you were watching when I do." He made another stance.

At the same time, Usopp ordered his pirate crew, who had arrived in time to help, to protect Kaya. Jango ran after them, not before Usopp sling-shot him in the back with a lead bullet.

While Zoro was fighting the guy with the cowbell, Usopp was trying to stand up but fell back down after every attempt. Kuro began to laugh at the sight of it, "HAHA! You're a joke! You're better of staying there than going after that girl. Jango is out of your league, boy."

Usopp started to cry but kept a brave face, "Even if I'm not a mach for him... I'll still protect them. I WILL PROTECT THEM!"

The cowbell guy tried to take advantage of the situation and tried to attack Zoro, he dodged his attack and finished him. The man with the cowbell collapsed with a bloody 'X' across his body. "Don't interrupt." Zoro said after sheathing his swords.

"Zoro, take Usopp and go help the others. Leave Kuro to me." Nick said as he walked up the slope, passing Zoro.

Doing as he was ordered, Zoro picked up Usopp and started to run toward the tree-line, in the same direction that Kaya went. Kuro moved fast and got in front of them, "Who said you two could leave?"

His question was answered when another fist hit him in the face, moving him out of the way Zoro was running, "I did!"

* * *

"What do you have on this guy Jarvis?" Nick asked under his breath.

As Jarvis was explaining, Nick was throwing punches and moves at Kuro; Kuro was able to move out of the way fast enough for Nick to miss.

" **From what I have gathered, Kuro has extremely high speed level and uses his momentum to make his 'claw-swords' attack stronger. If he used enough momentum, he may even have enough to break through your iron skin.** "

Nick dogged one of Kuro's claw swipes after that last statement, not wanting to risk proving Jarvis right.

" **My database does however have intel on someone similar to Kuro: Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver. He had a similar ability to move at extreme speeds to where he can't be seen; however, Kuro is slower than him.**"

Kuro kept disappearing and reappearing as fast as the eye could blink, Nick was having a hard time keeping up with his speed. "Still don't see how that helps me." Nick said under his breath.

" **Like Quicksilver, he is more focus on his speed and not strength. If you can land a few direct blows to his body or head, he will go down.** "

"IRON-STRETCH WHIP!" Nick swiped the ground but Kuro dogged it with ease. "The hard part is trying to hit him."

Kuro then stopped and gave Nick an arrogant glare, "Before we can continue, I must know. You are a stranger to this island, why are you fighting for them? Why are you involved?"

Nick's hat was about to fall off due to all the attacks he used, he fixed it so that it sat just right on his head, "I have a friend in this village... and I'd hate to see him die."

"What a simple reason. Are you ok with that being the reason why you die today?" Kuro asked with an arrogant smile.

"I'm ok for fighting for a simple reason. But I'm not dying today." Nick made a combat stance, getting ready for their next round of fighting.

Kuro opened his arms out and widened his fingers with his blades and then charged straight for Nick. Nick lashed his arms at Kuro's wrists and launched himself at him. Kuro saw what he was doing and moved his arms, causing Nick to miss and land on the other side of him. Nick let go and did another whip, "IRON-STRETCH WHIP!" Kuro jumped over the attack again. "PISTOL!" Kuro ducked from the last attack, now it seamed like he was playing with Nick, he jumped on Nick's over extended arm and started running up his arm towards Nick's face, "This is boring, I'm begging to feel sleepy." He then stomped on Nick's face with his foot, Nick didn't flinch because he made his face iron in time. Kuro didn't seam to care that he had stepped on an iron face, either he was faking it, or he was that strong.

The crew were cheering on their captain, but he yelled at them not to. "The whole purpose of this plan... is to eliminate the name 'Captain Kuro' forever. I'm sick and tired of making plans for reckless morons." Kuro then turned to Nick, he looked mad and annoyed at the same time, "I 'killed' myself to stop the Marines from chasing me. As my name became more famous, I began to be hunted more and more. My plan can only be complete when i have obtained wealth and peace." He posed, seeing if he could get a response from Nick, "Do you understand now, boy? I've spent the last three years doing this plan... I CAN'T LET YOU RUIN IT!"

He charged at Nick again, as he got closer, Nick didn't move. Right when the blades were within a few centimeters of his chest, he moved to the right, Kuro's blades went between his arms and body. Because of Kuro's momentum he wasn't able to stop after Nick moved. As the blade moved past Nick, Kuro's hand got closer, Nick closed the gap between his arm and body just a few inches before Kuro's hand got close. Using his iron skin, he as able to hold the blades under his armpit and use his right hand to grab Kuro's forearm. All of which happened in a blink of an eye, even Kuro was shocked to what had just happened.

"So, you can't just stretch. You can make your skin hard too, and your well skilled." Kuro smiled.

"Yeah, i've been training for twenty years to be a pirate." Nick said, he looked mad.

Kuro tried to pull his arm out, but Nick wouldn't budge. "If you didn't want to be hunted..." Nick then twisted his body and broke all five 'claw-blades' off Kuro's glove. Still having a grip on his forearm, Nick twisted it so that Kuro would have his back to Nick,"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BECOME A PIRATE!" Nick then punched him right in the face with an iron fist after letting go.

Kuro managed to get back on his feet, although he was dazed by Nick's punch.

"My dreams are fare greater than any of your plans."

Kuro looked extremely angry once he was able to stand up straight. His crew were cheering him on to kill Nick, he didn't seam to like that, "SHUT UP! After I finish this guy, I'm gonna kill the rest of you. Including Jango." He then continued to give a monologue about how pirates are stupid and a waste of time.

"You seriously have anger problems, pall." Nick said. "No wonder Usopp is better than you."

All the pirates jaw's dropped to the ground, Kuro looked to him with anger in his eyes. "Excuse me? HOW IS THAT LITTLE BRAT BETTER THAN ME!"

He then disappeared because of his speed, "Because he knows what it means to be a true pirate." Kuro then reappeared behind him, he looked confused. _"Got you."_ This gave Nick the chance to turn fast and punch him in the face again.

Kuro then stood up, blood started to drip from his lips, "You want a true pirate... Let me show you the terror of a pirate who's been at the brink of death and survived!" He then disappears again.

All the pirates down below were getting cut down one by one, "What the hell?" It was all that Nick could say at the sight of the slaughter. then some of the rocks were getting slashed with five claw marks. More of the crew members were getting cut down, Nami was on the enemy ship, watching the whole fight. Nick began to grow angry at the sight and the sound of people being slaughtered. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR CREW?!"

More crew members were getting cut down, Nami was starting to get nervous at the thought of Kuro slashing her too. "FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs. And right at that moment, Nick was slashed across the chest. He looked down to see that Jarvis was right, given the right momentum, his blades would be able to break the skin. Nick touched the cut to see that it wasn't too deep, unlike the men below. Kuro came around for another slash, but Nick caught him mid-cut and through him to the ground. "Found you." Nick said, as if he was playing.

"Bastard. You should have let me finish, now my crew is half dead and begging for mercy..." Kuro then looked to Nick, Nick looked calm, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Actually i do." he said with a smile as he made his battle stance again, "I will _NEVER_ be a pirate like you."

"Of course not, you're goanna die here." Kuro said as he adjusted his glasses.

He was caught off guard when Nick grabbed him in a bearhug and lifted him up off the ground, "Try side stepping now." Kuro's crew started to cheer Nick on in the fight.

Nick made his head iron and neck rubber and laughed his head back far, "MY PLAN CANNOT FAIL!" Kuro screamed as Nick's iron head hit Kuro in the face,"IRON-STRETCH BELL!" The strike knocked Kuro out could. Nick let go, turned to the pirates at the bottom of the slope, took a deep breath and shouted, "I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The pirates down below began to get scared. Nick then through Kuro's unconscious body at them and gave them a scary look, "Don't ever come back." right then all of the pirates screamed. They grabbed Kuro and ran for the ship.

After it was official that they were running away, Nick stopped acting tough and stared to collapse. Nami arrived in time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Good job, captain." she whispered into his ear.

She layed him down on the ground, she then sat next to him, "I guess even someone as strong as you can't stand after a fight like that. Why did you get so angry earlier?"

"People like him make me sick. A captain who treats his crew like they were expendable pawns is no captain at all." He readjusted his sunglasses so that they wouldn't fall off his face and then looked to her, "Can you help me up, my legs fell asleep." He said with a half smile. Nami started to smile too.

* * *

The next day, Usopp told Nick that with Zoro's help, they were able to save Kaya from Jango. Nick was relieved to learn that he had stopped another dark chapter in history. _"We keep this up, we might have a brighter future ahead of us."_

When Nick, Zoro, and Nami were having lunch in the village's cafe, Kaya payed them a visit. "Hello, everyone. I wanted to thank you for all of your braver, for saving our village, saving me, and saving Usopp. I owe you a debt that i can never repay."

Nick gave Kaya a big smile, "Don't mention it."

"I believe I can help fulfill some of that debt now actually, I heard you needed a ship?"

Kaya and her other butler Merry lead them to the same slope that the battle took place. There was another ship next to their small boat waiting for them.

"Wow" Zoro said with a smile.

"A Carvel!" Nami sounded excited.

"Heh. This'll do." Nick said with a confident smile.

Merry walked up to them and explained the ship to Nick's crew, Nick however was walking towards it. Jarvis scanned the ship, in order to know the way it looked before they set out, that way they know what it would take to fully repair should they get into trouble. " **This ship is a very suitable vessel to use when we reach the Grand Line. Given the size and space it will have, this ship would in fact support the amount of crew members that you plan on having.** "

Once Jarvis had finished talking Merry told them the ship's name, "... And the ship's name is the 'Going-Merry'."

"It's perfect." Nick said with a big smile, he then looked to Kaya, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Kaya then bowed to Nick in respect. "I had everything arranged on the ship for your voyage. You guys are all set."

"SOME ONE PLEASE STOP ME!" They all heard a scream from up the slope and saw Usopp being rolled over and over by a massive bag. Nick and Zoro put their feet up and stopped the bag before it hit their brand new ship. Their feet had hit Usopp in the face when the bag stopped. Once they let go, Usopp spat blood out of his mouth, "Thank you."

"No problem." Nick and Zoro said at the same time.

"So... You are leaving, aren't you?" Kaya asked Usopp, she looked sad.

Usopp got off the bag and sighed, "Yeah. I have to go before i change my mind. Please don't stop me."

"I won't... I had a feeling you might do this. Still makes me sad though." Kaya sounded even more sad.

"Next time I come to this village, i'll tell you adventure stores that are more unbelievable than my fake ones." Usopp said with a confident smile and a laugh at the end.

"Thank you. I look forward to it." She smiled and laughed.

" **Sir, now might be a good time to make an ally.** " Jarvis suggested.

Nick walked to Kaya, "Hey, Kaya. Listen, so... I'm still new at being a pirate, and one of the requirements on being a great pirate is to have allies to call on for help or to help if they are in trouble. I'm not saying you need to do something for me anytime soon, giving us this ship is plenty, but in the event that another crew of pirates comes by, let us know." He handed her a piece of paper

"Thank you, but what is this?" Kaya asked with confusion.

"It's my transponder signal code. Call at anytime and we'll be back as soon as possible." Nick said, the code was connected to the transponder snail that Garp had placed in the 'Mobile Armory' with Jarvis in the event that they needed to contact through the snails.

"Hey, thanks for that." Usopp said as he started walking towards the boat Nick and his crew once used. "Well, safe voyage you guys. Hope to see you in the future somewhere."

"Why?" Nick asked, he crossed his arms and looked a little confused.

"What are you anti-social or something? We are departing separately, we won't meet again for a while..." Usopp tried to explain.

"What are you talking about, get on already." Zoro said.

"What?" Usopp now looked confused.

"I guess I forgot to mention, one of my conditions on recruitment is that you have to have spark, like a dream worth fighting for. After hearing what you did agains Jango from Zoro and what you did at the top of that slope." Nick then pointed to the slope that they fought in, "I have to say, you have spark, buddy. Welcome to the crew." Nick finished with a big smile.

Usopp was shocked to hear this, he didn't even try and he passed Nick's test to join the crew. "I'M GOING TO BE A PIRATE CAPTAIN!" He jumped around in excitement.

"What the hell are you going on about, Usopp? I'm the captain!" Nick yelled with razor sharp teeth.

And so, they set sail to the next island with a new crew member.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Crew needs a cook! Zoro meets his idol!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **Hope you guys like my story thus far.**

 **Please review, I wish to hear feedback, but don't be mean. ;)**


	9. Crew needs a cook! Zoro meets his idol!

**Crew needs a cook! Zoro meets his idol!**

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like the story so far.**

* * *

It was the first night since they got their ship and Nick took the first watch. Being a gentleman, Nick let Nami take the guest room and all the other men were to sleep in the crews-quarters below deck. At the moment, Nick himself was on top of the main mast, in the lookout point. He had a blanket over him while his feet propped up on the side, pillow under his head and looked up to the stars.

"So… What changed for that town?"

Jarvis posted pictures of the village they were just in as he answered. " **Thanks to your interference, there no record of anything bad that happened there. Also, according to history, Kaya became one of the greatest doctors in the East Blue. It also says that she got married… to our long-nosed friend.** "

Nick started to laugh a little, "I had a feeling those two had something between them." Nick then paused as the thought about the idea of Usopp making it back home. "Lets make sure that part of history remains accurate."

" **Aye, sir.** " A few more seconds pass and Jarvis spoke again, " **Sir, there is a issue we must address.** "

"And what would that be?"

" **Well… like any other pirate, you must have a symbol. A flag for your men, and woman, to rally behind.** "

"Oh, that's right. I can't believe I forgot about that, that was my favorite part." Nick then looked down below him, "Well, I guess we can go over that in the morning… when everyone is awake of course. Don't suppose you have any ideas to start with?"

Right then, Nick's glasses showed multiple pirate symbols, " **I may have a few.** "

The next morning, Nick attempted to draw a pirate flag; it looked like a five-year-old drew it. Nick lifted the flag and showed it to his crew with a nervous smile on his face. "Alright, I'll admit it. I am not an artist."

"That's an understatement." Usopp said as he picked up a paintbrush and drew one of his own. It looked a lot better, although the picture looked similar to him. "What do you think?"

Both Nick and Zoro punched between their fists and spoke in unison, "The damn thing looks like you!"

After Usopp recovered from the double punch, Nick instructed Usopp to draw a new symbol that looked similar to Nick's original. The symbol was a smiling skull wearing a black cloth and blue ribbon fedora, sunglasses similar to Nick's and cross bones.

"That's better." Nami said

"Yeah well, I've honed my artistic talents by drawing on the walls of people's homes for years. I'm quite the master artist, you know." Usopp said with a confident smile

"Can you draw the same one on the main sail?" Nick asked while cocking his head.

After an hour of painting, Nami, Zoro and Usopp were flat on their backs exhausted. Zoro was startled by the sound of a cannon firing. He stood up to see that Nick was the cause of the explosion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Testing our new cannon; either my aim is wrong, or these sights are off by a lot." Nick said while scratching his head. He was aiming at a rock in the middle of the ocean, and missed by, what he would guess, as 10 to 15 feet.

"It's your aim." Jarvis said.

Nick rolled his eyes at that comment. Usopp walked up behind him, "Stand aside my armature captain." He reloaded the cannon and fired again, this time it hit the target that Nick was aiming for before. The rock exploded, showing that Usopp hit the rock.

"Nice shot! And that was on your first try!" Nick said with amazement. Nick then looked to Usopp from behind and started to think, _"His front line combat skills are… limited. However, he has great marksmen skills."_

Nick then waked up to Usopp and patted him on the back, "Congratulations, your this crew's sniper."

* * *

The crew met up in the galley, Nick was eating apples as Usopp gave a lecture on how they were to keep the ship at full capacity. Nick was looking to the kitchen half of the galley and then realized what they needed next, "We need to find a cook!"

They all looked to him, Nami's eyes got bigger in realization of what Nick said. "He's right, if we are to go to the Grand Line, we need someone who their way with food."

"It would come in handy for a long voyage like this." Zoro said in agreement.

Usopp was about to agree when they all heard shouting form outside the ship. "COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Everyone looks to one another; Nick finishes his apple and burps. "I got this."

* * *

Nick walks out to see who was doing all the yelling to see a man with sunglasses and a face tattoo with a big sword standing on deck. "Who the hell are you?" Nick asks the man.

"Who am I? I should be asking…" He charged at Nick with his blade, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TRY TO KILL MY PARTNER!"

Nick dodged his attack and dodged every attack after that. After a few seconds of fighting, Nick won the fight and Zoro came out to see what all the fuss was about. It caught everyone off guard when he spoke, "Johnny, is that you?"

"BROTHER ZORO!" the man stood up and bowed to him, as he rose back up he spoke again. "Yosaku is…"

Johnny then told the crew that they were at the rock that Usopp destroyed not too long ago, Yosaku was caught in the blast when the cannon hit. Nick and Usopp both apologized for the incident, Johnny was quick to forgive their accident.

Johnny was getting depressed at the thought of losing his partner; luckily Nami knew a way to help stabilize him. At the same time, Jarvis gave Nick some basic info on how to treat such wounds. However, the information was severely limited. " **Unfortunately I am not acquainted with all human physiology, but the information I do have is adequate for this situation.** "

Nick cleaning all of Yosaku's wounds, everyone else was shocked. "When did you become a doctor all of a sudden?" Nami asked with a suspicious look on her face.

Nick only had a few seconds to come up with a good lie that they would believe, "I, uh… I only know how to clean wounds that I've had in the past. Anything else is beyond me."

Jarvis scanned their faces and showed Nick the results: Zoro believed him, so did Usopp, Johnny did too, and Nami still remained suspicious.

"Whatever. Usopp, go get some limes, they'll help against scurvy." Nami said as she rolled her eyes.

After Yosaku made a half-recovery, him and Johnny introduced themselves as the "Bounty Hunter Duo". As they all talked, Nick brought up that they were going to need a cook for their long voyage. Johnny was quick to answer, "If you're looking for a cook, I know the perfect place. Although, getting one to join you is another story entirely."

"So where are we heading?" Nick asked as he put his hands behind his back.

"A restaurant on the seas." Johnny said with a confident smile.

* * *

It's been two days since they set out to the restaurant that Johnny talked about. When he said that it was pretty close to the Grand Line, meaning that a lot of heavy hitters come by every now and then. When Johnny mentioned that Hawkeye Mihawk was in the area, Jarvis noticed that Zoro's blood pressure spiked.

Nick was sitting on the Merry's head, while everyone else was either sailing the ship or in the galley.

" **Sir, you know that he isn't ready to fight him if he shows up. Zoro isn't strong enough.** " Jarvis said with a somewhat nervous voice, even for an AI

"It's _his_ fight, Jarvis. It's going to happen eventually." Nick whispered.

" **But he's** ** _not_** **ready!** "

"When I fought my grandpa in the 20-year training, I got beaten over a hundred times. Every time I lost I got stronger. If he does show up, then Zoro will know where he stands with him, and he'll try that much harder." Nick's voice had a hint of hope in it.

" **You** ** _still_** **haven't beaten him, though.** "

"That's not the point, Jarvis!" Nick then sounded annoyed.

Back by the galley door, Nami was standing outside, watching Nick. She could only hear that last part when Nick yelled. _"Whoever Jarvis is, he must be his partner in whatever scheme they are up to. Whatever the hell he's hiding must be in that case… I wonder how much Arlong would pay for whatever is in there?"_ Nami's thought was broken when Nick yelled to the crew.

"THERE IT IS!" He screamed to the crew, as they got closer to the fish-shaped boat-restaurant. _"_ The _Baratie."_

* * *

As they were entering the restaurant, Jarvis gave a tiny history lesson to Nick on the history of the _Baratie_.

" **The** ** _Baratie_** **, an ocean-going restaurant, founded and run by Captain Zeff; a former pirate captain by the name, "Red-Leg" Zeff of the "Cook Pirates". According to history, he is a retired pirate who spends his latter years being the captain of this sea-restaurant.** "

Nick couldn't say anything because the rest of the crew was close enough that even if he whispered they would hear it. All he could do was smile at his amazement of such a restaurant in the middle of the sea.

" **At the moment I can't find anything else about it, any other information beyond this year about the restaurant is gone. Much like the information about Nami, I'll let you know if I find anything.** "

As they were seated, from the corner of Nick's eye, he saw a man holding a plate in one hand and one over his head. The man was just a few inches taller than Nick, wearing a tuxedo, blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. His eyebrow had a swill like shape and hair was over the left side of his face.

"I'll be right with you all in just a minute. I need to serve this couple over here." The man said as he walked to a couple just a few feet away.

Nick saw the man flirt with the woman at that table; he also said that he was the "Assistant Head-Chef" of the restaurant. As he walked away, the man at that table called him back. He tried to make the server look bad but his insult ended up backfiring. The man sitting then got pissed off and tried to pick a fight with the server. A fight that ended rather quickly, assistant knocked him out with one kick upside the head.

The man he kicked quickly woke up and claimed that he was a marine, and it all went down hill from there. Chefs tried to hold the assistant back from continuing until the Head-Chef beat him up with his peg leg. It was then when a marine burst through the door and warned the other marine that their prisoner had broken out. After which he was hit in the back of the head with the butt of a pistol. The man who hit him walked in and sat down at one of the tables asking for food.

One of the big chefs that was holding the assistant back walked up to him asking if he had any money, when he replied 'no' and pointed a gun at his head, he punched him multiple times and threw him out of the restaurant. As that happened, his gun landed next to Nick's foot.

While all the other customers were cheering at the sight of a pirate getting thrown out, Nick sort of felt bad for him, _"Poor guy must have been hungry if he resorted to gunpoint. Either that or he was a savage."_ He then picked up the gun as Jarvis scanned it, " **Sir, the gun is empty. No powder. No bullet.** " _"A hollow threat. He really was desperate."_

Nick then saw the assistant grab a plate of food and walked outside. Nick followed, he had a feeling he knew what he was doing, but he wanted to be sure.

Nick walked out to see the pirate eating the plate of food as if it was the first food he had seen in weeks, which was probably true, given that he was a prisoner. He was actually crying as he was eating. "I've never had such delicious food… in my life!" As he continued to eat he thanked him, "I thought I was going to die… I thought it was all over for me…"

"Don't mention it. I'd hate to see a man starve," the assistant said with a smile.

Nick walked up to them and sat on the railing of the boat. "You got a name besides 'Assistant Head-Chef'?"

"Sanji," he replied.

"Just curious… Are you looking for work besides this place?" Nick asked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked with a raised eyebrow. At least that we can tell, given that Nick could only see one eye.

"Well, you see… I'm a pirate captain. And I'm in the process of forming a crew. So far I have good members, however, there is a _crucial_ member that I am in need of at the moment." Nick said as he emphasized 'crucial'.

"You want _me_?" Sanji asked

"I want _you_ … to be our cook." Nick finished

"Sorry, I can't. I appreciate the offer though." Sanji said as he puffed smoke from his cigarette. "I have a debt to repay from that old geezer that you saw earlier. This place is like treasure to him. And the rest of the cooks who came to work here out of their admiration for that geezer are all hot-blooded and crude enough to be pirates themselves. But it's quite appropriate considering all the pirates that frequent around these days."

"Doesn't seam like you guys have a moment of peace." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's a daily routine for us." He let out another puff of smoke, "There've even been some guests lately who come to see the pirates and the cooks duke it out. Thanks to that, all the waiters got scared and ran away."

"Doesn't exactly answer why you said no to my offer." Nick tried to bring back the question, hoping to find out what the 'debt' was that Zeff had on him.

Sanji deflected the statement and it led to an argument between them, it almost sounded childish. The pirate thanked Sanji for the food and said his name was Gin; Nick introduced himself to both of them and said he was going to the Grand Line soon. Gin told him not to, that it was dangerous, and not worth the risk.

After they talked, Gin got on a spare boat that Sanji gave him. They wished him luck and then continued their argument. The argument continued until Nick's stomach growled and caused them to stop. "How about we finished this after a meal." Nick suggested with a half smile.

"Let me know when you and your crew are ready and I'll come and wait on you." Sanji said with a half smile of his own, as they both walked inside.

Sanji came back with their food and had a somewhat theatrical entrance as he served them. Well, theatrics for Nami, the others got what everyone else in the restaurant got.

While they were eating, Jarvis pulled up all he could on Sanji and Zeff; trying to find out what 'debt' he was talking about. " **From what I can tell, Zeff was a pirate for only a few years until his ship and a passenger ship were destroyed by hurricane. I don't know exactly how long, but they were stranded on an island for over a month, maybe 40 days. Sanji was with him on the island; they were both later rescued. Not long after, Zeff opened the restaurant and Sanji was with him every step of the way.** "

At the same time as Jarvis was talking, Nick and the rest of the crew were eating all the food that Sanji served them. When Jarvis finished his research, Zoro called to Nick. "You alright, Nick?"

Jarvis turned off the HUD and Nick looked to Zoro, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't said anything since you sat down." Zoro said while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking, really."

"About what?"

"Well… I was thinking on hiring that guy who served us."

"The assistant?"

"Yeah, we saw that he can handle himself in a fight, and that he was the one who made this food too. He'd make a good addition to the crew. Right, Usopp?"

They both turned to see that Usopp was actually in an argument with Sanji over the mushrooms on Usopp's plate. They then looked back at each other. Nick then spoke, "Maybe we should ask him later."

Zoro huffed and nodded.

"What about you?" Nick then asked after belching.

"As long as he doesn't piss me off, I don't mind." Zoro said after finishing a pint of alcohol.

* * *

Given that Sanji wouldn't leave with them, Nick decided to stay for another day to give Sanji a chance to change his mind. Unfortunately, Nick came up with no luck at all at convincing him to join his crew. Just as he was about to try again, the crew of the _Baratie_ said that another ship was coming. The ship was very large; it had a lot of damage and a pirate flag.

"IT'S DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP!" screamed one of the cooks of the restaurant.

Gin walked in with a large man over his shoulder, begging for food for his captain. Sanji walked up with food to the captain, Gin thanked him. And in an unexpected twist, the large man punched Sanji for what seamed like no reason. Gin protested for his actions, but was silenced when the man grabbed him by the throat. "Nice restaurant you've got here. I'll take it." The man said with an arrogant smile.

Both the _Baratie's_ crew and Nick's crew were caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. Judging by the way this large man was acting, Nick came to the conclusion, "He's Don Krieg, isn't he?" Nick whispered under his breath.

" **Yes. I pulled off all that I could find; it would appear that this man is a rather dangerous pirate. His specialty is a rather large arsenal and has a reputation on having a large fleet under his command. From what I can tell in our present day, his fleet is gone.** "

Before Jarvis could finish, one of the cooks shot Don Krieg with a sort of rocket launcher. When it hit him he was blasted back a few feet and removed his coat to reveal his golden armor.

Just as everyone in the room was getting ready for a big brawl, a loud slashing noise happened outside. When everyone came outside to see what happened, Don Krieg's ship was cut to pieces. Everyone was in shock and watched in complete horror that the massive ship was just destroyed.

A small boat was moving along the side of the wreckage, it had a small sail, and a man sitting in it. The man was wearing black cloths and had a black hat; he was wearing a cross around his neck similar to Nick's. Without asking, Jarvis did a facial scan on the man and a wanted poster posted on Nick's HUD, it showed the same man, and the name was listed, "Hawkeye Mihawk."

* * *

Nick's eyes widened when he read the name. The first thing that came to his mind was, _"Where is Zoro?"_ Nick knew deep down that Zoro couldn't take him, but he knew that he would at least try anyway.

Johnny and Yosaku ran up behind Nick, drenched in sea water. Nick didn't listen because he was too focused on Mihawk to listen. Some of Don Krieg's crew started shooting at Mihawk, he deflected every shot with his massive sword.

"He deflected every shot. I've never seen such graceful movements." Zoro said as he walked up beside Nick.

"A sword without grace is no strong sword." Mihawk replied back.

Nick turned to look at Zoro and wasn't surprised to see him smiling. Nick could tell that Zoro admired him, hell, he respected him, and this was the first time they met.

"Did you cut this ship to pieces with that sword?" Zoro pointed to what was left of Krieg's massive ship.

"Yes. I did."

"No wonder... you really are the strongest swordsman." Zoro said with a smile. "Crazy enough, the main reason why I sailed in the first place was so that I could met you."

"And now that you have, what are you going to do?" Mihawk said with an interested look on his face.

Zoro put on his bandana and gave him a 'death glare' and a smile, "I plan to fight you and become the strongest swordsman in the world."

Mihawk smiled and closed his eyes, he started to laugh a little. "You have courage, I'll give you that." he then stood up and walked onto a large platform of floating wood from the destroyed ship. Zoro walked onto the wood as well and drew out his swords.

"Nick there's a problem." Usopp said as he whispered into Nick's ear.

"Whatever it is, can it wait? I want to watch this." He whispered back.

"Nami took the ship and sailed off with everything we own." Usopp whispered back nervously.

Right then, Nick's eyes widened, fists clenched, and grinding his teeth as he slowly turned around and spoke in an angry and scary voice, "What do you mean she took the ship?"

Usopp got scared immediately, Nick then looked to Johnny and Yosaku and realized why they were drenched. "I'm guessing she through you guys overboard?"

Both got down on their hands and knees and placed their heads on the ground apologizing. "Get up! I'll deal with you guys later." he said as he turned around to watch the fight continue.

Mihawk pulled out a little knife from his cross, Nick was caught off guard that the cross doubled as a spare knife.

"Just what're you planning to do with that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm different from those stupid brutes who'd go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit. Though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is the East Blue. the weakest of the four seas that are separated by the Red Line and the Grand Line. Unfortunately, I do not have a blade smaller than this at the moment."

Zoro started to get annoyed by all these remarks about him, "There's a limit, to just how much you can underestimate me...!"

Zoro then charged at Mihawk at full speed, " **ONI GIRI!** "

To EVERYONE'S surprise, Mihawk had dead stopped Zoro halfway through his move. Using his little blade, he was keeping all three swords from hitting their target. _"This is ridiculous! He stopped my 'Oni Giri' with a little knife."_

From the start Nick knew Zoro was outmatched, but he didn't know how far apart they were from each other.

Zoro then removed his swords from the knife and started slashing rapidly at Mihawk. Mihawk at the same time was blocking every blow with ease. Johnny and Yosaku were cheering him on as the fight raged on, Usopp started to sweat at the sight of Zoro being out classed.

As he was blocking every attack, Mihawk started to talk, "What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength, weakling?"

Johnny and Yosaku tried to join the fight, but Nick pulled them back, "This is Zoro's fight, stay out of it you too."

Zoro then made his stance to use another technique against Mihawk, " **TORA GARI!** "

And before he knew it, Mihawk stabbed Zoro as he was about to finish. Johnny and Yosaku cried out to their brother in arms, Nick gripped his fists again, _"Hang in there, Zoro."_

As the blade was still in his chest, Zoro then straightened his posture, this made Mihawk curious, "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart? Why do you refuse to step back?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." Blood started to drip form Zoro's mouth as he spoke. "But what i do know, is that if i were to take a step back at all, I would be breaking a promise I made to a friend a long time ago. And that I'd never be able to return back to where I'm standing right now."

"Yes, such is defeat." Mihawk commented.

"Then you know why I can't back down."

"Even if it means your death?"

"I'd rather die than give up on my promise." Zoro said with a bloody smile.

Right then Nick could feel in his gut why he really recruited Zoro; it wasn't just because he was strong and had a dream of his own, he was a lot like him. They both have promises to friends that they'd rather die than let break.

Mihawk pulled out the knife, "What is your name, boy?"

Zoro stood strong and moved his swords in a way that both bottom ends of the hilt were alined. "My name is Roronoa Zoro."

Mihawk then put his knife back in the cross and placed his hand on the massive sword on his back. "I will remember that name, for your strength is not oft seen in this world. and to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman, i shall end this dude with my black sword, the world's strongest sword."

The blade he drew was massive, the blade was black and the hilt was a large cross.

They both make their stances for one last attack from each. "Secret technique," Zoro and Mihawk passed each other as they swung their swords " **THREE SWORD STYLE THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!** "

Two seconds later, the two extra swords that Zoro had shattered like glass, the white one on his mouth remained intact. _"I lost... I'm no match for him. I never thought I would lose again. So this is the strength of the worlds strongest."_ He then sheathed the blade and turned to Mihawk and opened his arms wide.

Mihawk didn't understand what he was doing, "Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame." Zoro said with a confident smile."

"As you wish." Mihawk said wth a devious smile as he slashed Zoro across his front.

* * *

Nick couldn't take it anymore, Nick lashed his arm out and grabbed Zoro and pulled him to them. Nick looked to Usopp and the others, "Tend to his wounds."

He then jumped and hopped on the broken pieces of the ship until he was face to face with Mihawk. "He's had enough for one day, Mihawk!" Nick's voice sounded agitated.

Mihawk looked to Nick and smiled, he seamed to admire what he is willing to do to protect Zoro. "Fear not. He'll live. And I do not wish to fight anymore today."

Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp were trying to stop the bleeding and patch up Zoro. Mihawk turned to them and shouted, "I am Hawkeye Mihawk! It is too early for you to die! Become stronger!Become the best you can be! And when you do, SEAK ME OUT RORONOA ZORO!"

Chef Zeff was surprised by that remark, "To think _he_ would say such a thing."

Mihawk then turned to Nick, "What do you aim for, boy?"

"I plan on becoming the next 'King of the Pirates'." Nick answered with a confident smile.

"A tough road lies before anyone who has that goal. Even tougher than surpassing me." Mihawk said as he smiled.

"That just means it's going to be more fun along the way." Nick continued to smile, he then turned around to see if Zoro was ok. "How is he, Usopp?"

His questioned was answered when Zoro raised his sword to the sky. "Nick... (Cough) Can you hear me...?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'm sorry... for worrying you like that... (Cough) I know... that if I don't become... the worlds greatest swordsman, (Cough) it will only embarrass you...!" He coughed a few times and then took a deep breath. "I SWEAR TO YOU, THAT I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN! UNTIL THE DAY I FACE MIHAWK AGIAN, I WILL NOT LOSE A FIGHT!" he then started panting, "Are you ok with that, Captain?"

"Not at all! Just remember, Zoro, you can only go up from here." Nick finished with a confident smile.

" **I just noticed, sir. He acts a lot like you.** " Jarvis said.

"I noticed that too." Nick whispered.

"HAWKEYE! Did you come all this way out here for my head?" Don Kreig yelled out to him from another broken part of the large ship. "The head of the infamous roller of the East Blue, 'Don Kreig'!"

Mihawk looked annoyed as he turned to him, "For a while, yes. But I am no longer interested in fighting here anymore."

"Well, that makes it easy for me, DIE!" he screamed as he started shooting all kinds of guns at Mihawk.

All the shots that were going towards Mihawk were stopped when Nick stood in front of the bullets and deflected them all with his iron skin. Mihawk was surprised by Nick's action. "I knew you could have deflect every shot, but I just wanted to get Don's attention." Nick said with a smile.

Mihawk smiled and walked onto his little boat, "Then I leave him to you." Just before he took off he had one last statement for Nick, "Take care of your swordsman, I'm rather looking forward to our rematch."

Don Kreig's armor was able to block all the bullets that were shot back at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Captain Shepard D. Nick, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Nick yelled with his arms crossed and a confident smile.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

On the next "Marvels of One Piece", "Sanji shows his strength! Nick VS Don Kreig!" I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like my story so far.**

 **Please review, i would like to hear your feedback!**


	10. Sanji shows his strength! Nick vs Don Kr

**Sanji shows his strength! Nick vs Don Krieg!**

* * *

 **AN: On to the fight!  
So happy that I'm on Chapter 10 now!**

* * *

"King of the Pirates, eh? You wouldn't last a day in the grand line you little punk!" Don Krieg yelled an annoyed look on his face. "I once sailed with a fleet of 20 ships like the one we are standing on now. They were all destroyed in the Grand Line after two days. And they were all destroyed by the man who you just helped."

"Are you telling me that Hawkeye Mihawk whipped out your fleet?" Nick asked, trying to set the record straight.

"Yes. And now that my ship is gone, I'll need a new one." Don said as he looked to the restaurant.

* * *

From where Nick was standing, he could see Don give his crew orders, Don even shot one of them for disobeying. Nick quickly looked behind him to where the Merry was going, using his HUD, he could just barely see it sailing off. He then looked to Usopp and the others, "Usopp!"

Usopp looked to see his captain call out to him, "Take Zoro and the others, use Johnny and Yosaku's boat and go after Nami. I'll catch up when I'm done with this jerk."

Without hesitating, Usopp helped the two swordsmen take Zoro onto their boat and saluted to Nick, "GOOD LUCK, CAPTAIN! KICK HIS BUTT!"

While that was happening, Chef Zeff looked to both and couldn't help but thing, " _Why is_ he _staying? He doesn't owe us anything."_

Just as Don's pirate crew was getting ready to fight, Nick made his way through the floating pieces of wood until he was standing between them and the restaurant. Don looked annoyed with Nick standing between him and his new ship. "Why the hell do you keep getting in my way!?"

"Well two reasons really: first, I like this restaurant, and I'd rather not let someone like you take it away. Second, I have a future crewmember who calls this place home, and it would be unfortunate that he would lose his home before joining my crew." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

Sanji was shocked by Nick's answer, _"He's fighting so that I could join the crew?"_

"Like I give a damn! CHARGE!" Don screamed to his crew as they charged towards the restaurant and Nick.

In response to that, Nick made his leg rubber and his foot as hard as iron as he swung his leg forward and hit most of the pirates in a whip motion. " **IRON-STRETCH WIP!** "

The restaurant crew started to cheer Nick on as he continued to fight. Sanji was slightly surprised on Nick's ability. "I knew he was weird, but not _that_ weird. So there's all kinds of guys like him on the Grand Line."

As Nick continued his fight, the fish-head of the restaurant detached itself from the rest of the ship and opened its mouth to reveal cannons. "HEY, KID, GET CLEAR!" said one of the cooks at the controls of the fish-head. Nick saw the head and jumped out of the way in time for the head to fire its cannons at some of the pirates.

When Nick was falling form his jump he realized that he was heading for the water, just before he hit the water, a large platform came up from under it and broke his fall. Nick looked around to see a large half-circle was made around the ship. "Don't suppose all of this was in the records." Nick said under his breath.

" **None from what I have found. It is highly likely that they never had to use until now.** " Jarvis said.

Don Krieg made his way to the fish head and threw it like it was a tin can. Nick was shocked on how strong he was to do that, and then he got worried about the men inside. Just as he was about to try and help, Sanji jumped up and kicked the head in the direction of the water, when Sanji landed on the boat again, he didn't act like his leg was hurting at all.

"Oh, now that's cool." Nick said as he looked in amazement.

At the same time, most of the cooks who were fighting the pirates were getting their buts kicked. The two cooks who were in the fish-head, Patty and Carne, got back onto the ship and joined the fight. They seamed to handle themselves well until a large man with metal disks on his front and back, holding two shields and, what Nick would guess, a helmet shaped like a white sphere.

"Who the heck is that?" Nick asked Jarvis.

" **Checking… His name is 'Iron Wall Pearl'. He is Don Krieg's strongest crewmember other than himself.** " Jarvis answered while pulling up his wanted poster on Nick's HUD.

"Right when I need Zoro the most." Nick said under his breath.

As they were talking, some of the pirates got back up from Nick's attack and made their way to the restaurant. They were all stopped dead in their tracks when Sanji swung his legs around, while he was upside down, in a rotter motion. Pearl was impressed that Sanji was only using his hands, as was Nick.

"Hah! To beat up all of'em using only your feet, you strike me as a rather lazy guy… or is that your policy?" Pearl asked as his pirate crew were groaning from the beating they just took.

"A cook's hands are his life. I can't risk fighting with'em. But don't worry, my feet'll be more than enough to take you down." Sanji said as raised one foot.

Pearl started to laugh, " _You_ take _me_ down? I'm afraid that jus ain't happening! In the last 61 fights I've been in, I've won them all without even so much as a scratch on me! You may protect your hands in a fight, but I fight while protecting my entire body."

He continued to boast on how strong he was, which started to get on Nick's nerves. "Even I'm that strong and I don't gloat about it."

"HEY FEDORA!" Nick heard Don Krieg shout across the wreckage.

"Oh for the love of… It's BLUE SHADE!" Nick shouted back.

" **You're** ** _still_** **going with that?** "

"It's a good one. Plus, blue's my favorite—" Nick's argument was cut short when he dodged a massive mace swinging at him. It came around again and hit him in the gut, if he hadn't have made his body iron in time, the spikes on the mace might have impaled him.

Nick was then launched because of the mace and hit Pearl in the back of the head, which made him hit his shield in the nose as he was guarding Sanji's kick. Nick landed on his feet and turned around to see that Pearl wasn't moving, he then noticed that his nose was bleeding. "So much for fighting without a scratch."

Right then, all the other pirates from Don's crew started to get scared, even Don Krieg himself cursed under his breath. Pearl started to freak out about the blood.

"The hell's up with him?" Sanji asked.

"No clue. It's just a nose bleed." Nick said as he cleaned his right hear with his pinky.

As Pearl continued to freak out, Don tried to tell him to calm down with no avail. Pearl clashed his two hand shields and all of a sudden, his shields all over his body caught fire. " **PEARL FIRE!** "

" **Incoming!** " Jarvis said as Pearl was throwing fireballs at them.

Nick and Sanji were lucky to dodge some of the fireballs, the rest of the enemy pirate crew were not so lucky. They had to jump into the water to prevent from getting burned.

"That bastard, he'll burn the whole ship down!" Sanji said as he charged at Pearl.

Sanji though a few kicks, but Pearl blocked them all. Just as Pearl was about to make a counter attack, Sanji leaped forward in a forward flip and kicked Pearl in the face. Out of anger, Pearl launched a few fireballs at the restaurant, and Zeff.

"Why is he just standing there? MOVE!" Nick shouted when he saw the fireballs head for him.

And in a fluid motion, Zeff swung his peg leg at the fireballs and blew them out like a candle. They then hit the side of the restaurant like they were golf balls. "I may have lost one leg, but this much is nothing I can't handle." Zeff said with a slight smirk on his face.

The rest of the cooks cheered and the enemy pirate crew got scared. Nick crossed his arms and smiled, "For an old man, he's got spirit. That's for sure."

" **Reminds me of Garp.** " Jarvis said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Nick said as he laughed.

Nick then noticed that the mace that hit him before was heading right for Sanji, Nick ran in front of Sanji. Nick threw his arms back making them rubber and his fists iron, and shot them back at the mace. " **IRON-STRETCH BAZOOKA!** "

The mace shattered like it was made of ice. Nick looked down to see the fragments and picked up a piece and smiled, "Must have been made of something weaker than iron."

As he said that, one of the fragments hit a big mast that belonged to the now destroyed ship. The mast landed on Pearls head and knocked him out. While at the same time, Nick and Sanji moved before the mast hit them.

* * *

Looking down at the unconscious psychopath, Nick spoke, "This guy is not having a good day."

"Apparently so." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"STAND DOWN, SANJI!"

They both turned around to see who shouted to find Gin holding a pistol and pointing it at Zeff who was on the ground, "Don't make me kill you."

Nick saw that Gin was holding the broken peg leg in his right hand; he knew that it was Zeff's. Gin ordered Sanji to leave the ship, Sanji refused. They started to argue for a few minutes on why he wouldn't leave. Pearl got back up and started to beat up Sanji. Just as Nick was about to fight, Gin threatened to kill Zeff if he or Sanji fought.

This continued for a few minutes as Pearl was pounding on Sanji with no mercy. Gin asked why Sanji wouldn't let the ship go, Sanji told them the story of how they met. How Sanji was a cabin boy on a civilian ship, who had a dream to see the 'All Blue' and Zeff was a pirate who boarded and attacked the ship.

Without asking, Jarvis recorded the story for the record.

Sanji said that a stormed hit both their ship as the ship went down, Zeff saved Sanji, at the cost of his leg. They were both stranded on an island with little food. They were close to starvation, explaining why he was so kind to Gin when he was close to it as well.

Sanji said that all the food they had was used up in a day, and Zeff gave all of it to Sanji. Reason being, they had the same goal, to find the 'All Blue'. He then said that they were later rescued and Zeff opened up a restaurant not long after. Sanji stayed with him since then.

"You saved my life, at the cost of your own leg." Sanji said while on his hands and knees.

He coughed up some blood and then stood back up. "I'm not handing over this restaurant. And I won't let you kill the damn geezer either… He's a geezer who gave up everything for the sake of one little brat. IF I CAN'T EVEN PUT MY LIFE AT RISK TO SAVE HIM, THEN I CAN NEVER REPAY MY DEBT TO HIM!" Sanji screamed as he put his hand on his chest.

Just as Pearl was about to attack Sanji again, Nick launched his foot high in the air. Making his foot iron he slammed down hard and broke apart the platform they were all standing on. Gin was about to yell when Nick interrupted, "Hey, I just broke the platform, I didn't hit your guy."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sanji yelled.

"Simple really, I'm going to destroy the ship." Nick said with a serious look on his face.

Right then all the pirates and the cooks were both shocked and angry by that comment. Even Don Krieg was angry.

"Are you out of your mind?! What do you planning if you want to destroy the ship?!" Sanji asked as he yelled.

"If we destroy the ship, they lose." Nick said with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah but we lose too! You have no idea what this restaurant means to me, no the gravity of the debt." Sanji said as he grabbed Nick's shoulder

"So your willing to die for a restaurant? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Nick said as he swiped Sanji's hand off his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Sanji screamed

Nick grabbed him by the collar and yelled back, "HOW CAN YOU REPAY YOUR DEBT IF YOUR DEAD?!"

Sanji was caught off guard by that remark. Nick continued, "He didn't save you so that you would die for this restaurant! To throw your life away and die after being saved… THAT'S WHAT WEAKLINGS DO!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW OF A BETTER WAY OUT OF THIS MESS!" Sanji yelled back as he grabbed Nick's collar too.

"Now, now. Stop the fighting you two." Pearl said as he started walking towards them. "It's just your bad fortune to have gone up against the Krieg Pirates. You picked the wrong enemies."

Just as he was charging them, something rushed past Nick and Sanji and hit Pearl. It was Gin; he was holding tonfas with big spheres at the end of them. Pearl's front shield on his chest shattered like glass.

"Sorry Pearl, but I need you to get out of my way for a little while." Gin said as Pearl collapsed.

Don Krieg was angry to see one of his men attack another, Gin told him that he would take care of Sanji and Nick on his own.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. But I'm glad it worked out, sort of." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"What worked out? You didn't have a plan! You wanted to destroy the ship." Sanji yelled.

"Or did I?" Nick said in a playful voice.

" **You didn't.** " Jarvis said.

"Shut up." Nick said under his breath.

Some of the pirates in the water started to gloat about how strong Gin and the rest of them were, but Nick called them out on the only reason why they were strong was because they were one of the biggest, and that it wasn't even enough for the Grand Line. Sanji agreed, and Zeff started to laugh at the fact that one man was poking fun at one of the most dangerous pirates of the East Blue and got away with it.

Don Krieg ordered his men to stay out of the fight, which was when he called Nick out. "Hey, Blue Shade!"

Nick looked to see Don sitting on the broken mast that fell over earlier, "Who do you think is more fit to become the next King of the Pirates? You or me…?"

"Me… Who else?" Nick said in an obvious voice.

Some of the cooks got nervous of Nick egging Don on. Don stood up and pulled off one of his shoulder shields and placed it on his hand. "It's time to teach you the true meaning of 'strength'."

The shield opened up and a metal pod the size of a potato launched from it. Gin said that there was poison gas in the pod. Nick jumped up and tried to kick it away, to his surprise, metal spikes shot out form it as it exploded. Luckily he turned to iron in time for it to not hurt him much.

 _"Tricky bastard."_ Nick thought as he landed on some floating wood.

"THIS IS WHAT A BATTLE IS! I'VE GOT MORE WAYS TO KILL YOU THAN I CAN COUNT! NOW I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN! WHO DO YOU THINK IS MORE FIT TO BE KING?" Don Krieg screamed with an annoyed face.

"I'm still goanna say its me." Nick said with an obvious voice again.

"I'll just have to kill you myself." Don said under his breath.

Nick looked to Sanji, "I'll deal with Don Krieg, and you take care of our friend, Gin." Sanji nodded to his plan.

* * *

"Alright, Jarvis, what do you have on this guy that I can use?" Nick asked as he was walking towards Don.

" **From what history says, he carries a massive arsenal on his person. He has multiple weapons for multiple uses. The way he uses them, reminds me of a man named Frank Cassel, 'The Punisher'.** " Jarvis pulled up an old picture of the Punisher.

"I don't see how that helps." Nick said under his breath as he continues to walk.

" **Well, unlike the Punisher, Don always uses his weapons for any kind of combat; meaning he doesn't know how to fight without them.** "

"So if I take away the weapons, I beat him?"

" **Basically.** "

"Now that, I can use."

* * *

Nick jumped onto the long mast that collapsed earlier; it's full length extended form where he was to where Don was standing. Nick started to run up the mast towards Don. Don pulled up his shield-gun again and it opened up even more; this time, the disk opened up several holes that circled the center.

Right before Nick knew it, a big explosion caused the water underneath him to rise in front of him, blocking his vision of Don. Don the fired his weapon, "TAKE THIS!"

Nick saw that there were metal spikes heading right for him, he covered his face with his arms and made his body iron. Some spikes bounced off him, but two broke through his skin; one hitting his left thy, and the other in his right shoulder. Nick screamed at the pain.

"Steal spikes. Going at high velocity, it is possible for them to pierce iron." Jarvis said as Nick was pulling them out.

"Well that's just great." He grunted after pulling the last one out.

Nick then looked to see that Gin gave up the fight, Sanji was on the ground and Gin was on his knees crying. "I just can't bring myself to kill this man."

Gin and Don Krieg continue to argue about leaving the restaurant alone and leave, Krieg didn't want to listen, or care. He the readied his cannon again and fired another pod, this time he put on his gas mask. Nick knew it was poison this time, he was still on the mast halfway to Don. The pod was moving slow enough, at least for him, to jump in front of it and take it underwater.

Everyone was shocked to see that Nick grabbed the pod took with him under the water. Zeff was the one who was the most surprised, "SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF THE WATER NOW! HE CAN'T SWIM!"

Just as Sanji was about to jump in, Nick popped his head out of the water and climbed onto a piece of floating wood. Zeff's jaw dropped to the floor, _"I thought all Devil-Fruit users couldn't swim."_

Don Krieg was surprised that Nick was back, "What the hell? How did you do that? You can't swim!"

"I'm not like most Devil-Fruit users." Nick said with a confident smile and pulled his had off his head to let the water out. "Your fight's with me you self-absorbed jerk."

Nick then charged him again as he was hopping pieces of wood, one after another. Don reacted by shooting more spikes at Nick while he was charging. "DIE!" Don screamed as he continued to fire his spikes.

As Nick was running, some of the spikes bounced off again, but like before, some broke the skin. One hit his left shoulder, the other hit his lower right side next to his stomach, and the third hit his right triceps. Nick continued charging anyway, not even slowing down. He pulled his right hand back as it stretched.

"Not stopping, eh? TRY THIS!" Don said with an arrogant smile. He pulled his cape over him to revile that the inside was covered in spikes. "KENZAN CAPE!"

Nick was too close and moving to fast to stop, so he made the only choice he had; he made his hand as hard as iron and swung. "IRON-STRETCH BULLET!" As he swung he hit the spikes, breaking them and hitting Don Krieg in the face so hard he went flying a few feet away.

Everyone was surprised to see that Nick went through with the attack and actually landed a blow. Sanji called him reckless, but Zeff started to smile.

Nick looked to his hand to see that the spikes didn't break the skin, but it did leave some bruises. " **Minor damage. You're lucky those weren't steel spikes.** " Jarvis said as he scanned his hand.

Nick then pulled out the spikes that were in him, one at a time. "This place will not be my grave, Don Krieg. It won't be yours either. Hell, I don't care where my grave will be. But don't you go around deciding that just because you have a big arsenal. I'm not going to die here."

"This guy is completely reckless." Sanji said as he sat up. Zeff walked up to him with a crutch to help him stand, "Watch him carefully, Sanji… There are guys like him every now and then. Idiots that fight to the death once they decide on a goal…"

"Fight to the death…" Sanji said.

"A guy like him is the worst enemy you could ever face… Whether he wins or loses this fight, I like guys like him…" Zeff continued.

* * *

Don started to get back up, "If this place isn't going to be your grave." He then stood up, readying his shield for a strike, "Then exactly…" He then hit Nick right in the chest with his shield, "WHOSE IS IT!?"

Instead of being launched into the sea, Nick was flung into the air. Nick extended his foot, made it iron and landed a blow on Don's head. "IT'S YOURS!"

The blow to the head caused Don to drop his shield. All of the pirates started to be amazed at the sight of their captain being beaten by a guy who was half his size. At the same time, the cooks from the restaurant started to cheer Nick on. Don got back up again and put his other shoulder shield and the one he dropped together. "SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS TRAPS!"

As he put them together, one side extended a poll, while the other side extended a blade. He then tried to slash Nick but missed, and when the blade hit the ground, it exploded. One of the pirates screamed, "It's the 'Great War Spear'!"

Don continued to swing at Nick, missing every time, but every time he missed, the ground would explode and cause Nick to lose his balance. Because of all the explosions, Nick didn't notice that his hat flew of his head. It landed next to Zeff, he looked to it and picked it up.

Nick had to jump onto another platform to keep from falling into the water again.

"I can't keep dodging the spear, I'm getting nowhere." Nick said.

" **Sir, I scanned the spear. Like any other, the blade is made for cutting, I don't know how the explosions work yet but the blade is the weakest part.** "

"How? It's the part that explodes."

" **The center of the blade is weak if you hit it in the right spot. You hit with your iron hands at the center triangle with enough force, the blade will break.** "

"I'll give it a try."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Don asked with an eyebrow raised.

"None of your damn business." Nick snapped back.

Don chased him and continued to swing, there was one time when he swung that Nick disappeared before Don. He looked around to see where he went until he heard a voice behind him, "Wow, you know, you could be good at baseball if you tried out." He looked behind him to see that Nick was on the spear. "LITTLE BRAT!"

Don then swung again and launched Nick off the spear and tried to stab him with it. Doing as Jarvis suggested, Nick turned his hands iron and clapped them on the blade in the center. Right then an explosion happened in Nick's face.

Nick landed a few feet away, brushing off the dust from the explosion. Don charged again, "AFER ANGRING ME TO THIS EXTEND THERE WON'T EVEN BE ANY OF YOUR REMAINS AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He then swung the spear again, and like before, Nick clapped down on the blade.

He was launched back again by the explosion. Just as he was about to fall backwards, he put one step behind him to keep him from falling. And the second that his foot hit the ground, the spear blade shattered like glass.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground at the sight of what just happened. "My strength and speed, plus iron hands, plus hitting the blade where it's the weakest, equals broken steel." Nick said as he made a devious smile. "Now it gets interesting. Because now that we're on a more open space of floating wood, I can do more damage to you."

* * *

Sanji and Zeff were still close enough to see the fight. "That idiot, he should be on the verge of collapsing from being hit by those explosions so many times. With those funds, if he takes even just one more blast form that spear, he'll die. With all those weapons and armor, it's almost impossible to beat him."

Zeff smiled when he recognized the hat, he knew who it used to belong to, and then spoke to Sanji, "But you know, Sanji... no matter how many weapons anyone equips themselves, they're no match for that 'one special spear' that comes from your guts..."

Sanji didn't understand what he was talking about. "On a pirate's battlefield where life and death are decided, the one who fears death and hesitates for even an instant shall fall to their doom." Zeff tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Sanji was still confused.

"Within that man, if nothing else, lies no hesitation. Perhaps it stems form his complete preparedness to survive no mater what, or his conviction that fears no death."

* * *

Don charged him again with the blunt spear but missed again as Nick jumped onto one of the masts that were still standing after the ship was destroyed. Don broke the base off the mast to get Nick off it. Nick's response was to break off a pice at the top and throw it at Don like a spear of his own. Don pulled out a flamethrower and blasted the 'spear' to dust. As Nick was falling, he turned his hands iron and arms rubber, " **IRON-STRETCH!** " He was then right on top of Don as he finished his move, " **GATTLING!** "

Don just stood there, taking full force of the attack, "Useless! You can't break my steel armor!"

Nick then got close and pulled his arms back fast, " **IRON-STRETCH BULLET!** " The impact knocked Don back a feet.

Don jumped to the top of another standing mast and dropped a few black spheres as he started to gloat about how strong his arsenal is. _"ENOUGH OF THE GLOATING!"_ Nick practically screamed in his head as he ran up the mast at full speed. " **IRON-STRETCH BAZOOKA!** "

This time the impact knocked Don high into the air, he even let go of the spear. The bombs that Don dropped finally hit the ground and made explosions all around the mast that Nick was standing on. Nick jumped over the smoke and was over Don, " **IRON-STRETCH BAZOOKA!** " This time he managed to shatter Don's armor.

Just as they were falling, Don launched a metal net around Nick, "HAHA! This net is made of iron, Devil-Fruit user or not, you will sink to the bottom!"

"I don't think so!" Nick said as he made his entire body rubber and squeezed out of the net like an octopus though a small hole.

(AN: I once saw a documentary about Octopi that showed one of them doing that, which is where i based this part off of.)

Once he was out, Nick shot his arms at Don's shoulders, as he grabbed him he slammed him into the platform of the restaurant. Still in the air and holding onto Don, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Nick then made both his legs from the feet up as hard as iron and plunged himself downward.

Just as Nick was making his way down, he didn't notice that some of the pirates readied crossbows and got ready to fire at Nick. Sanji then got in front of them, "Quit it! or I'll kill the lot of you."

Don was helpless to move as Nick was coming in fast. " **IRON-STRETCH PILE-DRIVER!** " Nick then landed feet first into Don's chest part of the armor and shattered it like glass, also causing him to spit blood.

Nick then jumped off him and looked to see if he was going to get back up, Jarvis scanned to see if he would. " **Scan's show no activity. He is out cold.** "

"Good... cause I'm beat." Nick said as he fell flat on his back.

* * *

Sanji ran to Nick to see if he was ok, he was surprised to see that he was asleep. Zeff walked up to them and placed Nick's hat on his chest.

Don Krieg then got back up and started yelling and swinging his arms. Shouting about being the strongest and never losing, that was when Gin hit him in the back of the head. "We lost Krieg, there's no need to continue this any further." All of the other pirates were surprised by Gin's move.

Gin picked Don up and through him over his shoulder, "We're leaving. And we're going to start anew. Thanks of everything Sanji..." He said as he was walking away.

"Yeah... please don't come again." Sanji said as he sat down and lit a new cigarette.

"Sanji, when he wakes up, could you pass a him this message? 'Let's meet again, out on the Grand Line'." Gin said.

Sanji knew he was talking about Nick when he said 'he'. "You're still gonna be a pirate?"

"When you think about it... there's nothing else that i want to do. I guess before i realized it, Don Krieg's ambition became mine as well..." Gin said.

Sanji ordered two of the cooks to give the pirates a boat to use. They grudgingly followed his orders and gave them the ship.

* * *

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

* * *

"Oh thank god! I almost thought i lost it in the fight!" Nick said as he put his hat back on.

Nick was sitting in one of the crews quarters on the ship, Sanji was standing at the balcony smocking a cigarette. "Glad to see your awake. Sorry, we kind of ran out of bandages."

"Don't worry, I'm a fast healer." Nick said as he stood up. He looked down to see that his shirt and pants were all torn up. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare cloths i could use; preferably long pants and short sleeve t-shirts?"

Sanji pointed to the closet, "Should be some in there."

Nick then walked over and started to change his cloths, "So, what happened to the pirates?"

"They're gone. They left, thanks to you." Sanji said as he puffed smoke. "By the way, i have a message for you from Gin, 'Let's meet again out on the Grand Line'."

"Hm. I look forward to that." Nick finished changing and walked out with a blue t-shirt and black pants. "So... by any chance would you want-"

"No, I'm not going to be a pirate. I'm staying here and remain a cook. Until the day that damn geezer acknowledges my cooking..." Sanji said.

"Of for the love of-! Fine. I'll drop it." Nick said as he raised his hands in his failure to change Sanji's mind.

"After something like that happening, I can't afford to leave even more. The cooks here are completely undependable." Sanji said as he puffed more smoke.

"Yeah, I guess i can understand." Nick said as he leaned his back against the railing.

"But i do want to go out to the Grand Line one of these days." Sanji said.

"You can if you go with me."

"Not just yet thought." Sanji just started to smile, "Hey... do you know about the 'All Blue'?"

Jarvis immediately pulled up some articles, and myths about it, but no solid evidence in history. "I know a few rumors about it, but I don't know too much about it."

"It's also known as the 'Ocean of Miracles'!" Sanji sounded excited as he told him everything he knew of the All Blue.

Zeff was on a balcony above watching them talk, he started to smile, "Talking with such a stupidly wide grin on your face... idiot."

* * *

Nick and Sanji walked down to the restaurant level of the ship and saw that everyone was eating at a large table. Given that all the other tables were taken, Nick and Sanji were forced to sit on the floor and eat. Nick started to notice that the crew were making some weird and rude comments towards Sanji. They started insulting his cooking to his face. Even Zeff said his cooking was bad, Sanji didn't understand why everyone was saying his cooking was bad. Zeff even punched him.

"It's a hundred years too early of ra lil' eggplant like you to be comparing my soup with yours! I've cooked all around the world!" Zeff said.

Nick noticed something, _"He punched him, Sanji said a cook never uses his fists, why would he punch him?"_

Sanji stormed out, when he did, Nick drank some of the soup that they were calling terrible. It tasted great, "This soup is great!"

"Yeah, we know." Said one of the cooks.

"Whew, that was scary. he sure was stomping mad." Said another.

"We all know how good Sanji's cooking is." Said a third.

"But if we hadn't done that, that idiot would never listen to us..." Zeff said. He then turned to Nick, "Hey, boy... Would you mind... taking that lil' eggplant with you?"

Sanji was outside, but he was close enough to the door to hear every word.

Zeff continued, "Take him with you to the Grand Line. It's his dream."

Sanji sat down next to the door, "I can hear you, you jerks." he said under his breath.

"Will you take him with you?" Zeff asked again.

"I can't." Nick said as he continued eating.

"WHAT?!" "WHY NOT?!" "IS HE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

"Believe me, I want him to join... but it has to be his choice. That's one of my rules." Nick said as he finished his meal and stood up.

"Well, you do have a point. But the problem is whether that rebellious brat will be honest with himself or not." Zeff said with his arms crossed.

* * *

Sanji was still outside and saw something swimming towards the ship. It was Yosaku. When he got close, Sanji brought him inside. Yosaku was completely warn out from swimming for so long. The cooks gave him food and a blanket to help warm him up. As he was getting strong enough, he started to tell of what happened to the others.

"We couldn't catch up with sister Nami but judging from the way she was headed, we're pretty sure we know where she's going." Yosaku said while shivering.

"She's going t Cocoyasi Village." Nick said in a slightly angry voice.

"How do you know?" Yosaku asked.

"Its her home town, and it's under the control of Arlong." Nick then stood up and faced Zeff, "We're going to need a boat."

"I'm coming too. If you'll have me?" Sanji asked.

Everyone was shocked at his change of heart, they didn't know that he heard the whole conversation they had earlier.

"I'll accompany you on our way to becoming the next King of the Pirates. After all, we both have crazy dreams. So I'll tag along to fulfill mine. I'll be the cook of your ship. Sound good?" Sanji finished.

"Welcome aboard, Sanji." Nick said with a half smile.

* * *

Before they set out, Nick gave Sanji a few minutes to say goodbye to everyone before they set sail.

"Brother cook is taking a while." Yosaku said, sounding nervous.

"Give him a minute, this place has been his home for so long." Nick said.

They both looked to see him walking towards their boat. Two of the cooks came out of nowhere and tried to attack him, Sanji knocked them down without even breaking a sweat. He finally reached the boat without any more trouble.

"We ready to go?" Sanji asked.

"All set, just waiting on you." Nick said with his arms crossed.

Just as he was about to step foot onto the boat they heard a voice from the ship, "Hey, Sanji." They all looked to see Zeff on the balcony looking at them with a smile, "Don't catch a cold."

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes started to tear up. He quickly turned around and got down on his knees and bowed his head, "I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL, FOR TAKING CARE OF ME FOR SO DAMN LONG, YOU OLD GEEZER! I SHALL NEVER FORGET FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE.. THE DEBT I OWE YOU!"

All of the cooks started to cry, even Zeff started to tear up, "Damn idiots... men should say their good-byes silently."

"LET'S MEET AGAIN ONE DAY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS!" Sanji screamed as the tears fell from his face like a waterfall.

And with that last goodbye Nick, Yosaku and their new cook set sail to find the rest of their crew.

* * *

It was night time at the moment, Nick was on watch, "So... what did we change this time?"

Jarvis pulled up new pictures and records. " **The new informations shows that Don Krieg and his crew were defeated by an unknown man and that one of this man's crew took on Hawkeye Mihawk himself. Because of you, the** ** _Baratie_ will now continue its legacy of serving food to everyone for years to come. As for Don Krieg himself, I cannot say for sure; as far as history is concerned, he disappeared. Congratulations, sir, we now have a cook.** "

Nick started to smile at hearing about the Baratie, but when he thought about Nami and stealing his stuff. "What about our navigator? Still corrupted data?"

"Y **es, however, I do believe I am getting close to clearing it up. I'll let you know as soon as I do.** "

 _"I hope you do soon, I'd rather not have a crew member that has no future."_ Nick thought with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

On the next 'Marvels of One Piece', 'Nami's history revealed! Blue-Shade Pirates vs. Arlong Pirates!' I'm going to be King of the Pirates!

* * *

 **AN: Well, that was a long fight.  
** **Looking forward to the fight to come.  
** **I'll update as soon as I can.  
** **Please review.**


	11. Nami's History Revealed! Blue-Shade Pira

**Nami's History Revealed! Blue-Shade Pirates vs. Arlong Pirates!**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, i've been busy over the break, believe it or not.**

 **On to the story.** **;)**

* * *

It's the morning after they left the _Baratie_ ; all three of the men were awake and were discussing what they were going to do next.

"So… I don't suppose your going to explain that whole, 'devil-fruit user being able to swim' thing are you?" Sanji said as he and Yosaku walked out of the boat's little cabin.

Nick looked to them and stood up, "Not yet. I'd prefer to tell the whole crew when we catch up with them. That way I don't have to repeat myself. If you don't mind."

"Don't matter much to me." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Wait! He can swim!?" Yosaku asked in complete shock. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyway, we are going to be going to a dangerous island. It's being controlled by Arlong."

"You guys hungry?" Sanji asked, completely ignoring Yosaku.

"Yeah. I haven't had spaghetti in a long while. We got the stuff to make that?" Nick also spoke, ignoring Yosaku's question.

"WOULD YOU TWO LISTEN!" Yosaku screamed with razor sharp teeth.

Sanji was quick to set up the food that Nick had requested and they began eating, Nick ate a lot of the spaghetti that Sanji made and spoke. "Calm down. I already know where we're going, and how dangerous it is. We are going to Cocoyasi Village. And as to why it's dangerous, it's under the control of a Fishman pirate named Arlong."

Yosaku was surprised on how informed Nick was on where they were going. "How did you know?"

"Oh crap." Nick thought to himself. He had to be quick or they would be more suspicious. "Nami told me where she was from a few days ago," he lied. "I also learned from a friend of mine that a fishman pirate named Arlong claimed that area of the East Blue." That part he didn't lie.

"Then you know that Arlong himself is stronger than Don Krieg!" Yosaku said.

"What dose it matter, we don't exactly have a problem with him." Nick said as he continued.

"That is if our lovely navigator asked for our help to taking him down." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Well, I hope she doesn't, I'd be suicide to take on Arlong." Yosaku said as he started eating some of the spaghetti.

* * *

By this time, Zoro and the others had already caught up with Nami. Usopp tried to stand up to Arlong and was scared away just as the fight started. Zoro had met Hachi, an Octopus type Fishman, who took him to the village after a little mix up that happened in 'Arlong Park'.

As this was all happening; Nick, Sanji, and Yosaku were still sailing for the island and eating their lunch. As they were getting closer, a massive Sea-Cow came up out of the water and looked to the little boat below.

Yosaku was the only one of the three to freak out, Nick was amazed at how big water creatures could be, and Sanji was surprised in a less dramatic way.

The Sea-Cow looked to the food that they had on the table on the boat. Sanji and Nick tried to offer some, but the monster almost ate them whole. In response; Nick punched with his iron fist in the head " **IRON-STRETCH PISTOL** ", while Sanji kicked it in the jaw " **COLLIER SHOOT** ".

The creature fell backwards unconscious, causing a big wave that pushed the little boat towards their destination even faster. "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Nick ordered as they held on while the boat was riding a big wave towards Cocoyasi Village.

* * *

Over at Arlong Park, Usopp was captured by the Arlong Pirates and brought to the courtyard. Nami helped Usopp escape by pretending to stab him with a rubber knife that he had in his took bag. After pretending to die, Usopp swam away to keep from being seen.

As Usopp 'died', a fishman, with weird elbow fins, pulled out a map; Nami was in complete shock to see it in his hand. "Hey Nami, This is a worn-out treasure map, right? A map of the island that points to a very special place, like your Berri stash?"

"Where did you get that?" Nami asked, trying her best to hide her shock in her voice.

All the other Fishmen wanted to see the map but Arlong ordered the pirate to give it back to her. Arlong then noticed that Nami had brought a silver and red metal suitcase. "What did you bring with you, Nami?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something I stole off a pirate. Thought it could be worth a lot of money to you guys." She said as she brought it up to him.

One of the fishmen walked up to the suitcase and inspected it. "It's sealed tight. The outer casing is made of steel. And what's really weird, there are not hinges at the bottom to show how it opens."

"Where did you say you got it from?" asked the fishman with the fin elbows.

"I told you, from a pirate. You wouldn't know him; he doesn't even have a bounty. Whatever it is, he it was important to him." Nami said with irritation in her voice.

"It's heavy, if there's gold in here, there would probably be more than 20,000,000 Berrie's worth in here." Said the pirate who inspected it.

Nami gave a look to Arlong; he raised his hand, "Now don't get your hopes up Nami. We still don't know if that's what's in there. Until we do, you still owe us the amount we agreed."

"Just so long as you keep your word." Nami said as she walked away.

From a far distance, Johnny saw the whole thing. "Usopp is dead? I got to find brother-Zoro!" he said as he stared running towards the village.

* * *

Because of the wave that the Sea-Cow made, the boat that Nick and the others wee on was sent flying inland of the island they were heading to. As they were getting closer to the ground, Nick saw Zoro in their path.

With a split second decision, Nick punched the boat they were on straight down causing it to crash just before it could hit Zoro. Which caused the boat to tumble and brake apart. All four men survived the crash, and as Nick was starting to stand up, he got hit over the head with a katana sheath. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Nick looked up to Zoro and smiled, "Glad to see your doing better, Zoro."

"So, where are the others?" Sanji asked as he lit a new cigarette.

"I heard Usopp got caught with the Arlong Pirates, we need to hurry befo-" Zoro was explaining before he was interrupted by a shout behind him.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Everyone looked behind Zoro to see Johnny soaked and tears running down his face like a waterfall. "Brother Usopp… was murdered by Sister Nami!"

Nick was about to tell Johnny that she would never do that, but was stopped when he noticed her walking towards them. Nick then saw that Nami had Arlong's jolly roger tattooed on her left shoulder. He never noticed it until now.

"He said you killed Usopp. Is that true?" Nick said with a serious face.

"He was a nuisance, as are all of you." Her face was cold.

"Why would you kill your own crewmate? We all came for you!" Nick sounded irritated.

"Like I would care. And 'crew mates'? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a little cooperation." Nami continued with her cold expression on her face.

Sanji tried to flirt from a far distance, Zoro cursed under his breath calling her a 'witch'.

Just as Nick was about to do something stupid, Jarvis interrupted, " **Sir… She's lying.** " Nick stopped. " **Her face may show signs of sincerity, but her heart beat is in a fluctuating pattern, that only happens when a person is lying.** "

At the same time, Johnny was calling her a cold-blooded killer and she brushed it off like she didn't care. Zoro asked her where Usopp was and when she said that he was at the bottom of the ocean he tried to attack her. Sanji stopped him and they both started to get into an argument.

"If you two are going to fight, might as well do is somewhere else." She then looked to Nick who continued to stare at her, his face changed however; instead of anger, it was interest without a smile. "Don't you get it? I only stuck around with you for the money! And now that you don't even have a cent, I couldn't care less about you all!"

Right then Nick remembered that she still had his suitcase, "By the way, WHERE THE HELL IS MY SUITCASE!"

In slight fear of him, she took a step back when he yelled. "It's with Arlong, you'll never see it again."

" **That part was the true.** " Jarvis said.

Nick's fists started to grip really hard, " **Sir, I suggest we stay on the island. Arlong lives here, it's not like he will be taking the suitcase anywhere any time soon. Plus, if we learn more about the village, I might be able to fix the data on her.** "

Nick's fists released, and he took a deep breath, "You know what… I'm tired… I'm sleepy, so if anyone needs me, I'll be under that tree asleep." Nick said as he walked over to the tree. He laid flat on his back under the shade, put his hat over his face and put his hand behind his head.

"FINE, DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Nami screamed as she stormed off.

* * *

Johnny and Yosaku headed into town after Zoro told them to get some food for the rest of them. While this was happening, Nick was talking to Jarvis quietly under his hat.

"What can you tell me about the Arlong pirates?" Nick whispered.

" **Arlong himself is the captain, he is a Sawshark-type fishman; his bounty is 20,000,000 berries. Three of his strongest are: Hachi, an Octopus-type fishman, Kuroobi, an Rayfish-type fishman, and Chuu, a Japanese whiting fish-type fishman.** "

"Man, there's a wider variety of fishmen than I thought." Nick said as he heard what sounded like Usopp screaming and was suddenly interrupted.

Nick sat up and moved his hat to see Usopp on the ground with burses on his face. Nick ran over to him and lifted him up, "What the hell happened?"

Sanji closed his eye and put his hand behind his head, "That was us, sorry."

Usopp slowly came to and started to threaten both Sanji and Zoro. Usopp then told the others about how Nami faked his death in front of Arlong and his crew. Then a woman with blue hair walked up to them, "Please, don't get involved. No matter what you do you won't be able to change Arlong's rule over this island."

"Who's she?" Nick asked.

"Nami's sister, Nojiko." Usopp answered.

"I'll tell you all about how things got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quickly." She said.

She then led them to her home and told them the story of how Bellemere became their mother and Nami and Nojiko became sisters. She then talked about how Arlong took the island. Nick already knew the story, but it was different this time hearing it from an eye witness stand point. She said that Bellemere paid for Nami and Nojiko's freedom from Arlong, but couldn't pay for herself. That was when Nojiko told them that Arlong killed Bellemere. What caught Nick's attention the most was when she said that they saw her die.

"Wait. He killed her, right in front of both of you?" Nick said with a sad and slight angry voice.

She nodded to his question.

* * *

Right then, Nick wasn't in the house anymore, he was in an alleyway. The alleyway was dark, some light but it wasn't much. The ground was wet; a lot of puddles of water were on the ground. He looked to the sky expecting stars but only saw dark clouds and thunder. He then looked down to see a woman on the ground, Nick then ran to her.

She looked like she was around 20 to 30 years old. Her hair was long brown and curly. She lifted her head to Nick and smiled. Her eyes were blue and filled with tears. She had some bruises on her face; some blood was dripping down her mouth, as if she had just been in a fight. She opened her mouth to speak and put a hand on Nick's face.

"My brave, soldier. Don't be afraid." She said with a weak voice and trying her best to keep her smile on her face.

Because Nick was so upset and afraid, he could only utter one word. "Mommy."

The Nick at this moment wasn't the 28 years old that we all know… he was 4 years old.

She pulled off her necklace with the cross on it and put it around Nick's neck and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Nick woke up from his sudden flash back and was back in Nojiko's house.

" **Sir, your heart rate just jumped for a few seconds. Are you ok?** " Jarvis asked with a concerned voice.

 _"She knows… She knows the pain,"_ was the only thing that was running though his while Nojiko continued the story.

Nojiko continued the story and told them that not only is Nami stealing money to buy the town away from Arlong, but she also makes map charts for him.

They heard a ruckus outside and saw that some Marines were searching the house. Nick and his crew were forced out of the house while they were investigating. A Marine captain with whiskers claimed that all the money that Nami stole was to be confiscated. Nami had arrived to try and stop them but was stopped by a man who had a pinwheel on his hat, Gen.

The Marine captain ordered to check in the orange tree field, the soldiers found something. They found a bag that was full with enough gold and jewels that would equal 10,000,000 Berries. Nami noticed that the Marine captain knew how much was in the bag before he opened it.

"WAS THIS ALL ARLONG'S IDEA!?" Nami yelled

The Marine captain laughed, "I wouldn't go that far… as workers of the government, we're only doing our natural duty of persecuting thieves…"

Just as Nojiko and Gen called him out on his corruption, the captain ordered the soldiers to shoot them. Nojiko was shot in the belly area, while Nami and Gen were grazed by the shots.

" **It is a good thing that these marines are not very good marksman.** " Jarvis said.

Nick couldn't do anything because they had told him to stay out of it. But if it weren't for that, he would have stopped them before they even had a chance to fire.

Nami and Gen went to Nojiko to help her. Nick walked over to them and Jarvis scanned Nojiko's wound, " **She's lucky, the bullet through the body but didn't hit anything vital. It was a clean shot.** "

"She's going to be ok. Just stop the bleeding and she'll be fine." Nick said.

Nami turned around to see Nick; she looked mad, "Why are you _still_ here?"

"Nami, I can help. But I can't unless you ask." Nick said while sounding irritated.

Nami grabbed Nick by the collar, "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! SO JUST GET THE HELL OFF THIS ISLAND!" She then pushed him away and ran towards Arlong park.

As she was running away, Jarvis talked to Nick, " **Sir, why are you waiting for to ask for your help? You helped Sanji and he didn't ask for it.** "

"Because she told me to stay out of it. Sanji didn't. If I did without her asking, she would think it would be out of pity." Nick said with a somewhat sad look on his face.

H

Nick was walking though town again, the rest of the crew behind him. The all sat down at a beach house, Nick decided to 'sleep' again.

" **Sir, I have finally uncorrupted the data on Nami!** " Jarvis said.

"How?" Nick asked, with slight shock in his whisper.

" **After Nojiko told us the story on how Nami also works for Arlong as a mapmaker, I was able to discover more information. It would appear that, in this time, Arlong built a small empire in the East Blue because he knew the best roots through the East Blue better than anyone. It was because he had Nami make the maps and charts for him as she stole from people all around the East Blue. It says that Nami's village decided to attack Arlong because he went back on his word to free them under Nami's agreement. I believe we just witnessed that a few minutes ago.** "

"What happens to them?" Nick sounded nervous when he asked that question.

" **The villagers were all but whipped out. When they attacked, Nami committed suicide out of grief of failing them.** " Jarvis then sounded sad.

Right then Nick stood right up in a heartbeat. "WE NEED TO GET TO NAMI, NOW!"

All the rest of the crew jumped when he screamed, Nick ran off and looked around. Jarvis scanned the immediate area for her; he detected what sounded like screaming. " **Sir, go this way!** "

Jarvis put an arrow on Nick's HUD, Nick quickly turned to the arrow and found Nami. She was stabbing her left shoulder with the tattoo while screaming, "ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!"

Nick then saw that the blade looked like it was going to head for her chest and he sprinted towards her. He grabbed the blade with an iron hand and stopped it just short of her chest.

She looked up to see Nick standing over her while holding the knife's blade. "Nick…" She then let go of the blade, and Nick through it away. "What do you want? You don't know anything about this; you don't know what's been happening on this island for the past 8 years." Her voice was crackled from crying a few minutes ago.

"Actually, I do." Nick said, trying his best not to sound like a now-it-all.

"Then you know that this has nothing to do with you." She started to sound angry and claw at the ground. "I told you to leave this place."

"I heard you the first time." This time he sounded annoyed somewhat.

She then started scratching some dirt towards his feet while shouting, "SO LEAVE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GO! GO AWAY! GO! GO! Go…!" Her shouts slowly died down and she stopped tossing dirt.

She started to cry again, she put her hand over her mouth to try and stop it but it was no use. She cried a little bit more and took a deep breath, "Nick… help me." At the angle she was sitting she could see his eyes, and she looked directly at them with fear in her own.

 _"Normally I would give her a hug to tell her that everything would be alright, but that would make me look like I was pitying her. She wouldn't want that, that's not even what she needs right now."_ He then thought back to when he cried this much: when his mother was dying, when Shanks was leaving the East Blue. _"She doesn't need pity, she needs hope."_

Right then, Nick took off his fedora and put it on her head, "All you had to do… was ask." Nick then turned towards the direction of Arlong park, "That fish-stick-prick is going to pay for what he's done." He said with an angry voice.

Nami then thought back to when Buggy was making fun of his hat and Nick beat him up for it. _"He gave me his hat?"_ She thought as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Nick…"

As Nick was walking, he passed his crew. "Lets do this," he said with a serious voice.

"Right." All three of the crewmen said in unison.

* * *

As they were walking, Nick explained how they were going to take them down effectively: Zoro would fight the octopus-type fishman, Sanji would fight the rayfish-type, Usopp would take on the whiting fish-type, and leaving Arlong to Nick.

As this was happening, Johnny and Yosaku were sitting at the door to Arlong Park, preventing the villagers from attacking. They looked like they were just in a fight, they were all scratched up and bruised.

Gen was the first to speak, "Did Arlong and his crew do this to you? Move aside. We have business to take care of with them."

Johnny lifted his head and spoke, " When we learned the truth about Sister-Nami, we decided to take on Arlong ourselves."

Yosaku then spoke, "But then we lost, it was close," he tried to sound hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let any of you into this gate. There's no way any of you could win." Johnny said.

"What did you say?!" Gen asked, he sounded annoyed and angry.

"Please, just wait a while. We're waiting for some friends of ours to show up." Yosaku said.

"What 'friends of yours'?"

"Don't worry, they're coming. I just know it." Yosaku said, trying to reassure them.

Nick and the crew just arrived right behind the crowd; Yosaku was the fist to spot them. "There they are!"

Everyone turned to see Nick and his crew walking up to them, they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

"It's them." Nojiko said in disbaleif.

Gen was the most surprised, "Why would they come to fight for us?"

"If those men can't beat Arlong and his crew, then no hope. Not just for this island, but for the whole East Blue." Yosaku said.

"Those are the faces of the men who are here to change your destiny. Burn their images into your memory." Johnny said.

 **(AN: The funny thing is, he couldn't be more right.)**

As they got closer, Nick spoke, "Excuse us."

* * *

In Arlong Park, Arlong was laughing. He turned to Kuroobi, "Hey, do you think those two idiots from earlier were a part of Zoro's little crew?"

Kuroobi looked disappointed, "Zoro? No way, they seam too weak to be apart of his crew. They weren't even worth killing."

"That's for sure. HAHAHA!" Arlong said as he continued laughing.

His laughing was halted when a loud smashing sound happened near the main gate. The crew of fishmen all looked to see big dents in the gate. Another crashing sound happened and the gate broke to pieces. When the dust settled, it reviled Nick standing in the center of it; he was in a stance that looked like he punched the door.

Arlong was surprised at the sight of a human breaking his door. "What the…?"

Nick then straightened his stance and looked around with a cold look on his face. "Now… which one of you is Arlong?"

All the other men looked somewhat nervous at the sight of someone breaking the gate all on his own. Arlong, however, was somewhat amused, "Arlong...? That would be me."

"My name is Nick." He said as he started walking towards Arlong.

"'Nick'? I see… and just what the hell are you?" Arlong asked sounding irritated.

Two of Arlong's men tried to get between Nick and Arlong, but were quickly knocked out when he grabbed the both of them and knocked their heads together, hard. "Your in my way."

"What do you want with me?" Arlong asked.

Right then, Nick sprinted forward and punched him with an iron fist at full speed. At the point of impact, Arlong was launched 40 feet away and hit the opposite wall of the park. "That was for killing Nami's mother in front of her."

"WHY YOU!" "HOW DARE YOU…!" Some of the other fishmen tried to attack Nick but were quickly knocked away by Sanji's kicks and Usopp's shots.

"Jeez… Running in head-first alone like that." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Just stick to the plan, I can handle him."

"Dumbass! When did I ever say I was worried about you? I meant don't try to hog all the glory to yourself." Sanji exclaimed.

"I d-don't particularly mind either w-w-way, Nick." Usopp said while stuttering with fear.

"Ain't you gutsy?" Zoro said towards Usopp.

* * *

Hachi and Kuroobi both noticed that Zoro was with them. Hachi in particular was mad the most, saying something about Zoro tricking him into giving him a ride. He then cupped his extended mouth and shouted, "COME OUT, BEAST!"

The water in the bay of Arlong Park started to rise and what came out was a massive Sea-cow. Nick and Sanji noticed that it was the exact same one that tried to eat them not too long ago. They could tell because it had a bruise on its forehead and chin form their attacks.

The Sea-cow looked down to see Nick and Sanji looking at him. It then tried to swim away, until Arlong ordered it to attack; he looked infuriated. It then turned around and looked angry and tried to attack Nick and his crew.

Usopp screamed while everyone else was getting ready. Nick grabbed Sanji's shoulder, "Kick me at him, I have an idea."

Sanji then smiled, he moved his right leg back and kicked Nick in the back. Nick made his back rubber so that Sanji's kick wouldn't hurt either of them. As he was flying at the Sea-cow he shot his right leg left and made is foot iron. " **IRON-STETCH WHIP!** "

Nick's attack then caused the Sea-cow to go off course and crash into Arlong's crew and part of the main building. Hachi, Kuroobi, and Chuu all pushed the Sea-cow a few feet away from the main building before they all faced Nick's crew.

Nick himself, landed in the water and swam to shore. He ran back to the rest of his crew.

"That was a pretty cool move you did there. I didn't know you could swim." Zoro said while reading his sword.

"It's a long story for another time." Nick said with a playful voice.

"How dare you do that to my friend!" Hachi yelled.

Kuroobi and Chuu walked up side by side with him. Kuroobi turned to face Arlong, who was still in the wall after Nick punched him. "Let us deal with these pests, Arlong."

"If we let you fight while that much enraged, all of Arlong Park will end up destroyed." Chuu said.

"Take this!" Hachi said as he took a deep breath. " **TAKO-HACHI BLACK!** " Hachi yelled as he spat a lot of black ink from his mouth.

Everyone dogged his attack, however, some of the ink got passed Nick's glasses and got in his eyes. He tried to wipe them, while being oblivious to Hachi holding a large plate of concrete over him, in an attempt to smash Nick. The plate was shattered before it hit Nick.

Sanji was standing there with his foot straight up in the air right next to Nick, "Jeeze, looks like I chose to follow a dumbass for a captain."

"My feelings exactly." Zoro said.

"Hey! He's great!" Usopp said.

"But it's still 100 times better than being in a pirate crew that would harm a lady." Sanji said with a smile.

Kuroobi was surprised at how Sanji was able to break the plate with ease, "For a human, you're not half-bad. But a pirate going around spouting chivalrous lines? How half-assed…"

Right then Usopp fired at Chuu, " **FLAME STAR!** " Chuu took the hit directly, but still remained standing. He gave Usopp an extremely angry look.

Usopp realized that it would take more than just one shot from his best attack to take him down, so he ran away. Chuu chased after him with intentions to kill him.

Arlong walked up behind Kuroobi and Hachi. "Arlong, I've already asked you to not fight."

Arlong laughed a little and walked towards Nick, "Don't worry, it wont last long."

Arlong charges at Nick, while at the same time, Nick ties a whip but was caught by Arlong. Arlong then through Nick into the water and jumped in after him, leaving Zoro and Sanji alone to face the other two fishmen as planned.

At the bottom of the water, Nick was trying his best to stake awake. The water may not pull him down like any other devil-fruit eater, but it can make him just as week if he stays in too long, or goes too deep.

Using his normal strength he did what he could to fight Arlong, but he was too fast, every punch he tried to do would be either dogged or caught by him. Arlong then slammed Nick into the wall of rock below and was then buried by the rock, leaving his head sticking out. Arlong then went back up to the surface to watch the fight above.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were facing their opponents. Zoro, with his green bandana on and using Yosaku and Johnny's swords, took on Hachi, who had six swords. While at the same time, Sanji was fighting Kuroobi.

The fight between Zoro and Hachi was happening at a fast pace. Hachi was fast, but Zoro was able to block most of his moves, even in the current state he was in. Hachi moved all his swords in a stabbing position, where all the tips of the swords were touching. Zoro on the other hand, made a different stance than he usually does.

While at the same time, Kuroobi was fighting Sanji with what he calls, 'Fishmen karate'. He even managed to knock Sanji down a few times. Sanji may have been getting beat up pretty bad, but he managed to get back up all the same.

"Take this! **SIX SWORD STYLE OCTOPUS POT STANCE NEW YEAR'S!** " Hachi shouted as he charged Zoro with his 'spear like' attack. Zoro then acted with his new technique and charged, " **Demon… SLASH!** " At the point of their swords impacting, all six of Hachi's swords shattered like glass. "Now do you understand the difference in the weight of our swords? I hope you're satisfied, octopus."

Hachi backed up in shock, and then charged at him again with his fists. Zoro was quick to counterattack, " **TATSU…** " " **TAKOYAKI PUNCH!** " " **MAKI!** " Zoro's attack caused Hachi to go flying into the air with cuts all along his chest and belly.

Kuroobi was caught off guard that Hachi lost to a human. Zoro sat down, due to the fact that he was still wounded by Mihawk and exhausted by the fight. Kuroobi tried to attack Zoro while he was down but was stopped by Sanji. "You sure did punch me back pretty far. But it'll take more than that to keep me down."

* * *

Sanji then dove into the water to help Nick in any way he could, and saw that his head was extended to the surface. He saw Gen at the bottom trying to lift the rocks off Nick's body while Nojiko was holding his head above the water.

Kuroobi attacked Sanji from behind, causing him to lose some of his breath. " **ARM BLADE SLASH!"** Kuroobi continued to attack Sanji, and whenever Sanji tried to attack him, he either missed or his attack didn't hurt him.

 _"It's the water, my kicks aren't as powerful down here."_ Sanji realized too late. Kuroobi continued to attack Sanji, causing him to lose more and more of his breathe.

Kuroobi then tried to hold Sanji down until he drowned and was caught off guard when Sanji grabbed him and blew air into his gills. Kuroobi then let go immediately due to the pain of what Sanji was doing.

With his chance, Sanji swam up to the top and let out a large gasp for air. He then climbed up to the park and walked up to the kneeling Zoro before him. He then faced the water with an intense and angry face, "GET THE HELL BACK UP HERE, YOU DAMN FISH! IT'S TIME I KILL YOU!"

Kuroobi did as Sanji said and tried to gloat until Sanji stopped him with a lot of kicks. " **COULLIER**!" He kicked him in the face. " **EPAULE!** " Kicked him to the ground. " **COTELETTE! SELLE**!" He kicked him in the chest and the legs as he was getting back up. "What did you say you would take from me?" He then kicked him in the left leg. " **GIGOT!** " kicked him in the right leg. " **POITRINE!** " kicked him in the chest.

Just as Kuroobi was about to attack, Sanji finished him off, "MUTTON SHOT!" He kicked him so hard that he went throught the main building in the park and out the other side. Once he was sure of it, he face Arlong, "He won't be coming back."

* * *

" **SIR! Please wake up! Now's not the time to be sleeping!** " Jarvis said thought the glasses that were still on Nick's face.

Nick opened his eyes to see that his head was above water, and felt that his body was below. "What the?"

"Hold on, I think he's almost got you free." Nick heard a voice above him; he looked to see Nami's sister holding his head above water.

Nick felt around to see if his body was free, he felt some freedom in his arms, and then made a fist. "No more playing around." He smashed the rocks with his normal fists below the water.

Gen was shocked to see that Nick could break boulders with ease. Nick's body was then being pulled up like a slingshot.

"You might want to let go." He said to Nojiko before his body reached the surface.

Nick was then launched upward and then landed back in the main center of the park. He looked around and saw Hachi on the ground unconscious, Zoro kneeling with blood in his mouth, Sanji behind him with a slight smile that has a little bit of blood dripping from it, and Arlong standing there with slight shock in his eyes. "I see that I've come at a good time."

"Yeah, no kidding." Zoro said as Sanji helped him up and walked him towards the main gate, knowing what was going to go down.

Nick looked to Arlong, "Shall we?"

* * *

Not far from Arlong park, Nami was patching up her shoulder from her self-inflicted knife wounds. Once she got the knot around her wound made, Nick's hat fell off her head. She reached for it and saw that there was something tucked inside it, it looked like paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

The paper was a wanted poster. The picture had a little girl, looking to be 8 or 9 years old. The name said "Nico Robin" and the bounty was 79,000,000 berries. She then noticed the the date the picture was taken, _"This picture is 20 years old. Who ever she is, she must be important to him."_

She then saw Usopp running past the house, he was covered in scratches and bruises. He saw her and ran up to her. "Nami, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what happened to you?" She asked while looking at the wounds Usopp had.

"I kicked a fishman's ass." He said with a smile while holding a metal hammer. "Come on, we need to get back to the park, I think Nick is fighting Arlong."

They both ran up to the main gate to fine the rest of the villagers watching the fight.

* * *

Nick was doing what he could to fight Arlong, but his left leg was weak. He looked down and Jarvis scanned it, " **You still haven't recovered from your fight with Don Krieg yet, sir.** "

Nick had to think fast; he looked down and saw some swords that were on the ground from the fishmen that were knocked out from before. He the charged at Arlong while swinging them, there was some technique to his attacks, but they were sloppy.

"Nick is a swordsman?" Nami asked in surprise.

Arlong bit one of the swords and snapped it in two. "Just because you can swing swords around doesn't make you a swordsman, you little-"

Nick cut him off as he upper cut him with an iron fist. Arlong backed up a little bit from the shock of being hit with that much force.

Nick waited until Arlong was looking to him again, "I know. I don't know much about sword-play. I'm not much of a navigator. I can't cook. Not exactly that good at lying either."

"Hey." Usopp said.

"But that's why _I_ need my crew, and my own strengths are why _they_ need me." Nick said with a content face.

A light shined in his face, he looked to see where it was coming from and saw that it was sun reflected off the metal suitcase. _"Speaking of which."_ "Jarvis start it up." He said.

Nick saw that Sanji was not far from the suit, "SANJI! KICK THAT SUITCASE TO ME!" Nick yelled across the park.

Sanji looked down to see the case in the rubble of the hole he made when he kicked Kuroobi. _"Maybe he has something there that can help."_

Arlong then charged at Nick trying to bite him. Sanji acted fast and kicked the case as if it was a kick ball. Nick managed to dodge Arlong's attack but when the suitcase came at him it passed him. He turned around sharply and dodged another attack from Arlong and ran for the suitcase.

"JARVIS NOW!" He shouted as he reached the suitcase.

 **(AN: I've been waiting months to post this.** **:) )**

Right then the suit case opened up slightly and opened a little hole at the bottom of it. Nick stuck his foot in the hole and metal plates rapped around it. The case then opened even more and rapped around the other leg. The handle bar split down he middle and moved apart. Nick grabbed the handle bars, turned them slightly and pushed down on them as metal plates rapped around his arms. He then lifted the case up and pushed it against his chest, after doing so, metal plates rapped around his body and back. He extended his arms out as metal plates folded over his skin and closed up. His legs were also covered by the same kind of plates. He opened his hands that were in a metal glove to reveal a light in the balm. His chest plates folded down and a light shined in the center of his chest. Metal plates then moved up his neck and rapped around his head, the plates all converge on his glasses and made the lenses into 'eyes' for the helmet.

Everyone looked in complete shock at what just happened. Arlong didn't understand however, he raised an eyebrow and gave a slight arrogant smile. "What the hell is that supposed to do? Make you stronger?"

Nick looked to him, then to the Sea-cow that was still beached on the land behind him. He walked up to it and rested his right foot on it, and then pushed it back into the sea with ease. As the cow was engulfed by the water, Nick turned his head back to Arlong, "You tell me."

Everyone at the main gate was frozen, even Sanji was stunned. Nami then realized something, _"That is why his suitcase was so important to him. It wasn't treasure he was hiding, it was a weapon."_

* * *

Arlong charged at Nick and was stunned when he was punched in the face. He was hit so hard that his teeth shattered like glass. Everyone at the gate started to cheer for Nick.

Arlong's mouth then popped out a new set of teeth, "I am a shark after all. My teeth will grow back ever time. and these new ones are always stronger than the last!" He then removed his teeth. "No matter..." pulled out another set. "How many times!" and another. "This is the gift bestowed to me by the heavens." He held his pulled teeth in his hands like they were pinchers. "Now do you realize, just how much superior fishmen are?"

He charged at Nick, " **TOOTH GUM!** " Nick blocked it with his right arm and to his surprise it pierced some of the plates, Nick saw drops of blood coming out; even with his arm as hard as iron on the inside, it still pierced his skin.

Nick then opened up his left hand at Arlong's chest, " **REPULSER!** " Arlong let go of Nick's right arm and backed a few steps.

" **Sir, that did little damage to him. His skin is harder than I originally predicted.** " Jarvis said.

Nick then fired multiple shots and still Arlong stood his ground. Arlong then charged at Nick and then through him towards the water again.

"Oh not again." Sanji said as he put his hand over his eye in disappointment.

But to his surprise there was no splash, he looked to see that Nick wasn't in the water, he was flying. Little fires were shooting down from his feet and hands, keeping him above the water.

"That's not going to work the same way twice." Nick said.

Arlong then jumped into the water and swam deep until no one could see him anymore. Nick looked like he was about to go in until he stopped.

" **Sir, i highly suggest not doing that, you'll be in his domain.** " Jarvis said.

"But he doesn't know how the suit works, he'll underestimate it." Nick argued.

" **Sir, this suit is not designed to fight under water, the oxygen tank will only last two minutes.** "

"I'm done just waiting around, I'm taking the fight to him now!"

Nick dove into the water, a small count down timer popped up on his HUD. Starting at 2 minutes and counted down.

" **Please do not talk, sir, you'll waist air that way. I already pulled up Arlong's file, the closest person I have in my database like him is Attuma. He was an Atlantian who has similar powers to the fishmen that we've seen. Super strength, breathing underwater, tough skin... The only weakness that he had was that he was weaker on land than in the water. If you want to win this fight, get him out of the water.** "

 **(AN: Before you all ask, "Who's Attuma?" He was a villain in the "Avengers Assembled" show. He reminded me of Arlong, some what.)**

Nick looked around with his visor set to inferred, given that night-vison doesn't work underwater. Then a fast moving object slashed across Nick's left side. He looked down that what ever it was, it cut through the armor and gashed his body. He put his hand over it and dodged the object again.

" **It's Arlong. He is propelling himself like a torpedo down here. Maybe we can use this.** " Jarvis said as he set up an arrow on Nick's HUD. " **Go over here, turn around and be ready to catch him. When you do, fly straight up.** "

One minute remaining on the clock, Nick moved to the position Jarvis suggested, and turned around. When he looked out in front of him he saw something coming fast. It was Arlong. Nick moved his hands in front of him, getting ready to catch him. Arlong then got close enough and Nick grabbed him and blasted his thrusters upward and they ended up at the center of Arlong Park.

Nick then through Arlong at the six-story building and landed. He pulled off the helmet, leaving his glasses on and spat out seawater. He coughed a few times, "Nice call, Jarvis."

Nami heard that, _"He's talking to that Jarvis guy? But where is his snail?"_

Arlong charged at Nick again with his torpedo attack, but this time it was slower so he was able to kick him to the ground, hard. Arlong got back up, his eyes were elongated similar to a cat's but even the iris was stretched.

"Thats the kind of eyes a Sea-king makes when they get angry." Sanji said with slight worry in his voice.

"HOW DARE AN INFERIOR HUMAN..." He grabbed Nick from the leg. "DO THIS..." Through Nick at the building. "TO ME, A FISHMAN!?" Nick crashed into the building as rubble landed off him.

He was able to pushed the rubble off him with ease, "Well, that pissed him off." He said as he dodged a hand strike from Arlong and flew above him. Arlong then pulled out a massive weapon that had what looked like teeth like a saw.

"It's 'Kiribachi'!" Nami yelled.

Nick then flew above Arlong as he continually tried to slash him with it, this continued all the way up the building until Nick was hit and knocked into one of the windows. When he landed he looked around to find all kinds of charts and maps inside. Some where even hanging on string. "Where are we? Some kind of map room?"

Arlong huffed at that question. "These aren't just any ordinary maps. These are all the maps that Nami spent 8 years making. For us fishmen, obtaining data about the sea is simple. But using that data to draw maps is another matter. even if you search the whole world, you won't find someone who can draw maps a accurate as these... That girl is a genius." He gave a devious smile with blood dripping down his mouth.

Nick then stood up and saw the table where the maps were made, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Arlong continued his monologue, "There is nothing more tragic than to waste those god-given talents that she possesses!"

Nick looked and saw that some of the pens on the table were covered in dry blood. "For Nami, there is no better happiness than to stay here and continue drawing maps! For the sake of my ambition, that is!" Arlong positioned his saw to have Nick's neck between two of the teeth. "Once we fishmen learn everything there is to know about the seas from her maps, we shall be invincible! I will build an empire where fishmen will reign as the true superiors to the humans! And this island, and the East Blue of course, will be the start. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN USE HER MORE EFFECTIVELY THAN I!?"

Nick grabbed grabbed the saw blade in front of him, Arlong noticed that he couldn't move the weapon at all after he grabbed it. "USE?!" Nick said with an angry voice as he shattered the saw blade like glass.

 _"My Kiribachi!"_ Arlong was stunned by Nick's strength, now that he was wearing that suit.

"What the hell do you think she is?" Nick asked with his eyes shooting though his glasses at Arlong.

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, I own her, it just as simple as that. And I will always own her, that's just how this world works." He said with an arrogant smile.

Nick then blasted the desk with both his hand repulsers. Everyone outside was caught off guard at the sight of a desk being shot outside and obliterated. Nami saw it before it exploded. _"Nick..."_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Arlong yelled as Nick continued to blast the walls of paper.

Arlong tried to stop him, but Nick dodged every slash; some slashes even hit some of the stacks of paper in the room. "This room isn't a map room, it's a prison." Nick shouted as he continued.

Arlong caught him off guard when he grabbed Nick, turned him around and bit him on the neck. Luckily, Nick made his neck iron in time to help prevent Arlong's teeth from going too deep. "I don't care if your a fishman, or a human." Nick reached behind him and grabbed Arlong's razor-nose. "NO ONE SHOULD BE OWNED BY ANYBODY!" He then snapped the nose.

Arlong let go as he cried at the pain, Nick then had somewhat the same look in his eye that Arlong had a few minutes ago. "The only way to free her its to erase this place completely." he said with a cold and scary voice.

Nick then launched his foot up, even the armor around his leg stretched with it. His foot broke through the ceiling and broke through all the other top floors and a few feet higher than the roof. " **IRON-STRETCH...!** "

 **(AN: The reason why the armor can stretch too is the same reason why Devil-fruit user's clothing changes with them when they use their powers. Just so you know.)**

"Don't get cocky! I won't let you destroy my life's work so easily!" Arlon shouted as he fixed his nose and charged at Nick again. " **SHARK ON TOOTH!** "

Nick's foot then retracted fast, " **REPULSER BATTLE-AXE!** " He landed his foot against Arlong's back; when his foot hit him, it slammed him into the ground and when the repulser fired, he was sent straight down through all the floors below. The resulting shockwave from both impacts caused the entire building to collapse in on itself.

Everyone watched in complete shock and terror as the building collapse before their eyes. "NICK!" Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku all shouted at once when the building came down.

Just when they were all losing hope, a blast came out from the wreckage and what came out was Nick, his armor was scratched and broken on most parts of his body. Blood was seen dripping down from his hands through the armor. He was panting.

Everyone started to smile at the sight of Nick standing over the scrap yard that was once a symbol of fear to the villagers.

"NAMI!" Everyone heard Nick shout form the top of the wreckage.

She looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"YOU WILL _ALWAYS_... BE MY FRIEND!" He finished as he fell to his knees.

Nami started to cry a little, "Yeah..."

All the other villagers started to cheer Nick and his crew and thanked them for freeing them of Arlong and his gang.

" **Congratulations, sir. You just saved the East Blue.** "

Nick couldn't help but smile, then he started to laugh slightly.

* * *

"THAT'S ENOUGH CELEBRATING!"

Everyone looked to see the same Marine captain, that stole from Nami and worked for Arlong, behind them with some of his soldiers. "I never would have guessed that a bunch of no-named pirates could actually take down Arlong and his crew. But thanks to you, I now can keep the same money I would have given to Arlong, along with all the riches of Arlong park, now belong to me, Captain Nezumi!"

Just as he was about to continue gloating and ordering the villagers to drop their weapons, Zoro appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

Nick watched from afar and smiled.

"It ain't nice to be such a wet blanket, when people are busy celebrating." he said as he and Sanji beat the crap out of the caption and all the other Marine soldiers that worked for him.

Losing the ability to stay awake, Nick fell forward and tumbled to the bottom of the collated building and fell asleep. The rest of the crew looked at the sight and couldn't help but smile.

Nami walked up to the Nezumi, who was still conscious. She held her metal poll, "This is for shooting Nojiko and for defiling Bellemer's tangerine fields." and then swung it against his face.

After that, Nami told the captain to leave the island and never return, with Zoro and Sanji backing her up. All the marines fled with their tails between their legs.

Once they were gone, the crew all looked to their captain. "He's got a lot of explaining to do." Zoro said.

"He said he would. But I guess that'll have to wait until he wakes up." Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette.

Nami walked up to her resting captain and placed his hat back on his head. "Thank you."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

On the next 'Marvels of One Piece', 'Nick reveals his secrets! Untimely family reunion!' I'm going to be King of the Pirates

* * *

 **AN: OH MY GOD! Longest Chapter YET!  
You don't know how long I've waited to post this part of the story.  
I'm sorry that I haven't posted sooner, I've just been constantly distracted with stuff.  
Even on brake I still have to do stuff.  
I'll try my best to update again soon.  
R&R!**


	12. Nick reveals his secrets! Untimely famil

**Nick reveals his secrets! Untimely family reunion!**

* * *

 **AN: Ok, I admit I didn't explain too much about how the suit reacted to the Devil-fruit. But I promise this chapter will help clarify some things.**

* * *

Nick felt pain along his left side; he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a room. He looked around and saw Zoro in the bed next to him. He tried to sit up but two pairs of hands stopped him, he looked up that one pair belonged to a doctor and the other was Nami.

"Easy, you'll reopen your wounds if you move too much." The doctor said as he was helping Nick sit up.

After helping him sit up, the doctor told him how bad his wounds were and that he was healing at an impressive rate. He told him that he and Zoro should be ready to move in two more days. Nick told him that he would heal long before that.

Sanji and Usopp came in with some food in their hands, and before they could say "Hello," Nick had snatched up their food right out of their hands.

"Glad to see that you're back to your old self." Zoro said as he tried to sit up too.

"Hey Captain, I think now's a good time as any to tell us about your self, like you said you would." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke.

Nick looked to all of his crewmates in the room and saw that there was no way he could keep anything from them at this point. "Lock the doors and close the blinds. What I have to say can't leave this room."

He looked to his right to see the suitcase all closed up, but there were a lot of scratches on it. "Can you hand me that?" Nick asked Nami as the others were doing as he asked.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you, sounds crazy. Hell, if it hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't think it was true either." Nick said as laughed slightly.

"After what we just say, I think we can keep an open mind." Nami said as she sat down in a chair at the foot of his bed.

"Alright… I was raised in the East Blue, that part is true." He took a deep breath. "But I was born in the year 2056." He stopped to look at their faces.

Usopp's jaw dropped to the floor, Nami and Sanji's eyes widened, and Zoro was able to keep his straight face.

"How did you get here?" Nami asked first.

"Near my village, there a time portal. Every now and then it opens and closes, my family discovered it when I was 4. I've lived here ever since." Nick said.

"What is this thing?" Usopp pointed to the suitcase.

"This is a suit; it was given to me by my grandfather. I was hoping not to use it until we reached the Grand Line. Plus I was hopping we had a bigger crew by then too." Nick said with a guilty look on his face.

"Who is Jarvis?" Nami asked. Nick was surprised when she asked that, she added, "I saw you talking to someone a few days ago, I thought you had a transponder snail, but you didn't have one when you were fighting Arlong."

Nick fist reached for his sunglasses and put them on, he then put the suitcase down. "Jarvis, introduce yourself." The suitcase slowly turned into the suit on it's own.

" **Hello, everyone. I am Jarvis.** " The suit said in Jarvis' voice.

Everyone was in complete shock that the suit was talking on it's own without anyone inside. "How are you doing that?!" Usopp said with slight fear and excitement.

" **I am remotely controlling the suit.** " Jarvis answered as he opened the face plate to revile that there was no one inside, and then closed it to keep them from freaking out too much.

"So are you the suit, or are you in it." Sanji asked with a confused look on his face.

" **Both really. I am as much in this suit as Nick was when he fought Arlong.** "

"Jarvis has been my partner in combat for the past 10 years. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know how to use the armor as well as I did." Nick said.

"Do you have more of these suits?" Usopp asked with stars shining in his eyes.

Nick turned to Jarvis and gave him a head nod, telling him to answer, " **There are a total of 45 suits available. All the suits, but this one in particular, are in lockdown in the mobile armory, hidden in the East Blue. There is even a 'armor repair bay' and workshop to build future suits if needed.** " Jarvis said as he pointed to 'himself'.

"Lockdown?" Sanji asked.

" **There is a security lockout that is preventing me from launching any other suit. Which is why Nick was forced to use this one in his fight with Arlong.** " Jarvis said as he gestured the suit he was using to speak with.

"What's wrong with this one? You did a good job with it." Usopp said.

"This suit is the weakest. I was given this one to train with and to use for emergencies for the past 10 years. It's getting old and outdated. I was lucky to win the fight with Arlong, in the shape it was in." Nick said

"How are you able to swim? I thought Devil-fruit user couldn't." Zoro asked.

"The Devil-fruit that I ate was from the same time that I came from. And in that time, this Devil-fruit was modified in so many ways. From what I have learned, it _was_ originally a Paramecia-type. But they modified it so much that I have two abilities instead of just one: to be as hard as iron or stretchy as rubber."

"But how did you make your suit stretch too? I saw your leg stretch upward with the suit still around it." Sanji asked.

"The suit is no different than cloths, so like Logia-types, it can stretch too. Although there is a limit to it, I was lucky to be able to stretch it that far in the fight." Nick said with clueless expression on his face.

"You still didn't answer my question on why you can swim." Zoro pointed out.

"On that, I have no clue really. Jarvis thinks it's one of two things; either its because of the Devil-fruit modifications or something about my genetics." Nick said with a slight clueless face.

"If you have all these special powers and suits why did you come here? Why did you come to the Pirate Era?" Nami asked.

"Jarvis, show them." Nick said with a somewhat guilty look on his face.

Nick narrates as Jarvis projects a hologram of the future that he and his family escaped 24 years ago. "The world that we come from isn't a good place. The World Government has control of everything. Within the next 200 years, a great war will break out that would cause the World Government to be the first to gain a weapon that makes it the world's strongest Superpower." After saying that, Jarvis projected the resulting explosion of a nuclear warhead.

"With that weapon, it didn't take long for them to conquer the rest of the world without resistance." Nick continued as Jarvis then projected images of concentration camps, large prisons, and reconditioning camps.

"I was born years after the war; in a world ruled by fear. Those that tried to oppose the World Government's rule were either publicly executed or taken away, never to be seen again."

Jarvis scanned Nick face after noticing his face change, " **It's ok, Nick. I'll tell the rest.** " He then showed an image of the letter 'A' with a circle around it. " **A few years before Nick was born, a group of people, who each had extraordinary abilities and backgrounds, banded together to oppose the World Government. They set out to avenge any and all things that the World Government had taken. They were known, to all the people that they inspired, as 'The Avengers'.** "

Jarvis showed recruitment posters from the resistance: 'Captain America: The Soldier', 'Iron Man: The Knight', 'Thor: The God', 'The Hulk: The Beast', 'Black Widow: The Spy', 'Hawkeye: The Archer', 'Black Panther: The King, 'Ant-Man: The Thief', 'Wasp: The Pixy', and 'Scarlet Witch: The Sorcerer'.

Jarvis projected the Avengers fighting as a team against World Gov. armies, protecting refugees. " **They stood for the people that suffered under the World Government's harsh rule. These actions were carried out by the World Gov. enforcers.** " Recruitment posters from Obadiah Stane, Justin Hammer, Victor von Doom, Wilson Fisk, and a few others. " **The Avengers' war against them lasted nearly two decades.** "

" **All but a few died fighting to protect the others, and the ones that survived helped form the 'Avengers Resistance' not long after.** " A film clip was shown of squads that wore the Avengers 'A' on their shoulder as they were fighting the armies of World Gov.

"Not saying that place is like a 'Paradise', but why did you and your family leave? You don't seam like the kind of guy to run away." Usopp asked.

Jarvis turned to Nick, "My mother… joined the Resistance a couple of months after I was born. I watched an enforcer kill her when I was 4."

The room went dead silent after that last part. Nick then looked to Nami who looked at him with a face that said, 'I'm so sorry'.

"I know how it feels to watch someone you love most get killed and you couldn't do anything to stop it." Nick said as he lowered his head. "Immediately after she died, my family took me, the armory, and Jarvis through the portal… and here we are 24 years later."

Zoro knew that now would be a good time to change the subject. "I'm going to guess that one of those 'Avengers' created you?" Zoro asked Jarvis.

" **Correct, I was created by Tony Stark. Codenamed: Iron Man. In fact the suit that you saw Nick use, along with the others in the armory, are all of his creations. Unfortunately, he was one of the Avengers that were killed in the uprising. His wife gave the suits to us, thinking they could do more good here in the past than the future.** " Jarvis said as he showed a picture of Tony and Virginia 'Pepper' Stark together in the armory. The date stamped at the left corner showed '2045'.

"Before 'The Avengers' started their uprising, they realized something that only they could. The world was not as it should be." Nick added.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked after letting out a puff of smoke.

"I'll just say it bluntly to save time. The World Government should not have even existed at all." Nick said as he drank some water that was on the table next to him.

Everyone, even Zoro, was shocked by that statement. "What do you mean 'should not have existed'? It's existed for the past 800 years!" Nami shouted.

"Somehow, someone… At the moment, the Avengers, Jarvis, not even I know who… Someone or some people went back that far and changed _everything_!" Nick said with his hands up.

"So your mission is to save the future by altering the past on your own terms." Sanji said as he let out a puff of smoke. "What would have happened to us if you hadn't interfered?" he asked with slight caution in his voice.

Nick looked to him, he knew there was no way to lie to any of them now. He took a deep breath, looked to the suit and said, "Jarvis… tell what would have happened to them, starting with Zoro."

Jarvis posted Zoro's original obituary that Nick saw when he recruited him. " **According to history, Roronoa Zoro was executed at the hands of Axe-hand Morgan for standing up to his spoiled son.** "

Zoro winced at the thought of what would have happened. _"To think I was going to die like that."_

" **Usopp's village was originally going to be burned down and Kaya's fortune passed on to her butler, Kuro. Usopp himself was killed in the attack on the village**."

Usopp hands on his lap started to grip tight as he lowered his head and shut his eyes tight. _"Kaya…"_

" **The _Baratie_ was supposed to be attacked by Don Krieg, all the crew and cooks onboard were killed, including you Sanji. Don Krieg was later killed by Mihawk afterwards, and in that fight, the _Baratie_ went down in pieces.** "

Sanji stopped staring at Nick and looked to the images projected and dropped his cigarette. _"He saved everything… The restaurant, the crew, the old geezer…"_

" **And the latest change we made would be here, in Cocoyasi Village. Everything that happened when we got here was going to happen. History says that when the villagers stood up to Arlong, they were all wiped out.** "

"What would have happened to me?" Nami asked with slight fear in her voice.

Nick turned to her with sad eyes, "You would have killed yourself if I hadn't stop that blade when I did," his voice was soft and sorrow.

Nami's hands started to shake, _"For a second there, I almost thought I would have too."_

Nick then turned to Sanji, who lit a new cigarette. "I did what I did for all of you because I saw something in all of you that reminded me of what I once was; someone desperate for hope." He said as he looked to the floor. "And that we all have a dream that we are willing to fight for."

"How does becoming the next 'King of the Pirates' help you change history for the better?" Sanji asked.

Nick started to laugh a little, "Well that part was actually wasn't my 'mission' so to speak. It was a promise I made to two people. When my mother was alive, she use to tell me stories of pirates… and I would always say that I would become the king of them." He said with a slight smile. Nick then turned to Nami, "And the other person was the man who was the closest thing I had to a father, Shanks."

Given how much he treasured that hat, she can understand that he saw Shanks as family more than a role model. It didn't take long for the others to understand, but they got the gist of it.

"Plus, Jarvis said that the only person who ever stood up to the World Gov. and had a chance at winning was 'Gold Roger' himself." He laughed again as he spoke, "So I thought, 'two birds, one stone'. Not to mention, it's been a lot of fun and a hell of an adventure a long the way." Nick finished as he rested his back against the wall and put his hands behind his head.

"Only you could see going up against the World Gov. as fun." Zoro said with a smile.

"And what about Jarvis?" Nami asked.

" **My sole purpose now is to help Nick save the future. In any way I can. I guess you can say, it is my dream as well.** " Jarvis answered.

Everyone else in the room started to laugh in agreement.

"So now that you all know the truth, what are you going to do? You're all free to chose your own destiny, that was something, I wanted to be sure, was your choice." Nick said with a face with slight guilt.

Zoro was the first to speak, "I never would have met, let alone fight, Hawkeye Mihawk if it wasn't for you. I owe you more than my life; I owe you everything for helping me get the chance to reach my ambition. My sword will always be yours."

Nick gave a nod as a 'Thank you'.

Usopp then spoke, "Well… Looks like I will be a very well known 'Warrior of the Sea' now that I'm the vice-Captain of a time traveler."

Nick couldn't help but huff at that part about 'vice-Captain'.

Sanji was next, "Thanks to you I have a chance to find the 'All Blue', and I won't let that go to waist by leaving you guys. Plus I doubt you guys would last a few days without me." He finished with a puff of smoke.

"Well of course, you're the ship's cook." Nick said with a slight laugh as he talked.

Nick looked to Nami for her answer. She looked to the ground, "My home is safe now, because of all of you. If you're willing, I'd like to be your crewmate again."

Nick held out his hand to her, "You never stopped being our crewmate."

Nami then hugged Nick tight and thanked him again.

* * *

In the light of their recent victory against Arlong, the whole village threw a massive party that lasted the whole day. By nighttime, Zoro was drunk from drinking a lot of booze, Usopp was singing on a platform, and Sanji was making a lot of the party food. Nick ate a lot of the food that would have made a normal man sick to his stomach.

Nick saw Gen leave the party with a bottle in his hand. Nick followed him all the way to a burial ground with a wooden cross. Gen pored some of the bottle on the cross, Nick couldn't here what he was saying, but he did here the word 'daughters'. After hearing that, Nick decided to walk up to him.

Gen heard footsteps behind him and slowly turned around, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Nick. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the party. Got curious." Nick said with a smile, the smile went away when he looked to the cross in the ground, "Is this her? Bellemere?"

"Yeah, its her." Gen answered.

Nick took off his hat and placed it over his heart, closed his eyes, "My condolences." He put his hat back on, "She must have been a hell of a woman to raise someone like Nami." Nick said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah." He laughed a little too, "She was."

Nick started to walk away, "Hey, Shepard." Nick turned to face Gen, who was still facing the cross, "I know Nami asked to be in your crew, and where you're all going is going to be dangerous. So if you ever do something to hurt her, I'll kill you."

Nick looked at him for a few seconds, tipped his hat to him as he said, "I believe you," Nick then walked up to him and held up a piece of paper. "Here."

"What's this?" Gen asked.

"That is my transponder signal. If someone like Arlong comes here again, don't hesitate to call. We'll be here as soon as possible." Nick said as Gen took it. "It's the least I can do for one of my crewmates." Nick finished as he walked back towards the party.

* * *

The next morning, the crew had all the supplies they needed before they set out to the next island, all they were waiting for now was their navigator. The whole village was there to see them off and to thank them for freeing them from Arlong.

Yosaku and Johnny said their goodbyes to Nick and his crew, as they were making ready to cast off. When they were ready, Nick heard from the distance, "SET SAIL!"

Nick looked to see Nami as she was sprinting towards them. Nick ordered the crew to do as she said while Nami was running though the crowd. Some tried to stop her but she side tracked them and kept running for the ship. Once she reached the end of the dock, she jumped with all her might and landed on the deck of the ship. Once she landed on the deck, she opened the bottom of her shirt as wallets and cash fell from the opening. "Thanks for the money!" She said with a big smile, while looking back at the village.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the fact that she just stole from the whole village in one dash. As they were departing, the villagers were calling her 'thief' 'brat' for a few seconds until they started saying goodbye.

Nick noticed that she had a new tattoo on her shoulder, in place of the old one. "What's that suppose to be?"

"It's a tangerine on a spin wheel. In honor of my family." She said with a smile.

* * *

It was nighttime and the crew were setting sail for the Grand Line. Nick had the first watch and was in the lookout.

"So, what changed now?" Nick asked as he looked up to the stars.

Jarvis posted new pictures on Nick's HUD and showed him their alternate history. " **Thanks to us, Arlong's little empire in the East Blue will never exist. Cocoyasi Village will become a prosperous village in the East Blue. For all we know sir, stopping Arlong's rise might have changed the future in any number of ways. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.** "

Right as Nick was about to speak again, he heard his name get called out from below. He looked over to find Nami standing by the door to the cabin, "Hey. You talking to Jarvis up there?"

"Yeah. What are you doing up so late?" Nick asked as he lowered himself down to her. "I thought it was still my watch?"

"Couldn't sleep. Plus I was hoping to talk to you in private." She said as she sat down on the top steps of the deck.

Nick sat on the railing next to the steps and looked down to her, "About what?"

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you talk to Jarvis without a transponder snail?"

Nick pulled his glasses off and handed them to her, "Put them on and find out."

She put them on and then she heard a voice, " **Hello miss Nami.** " She panicked and threw them off her face. Nick caught them before the hit the ground with his extended arm.

"Easy, I only have one of these." He said as he pulled them back.

"What was that? It was like I could hear him but nothing was in my ears!" She said as she put her fingers in here ears to check in case there was something there.

"The sides of the glasses vibrate next to your ear-drum to make sound inside your ear." He answered as he pointed to the part he was referring to.

"Why do you wear them all the time, even at night? How can you see?"

"The lenses can change so that I can see in different ways, like 'night-vision', 'inferred', and a few others that I have yet to use."

"So, how does Jarvis tell what will happen?" She asked.

"Well, the portal that we came from opens up every so often. Jarvis sends a probe to collect new data on what we changed. It doesn't happen right away though, I usually have to wait a day until I see what I've changed."

"And I'm going to guess that you used history to learn about me and the rest of the crew?"

"More or less. It took a while to learn about you, I didn't know what would happen to you until it was happening in front of me. I'm glad it came to me when it did, or we wouldn't be talking right now," Nick said with a relieved face.

"You have a lot of amazing stuff, it still makes me wonder why you need all of us for. Someone with your stuff could become king on their own."

"Yeah, well… what's the point in being 'King' if there's no one around to share the experience with… like friends?" He said as he turned his head.

"I've been meaning to ask you… Who is the girl in your hat?" She asked with a slight nervous look on her face.

He slowly turned around, "You saw that, huh?"

"The hat fell off my head back at the village and I saw the paper. Sorry." She looked slightly guilty.

"It's fine." He said with a calm voice.

"Who is she?"

"She's an old friend. Someone I've been looking for, for a long time." He said as he sighed.

"That poster is 20 years old you know." She said.

"Yeah, I know. They still haven't updated her picture." He said with a slight bummed voice. "Maybe it's because she's been so good a hiding lately." He finished with a slight smile.

"You care about her?" She asked with a cautions look.

"Well, yeah. She's my friend. And I was her first." Nick said with a slight obvious voice.

"So, haven't you asked Jarvis to look through history to find her?" She looked almost hopeful when she asked.

"Already tried. He said history lost track of her 5 to 10 years ago." Nick looked bummed when he said that. "But she's out there. I just know it."

"She could be dead, though."

"History would have said if she was dead." He shook his head, "She's alive, somewhere."

"What will you do when you find her?"

"Hopefully… Ask her to join the crew. It's the safest place on Earth for her now."

Nami started to yawn, "Thanks for the talk, Captain, goodnight."

As she opened the door he then said, "Goodnight, Navigator Nami."

She looked back and smiled, then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Back in the 'Mobile Armory' the main door opened with Garp walking though it. He walked into a room of computers, same one he was in last time he was there.

"Jarvis, I suppose you had a part in this?" Garp said as he held up a wanted poster with Nick's face on it.

The poster said ' _Shepard D. Nick, Dead or Alive, Bounty of 35,000,000 berries_ ' and at the bottom there was a side note, ' _a bonus 10,000,000 for brining the armor he uses intact._ ' The picture itself showed Nick celebrating at the party, he had his hat and sunglasses on, and he had a pretty confident smile on; the back of Usopp's head could be seen behind him.

"What happened to 'keeping a low profile'?" Garp asked with a disappointed look on his face.

" **If I may, sir. You, and Drake gave me direct orders to have Nick's safety as my top priority. He wanted to protect a crewmate and save her town from Arlong. I didn't have a choice.** "

Garp put his palm to his face and sighed, "Now he has a bounty, which means Marines will be coming after him now! HOW IS THAT ENSURING HIS SAFETY!?"

" **Sir, Nick is a grown, 28 year old, adult. He is fully capable of making his own decisions. I will keep him safe as I always have. THAT is what I why i came here, and THAT's what I'll do!** "

Garp was surprised at Jarvis for that comment, then he started to laugh, "You really are just as hard-headed as Tony."

" **So I've been told.** " Jarvis said with a sort of smart-alecky voice.

Garp then put his hand on one of the main tables in the room and the other over his eyes and let out a sigh, "Alright, I get it. You didn't have a choice." He then walked over to the monitor that showed a face. "Just keep him safe, ok?"

The face mouthed everything Jarvis said, " **Sir, that is still my top priority. I will not let anything happen to him under my watch.** "

As Garp was leaving, he waved his had to the computer, at the same time, the room was shutting down, "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

"I'M WORTH 45,000,000 BERRES!?" Nick shouted.

Nami had just got the newspaper for the day and it showed a wanted poster, the same one that Garp had back at the armory.

"Looks like I'm a wanted man now. Ha!" Nick said as he showed the others the picture.

"Once again, you spleddidly fail to understand the gravity of your situation." Nami said as she face-palmed, "Don't you realize this means your life is at risk?"

Completely ignoring Nami, Usopp points at the picture, "HEY! I'm in the picture too!"

"REALY? Am I there too?" Sanji said as he ran up to the pictue. Once he saw that it was only the back of Usopp's head he turned around sat down and pouted, "It was only the back of your head…"

"Don't be jealous, Sanji. Once we become more well known, I'm sure your bounty wont be far along." Nick said with a sympathetic smile.

Sanji then shot back up and smiled, "Your right! We just have to take on someone like Arlong again and I'll have my bounty!"

Usopp put his hands up with a worried look on his face, "Yeah but I dough that would be for a while." _"At least I hope so."_ Usopp thought as he turned to Nick.

"Relax, Usopp. We can't get into any fights, not yet anyway." Nick said as he showed his serious face, "Before we head into the Grand Line, we need to stop here." He pointed to an island close to the 'entrance' of the Grand Line.

"'Logue Town'?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, its where every pirate, Marine, traveler, that want's to go to the Grand Line goes before setting out. It's also the place where Gold Roger was born, and executed." Nick said.

"Let me guess… Jarvis told you that?" Nami asked with slight smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. Now let's sail." Nick said with a smile on his face.

* * *

As they docked at the island, the crew disembarked and made their way into the entrance of the town; Nick was stopped by one of the dockworkers.

"Hey! Hold up!" The dockworker said as he ran up to Nick. "It's 1,000 Berries to dock your ship here. And I'm gonna need a name." He said as he pointed to the Merry.

Nick looked to the crew and gave them a signal that meant 'wait a second'. He turned to the man and pulled out some of the money that the crew divided up from Nami's quick scheme. Nick then remembered that he's wanted now, so that means he'll have to go under the radar as best he could, "How about 2,000 berries? And we forget the name, entirely."

The man took the money, "Welcome to 'Logue Town', sir." He then turned around and walked back towards the docks.

 **(AN: Pirates of the Caribbean joke, couldn't resist.)**

Nick then walked up to the rest of the crew, "Alright, lets go over what we're all going to do."

"I'll take care of buying us some new cloths." Nami said as she was holding a paper with their measurements on it.

"Be sure to get cloths for all environments… don't want to end up in cold weather without jackets." Nick said as he pointed at Nami, he then pointed at Usopp.

"I'll be getting more supplies, gunpowder, and anything else we may need." Usopp said with his hand up in a salute.

"I'll be getting more food supplies and whatever else we may need as well." Sanji said as he lit a new cigarette.

"And I'll be getting new swords for myself." Zoro said as he held his white one tight.

"Great, we'll all meet up here at 2 pm." Nick said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! What will you be doing?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, I want to see where Gold Roger was executed." He said as he started to run before they could stop him.

* * *

While the rest of the crew were out on their own shopping sprees, Nick wandered around town until Jarvis put up an arrow pointing to where he wanted to go.

As Nick was walking though the crowd, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Nick! Hey, Nick!"

Nick turned around with complete shock on his face to find who was calling out to him. It was his brother Sabo, his older brother. He looked somewhat different since the last time he saw him, when he was 18 and decided to go find the man with the tattoo on his face. He still wore the black top hat with goggles on it, and had a pole rapped behind his back.

"Sabo!" Nick said as he ran up to him and gave him a hug, knocking both their hats of their heads. Sabo gave Nick a hug with the same force once he got his balance back.

"Glad to see you haven't changed that much." Sabo said as he started laughing a little.

Nick let go and grabbed both their hats, gave Sabo his, and smiled, "It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Great." Sabo said as he looked up and down at Nick to see what he was wearing: a black short sleeve shirt, blue genes, black boots and to top it off with his fedora and sunglasses. "I see that you still wear the same kinds of cloths."

"Your one to talk," Nick said as he pointed to Sabo's top hat and the pole on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Sabo asked.

"My crew are out buying supplies before we set out to the Grand Line, while I'm looking for the 'Execution' platform." Nick said with a casual voice.

"You have a crew already? Wow. How many? 12?" Sabo asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"Oh, no. Five, including me." Nick said with confidence.

Sabo had a confused look on his face, but then it looked like he made a realization. "Oh, I get it. Your going for experts." Sabo said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, pretty much. What are you doing here? Did you find that guy you were looking for?" Nick asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I did." Sabo said, and just as he was about to say something else, he got a call from a baby transponder snail. "I'm sorry, Nick. I have to take this."

He pulled out the baby transponder snail and spoke, "Sabo here."

"Sabo? Where did you go? I lost track of you," said a man on the other side of the call.

"Sorry, I thought I saw my-" He was cut off when the man yelled back with irritation in his voice.

"DON'T YOU 'SORRY' ME! The boss wants all crew on the ship incase we need to leave fast."

Sabo then hung up the snail and turned to Nick, "Sorry, bro. I have to go."

Nick gave Sabo a soft hug, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see that you're doing ok. Take care of yourself, bro."

They then broke the hug, "I will. See you soon." Sabo said as he ran towards the docks.

" **I'm surprised you haven't told him about me yet.** " Jarvis said with slight sadness in his voice.

Nick turned back towards the arrow Jarvis set up on his HUD, "Well I would have if he wasn't called away. Maybe when we have more time I'll tell him."

* * *

Nick finally reached the main courtyard and found the 'Execution' platform. He climbed to the top, and looked at the view.

"Wow. So this is the view he had before he died." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

" **Quite a sight to be hold. Should I take a picture and save it in storage?** " Jarvis asked.

"Please." Nick said with a smile.

As Jarvis took the picture, a man from below, he looked like a police officer, called out to Nick to come down. Out of nowhere, a metal club knocked him out and a woman with a white cowboy hat and a white cloak with red hearts on it appeared.

"Don't be so uptight, officer." She said to the man who was unconscious. She then turned to Nick, "I've been looking for you, Blue-Shade. It's been awhile."

Nick cocked his head to the right, "Do I know you?"

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten my face…?" She said with a pretty smile.

All the other men started to call her 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous', but Nick was still standing there clueless. "I think I would remember someone as petty as you, lady." Nick said with a slight frown.

"Well… I certainly haven't forgotten about you… After all, you were the first man to ever hit my beautiful face." She said, making herself look innocent. "That way you handled me so roughly… It left me breathless."

She then started to go on about how beautiful she was and then said, "I won't let you get away for what you had done to me."

"For pity's sake, I don't know who you are!" Nick said with irritation in his voice.

Before she could answer, an explosion happened at one of the buildings to the right of Nick. He looked to see a large piece of rubble heading right for her from the explosion. And just as the rubble was about to hit her, it looked like it slid across her skin and moved past her.

"What the hell…?" Nick said under his breath.

Right then, a familiar voice was heard not far from where the explosion took place, "My apologies for that, I had a little run in with the police, but with your smooth skin, you would be unharmed, my lovely lady Alvida."

Nick immediately recognized that it was Buggy's voice, but when he heard 'Alvida' his eyes widened. "ALVIDA!? Where? I don't see her!"

"HE'S CALLING ME ALVIDA! YOU IDIOT!" The woman down below yelled out as she removed the cloak to revile that she was not the same as the last time he saw her. "I ate the Smooth-Smooth Fruit. After that, my entire body has become better than ever before."

"Well… Eating a fruit would do that to you." Nick said with a small smile, thinking back to when he first ate his.

Buggy and the rest of his crew revealed themselves in the crowd, "WE'VE COME FOR YOU, BLUE-SHADE!"

Nick looked to him with a blank look on his face, "Oh, hey, Buggy."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Buggy shouted with razor sharp teeth.

All the pirates scared off the crowd with their guns and threatened to kill anyone who stood in their way. Nick was just about to jump into the mess to stop them, but was stopped when his right arm got locked into something. He quickly turned to find Cabaji there, holding grey handcuffs; one ring was around Nick's right wrist, the other was being held by Cabaji.

"You're not going anywhere." Cabaji said with a devious smile.

Nick then pulled him in and punched him in the face, sending him flying off the platform. Nick noticed that his arm didn't stretch, as he wanted to, he looked to the cuffs as Jarvis scanned them, " **Sir, these handcuffs are made out of Sea-Prism Stone. Your powers are gone until you can get them off your arm."**

"That's great." Nick said with irritation in his voice.

Then, out of nowhere, a wood headlock came down and pulled him down to the platform. Nick tried to move upward but the headlock was imbedded in the platform floor. Nick looked up to see Buggy at the top of the headlock, he had a very devilish smile on his face as he laughed.

* * *

In the Marine base not far from where the fight was being held, the Marine Captain Smoker, and his first officer, Tashigi, were being told about the event.

"I want any and all Marine personal at that courtyard as soon as possible, we have a chance to get both Blue-Shade and Buggy at once. Let's not waste it." Smoker said as he put tow cigars in his mouth and walked off base with a small army behind him.

* * *

Nick's crew just heard about what is happening. Usopp and Nami went back to the ship, with the supplies that they all bought, and got the ship ready for cast off. While Zoro and Sanji were sprinting towards the execution stand.

"Looks like we have to save out Captain's butt again." Sanji said with a grown.

"It's not exactly surprising." Zoro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an unmarked ship, Sabo was talking to a man in a brown cloak.

"What the hell took so long for you to get here, Sabo," The man in the cloak said.

"Sir, he's here. I spoke with him." Sabo said as he saluted to him.

"Really? Well… took him long enough to get here."

"I was just about to tell him that you were here, but I was called back." Sabo said with slight excitement in his voice.

"Where is he now?"

"He said he wanted to go to the 'Excitation stand'."

"I was just told that there were pirates attacking that area. The Marines are on their way to stop the attack. No dough, Nick and his crew are in the middle of it." The man said as he walked past Sabo.

The man walked to the platform that exits the ship, he turned to one of the officers on deck, "Lieutenant, I want the ship ready to go as soon as we return." He then looked to some of the crew, "I need 20 volunteers, everyone else, help get the ship ready."

Sabo then runs after him, making himself one of the volunteers, and walks next to him. _"I just hope this won't hurt too much for either of them."_

* * *

Back at the execution stand, Buggy was at the top of the tower, giving a speech on how great and brilliant he was to finally trap Nick. Nick on the other hand, looked bored.

"Hey, Buggy, are you done with your monologue?" Nick said with a bored look on his face.

"So quick to die, eh?" Buggy asked with a laugh.

"No, I just want you to shut up."

Buggy got even angrier, he raised a large sword to cut Nick's head off, but then Nick spoke up, "Hold on. I just want to say something first before you do that." Buggy stopped and let him speak.

Nick looked to the courtyard, to the pirates and civilians who were watching, "I just want to say one thing, I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The whole crowd shook at the sound of another 'Pirate King', some of the pirates of below started laughing at his claim.

"Kind of hard to be the king if you're dead, Blue Shade." Buggy said as he lifted the sword over his head, getting ready to decapitate Nick. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

"WAIT!" shouted one of the people below. Buggy got irritated to stop again as he and Nick looked down to see Zoro and Sanji running through the crowd and making their way to the platform.

"Took you guys long enough." Nick said with a smile.

"YOUR TOO LATE, RORONOA!" Buggy yelled as he moved to a better position to decapitate Nick.

Zoro and Sanji were fighting their way through all of Buggy's crew but were moving too slow to reach Nick. Even so, they were giving it their all to try and reach the platform before Buggy could end it. Even some Marines showed up from up the street and joined the fight against all the pirates, including Zoro and Sanji.

" **Sir, I can send the suit and-** " Nick cut off Jarvis before he could finish.

"I dough it'll get here in time." Nick whispered. Nick looked to the crowd, the sky, the way the sun shined down to the ground, "If I do die, I can only hope it would be with a hell of a view like this." Nick said with a smile.

The sun was covered by the clouds overhead and it started to rain just as Buggy was about to swing the sword. At the same time, down below, Sabo was there with his pole ready, _"You always did get yourself into the worst situation."_ Sabo then swung his pole at two of the platform's supports, causing the whole tower to collapse to its right side.

Buggy dropped his sword when the supports were hit, when they hit the ground Buggy was unconscious. Nick tried to pull himself off the headlock but it wouldn't budge. He heard someone walk up behind him and help pull the headlock off. Once he fell off the platform and landed on the ground, he turned to see Sabo and hugged him.

Nick let go, "You know I had it under control."

"No you didn't." Sabo said with a slight smile.

"Yes I did." Nick said like a child.

From above, the Mark V. suit landed right next to him, " **No you didn't.** "

"So you're the famous 'Jarvis', I heard about." Sabo said as he pointed to the suit.

"You know Jarvis?!" Nick asked with shock in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah." Sabo said as if it was common knowledge.

They hear an explosion behind them as they turn to see Zoro and Sanji fighting Marines and Pirates alike in a big battle. "I'd say we've overstated our welcome." Nick said as he walked to Buggy and found the key to the handcuffs and took them off, Nick then put one on Buggy's hand and threw away the key.

The suit opened up and Nick walked into it as it wrapped around him. The helmet didn't form over his head because he was still wearing his hat.

The fight in the courtyard was was big; Zoro and Sanji were fighting enemy Pirates and Marines alike. But then a group of cloaked men and women joined in the fight, every time a Pirate or a Marine looked as though they had a striking blow for Zoro or Sanji, they blocked it and aided them. The cloaked men and women led Zoro and Sanji out of the courtyard and out of sight, leaving the Pirates and Marines to fight each other.

Just as Nick was about to go after his crew, Sabo stopped him, "Don't worry, my friends will take care of your crew. We need to leave now before the Marine Captain gets here."

"What's so bad about the Marine Captain?" Nick asked with confusion.

Out of nowhere a massive pile of smoke came through the crowd of fighters, at the top was the upper half of a man wearing a Marine Captain's uniform. The Captain looked around and stopped when he saw Nick and Sabo standing at what was left of the platform. He then made his way there, with the smoke below him moving as well.

"That's why! RUN!" Sabo said as he took Nick's arm and pulled him down the street behind them.

* * *

As they were running, some smoke came around them and blocked their path, "THIS WAY!" Sabo said as he pulled Nick right to another street.

Nick then grabbed Sabo and started to fly, Sabo made a look of realization, "Oh, I'm an idiot. Of course you can fly, that's how the suit got to us."

"How do you know all this?" Nick asked with complete confusion.

Before Sabo could answer, Nick was knocked to the ground by something solid. Nick moved his body so that he would hit the ground first before Sabo, the impact made a small crater.

Sabo came out and helped Nick out of it, they look to see the Marine Captain land in front of them. "You're not going anywhere, Blue-Shade Shepard."

"And who would you be?" Nick asked as both he and Sabo got ready for a fight.

"I'm Marine Captain Smoker. And I won't allow you to leave this place." Smoker said as he unleashed a large cloud of smoke from his arms.

Nick tried to dodge the smoke but was rapped in it, like it was rope. Smoker pulled him in and attempted to use his Jitte on Nick, but was stopped by Sabo's pole.

 **(AN: 'Jitte' is Smoker's weapon he always carries with him that's made out of Sea-Prism Stone.)**

Sabo then proceeded to use his 'Polearm' skills against Smoker but he wasn't even able to hit him. Smoker then used his smoke as a sort of tentacle and grabbed Sabo and through him at one of the buildings. Nick was pulled up to Smoker, " **REPULSER!** " Nick used his repulser on Smoker's chest and head in an attempt to get him to let go. It didn't work; the blasts went right through him like he wasn't even there.

"That's the thing about Logia fruits, we turn into elements." Smoker said as he turned Nick around and pinned him to the ground.

Nick tried to use his thrusters to lift off but the smoke above his body was keeping him down like they were chains.

"Hmph, looks like your days of being a pirate are over." Smoker said as he grabbed his Jitte.

As he was pulling it out of its holster, it started to rain hard, and a hand grabbed Smoker's arm. "I don't think so."

Smoker looked over his shoulder to see who was holding him and found the same man in the cloak that Sabo was talking to earlier. "You… Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my son off." The man said.

Nick's eyes widened and his heart started to jump a little. Smoker let Nick go, Nick turned around to Smoker as they stood there. "I'll let you go this time, Blue-Shade. But next time I see you, I will take you in." Smoker said as he turned his lower half to smoke and flew away.

* * *

Nick and his father were left alone, standing there. Nick's face looked like a mix of anger and irritation. "Who are you?"

The man removed his hood and revealed his black hair and a facial tattoo. "Well… you can call me 'dad'. If you want."

"I don't have one. He left me when I was 4." You could tell by Nick's voice that he mad.

"An unfortunate choice I had to make to guarantee your safety." His father, Drake, said.

"I don't believe that. You came back 20 years ago, Sabo saw you," Nick said. "The fact that your hear and he is, isn't a coincidence." Nick started to pace back and forth, "Now it makes sense why Sabo knows about the suit's and Jarvis, you told him. And you used Jarvis to know that we were coming here."

"Actually no, I knew you were coming here, I just didn't know when. And as for Sabo, of course I told him, he asked." Drake said.

Nick stopped after Drake said that, "He asked?"

"He never told you because he wasn't sure, but he remembered Jarvis saving him back then." Drake answered.

"So your willing to take in Sabo, but leave my life for the past 24 years?!" Nick asked with full anger in his voice.

"I left you in the care of your Grandfather and friends." Dragon answered.

"It wasn't _them_ that I needed, though!" Nick yelled as a lightning crackled overhead. "I had just lost my mother before my eyes, AND YOU LEFT!" More lightning crackles happened. "I didn't need friends to comfort me, I needed some kind of hope, I needed a _FATHER_!" Nick shouted. "Shanks was the closes thing I ever had to a dad, while you ran off doing whatever the hell you've been doing for the past 24 years," he said with irritation.

"Your grandfather or Jarvis never told you?" Drake asked with confusion.

"I don't care." Nick said with anger. "Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work. She's not coming back... Whatever you may change in this time won't bring her back! I accepted that a long time ago!"

At first Drake was confused, but then he realized who Nick was referring to and lowered his head, "I know."

Nick was surprised when he said that.

"And by the time I had realized that, it was already too late. I knew you would have hated me then, as you do now." Tears started to fall off his face.

Nick gripped his fists tight then let go, and took a deep breath, "I don't _hate_ you… But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for leaving."

Drake started to smile, "You don't know how happy I feel, hearing you say that." Drake started to laugh a little, "You know, for a minute there, you actually sounded like her."

They both heard explosions not far from where they were standing. Drake then held out his hand, "Let me see your glasses."

Nick hesitantly gave them to him, when Drake got them, he put them on, "Hello, Jarvis."

" **Hello, sir. It's good to see you again.** "

"It's good to hear from you. I want you to input a code for me."

" **Ready.** "

"Access code: Sarah-2056."

" **Code confirmed. Will there be anything else?** "

"No, that'll be all." Drake said as he handed the glasses back to Nick.

"What did you just do?" Nick asked in confusion.

"A parting gift. You'll need it in the Grand Line." Drake said with a smile. An explosion happened not far from them, "You might want to leave now. I ordered my men to escort your crew to your ship and help them escape. You might want to join them." Drake said as he pointed behind him.

Nick nodded in agreement and few off, while holding his hat in his hand to keep it from falling off.

Sabo ran up to Drake as he watched Nick fly away, "How did it go?"

Drake continued to look up at Nick as he answered, "It was rough at first, and it may be for a while, but I'm glad I was here to see him. And relived to learn that he doesn't hate me after all." _"He's more you than me, Sarah. You'd be proud of him."_

* * *

As Nick flew towards the _Merry_ the storm started picking up, causing big waves. Nick landed on the ship and helped the crew keep the ship together from the harsh waves.

As Nick was helping, he got a few earfuls from the crew about getting himself into trouble, but what Drake did still bothered him. "Jarvis, what was that code for?"

"The code he gave me unlocked the whole armory, sir. We now have access to the 'Hall of Armors'." Jarvis answered as he showed the entire armory being unlocked on Nick's HUD.

 _"Parting gift, indeed. Thanks… dad."_ Nick thought as he looked to Logue Town as they were leaving and smiled.

After an hour of keeping the ship from being taken by the storm Nami looked ahead and saw a lighthouse, "Guys! That's 'Light of Guidance'! It's the entrance to the Grand Line!"

Zoro looked to Nick, "Orders, Captain?"

Everyone else looked to Nick when Zoro said that. Nick smiled, "Full speed ahead, lets get going while the going is good."

"I'd say this calls for celebration." Sanji said as he brought up a barrel of booze from the cargo hold.

Sanji placed his right foot on top of the barrel, "To find the 'All Blue'."

Nick did the same, "To become the 'King of the Pirates'!"

Through the suit, Jarvis spoke, " **To save the future!** "

Zoro was next, "To become the Greatest Swordsman."

Nami was next, "To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp was hesitant, but got his foot up as well, "T… T-TO BECOME A BRAVE WARRIROR OF THE SEAS!"

They then broke the top off the barrel, and Nick shouted, "OFF TO THE GRAND LINE WE GO!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

On the next 'Marvels of One Piece', 'A promise to a whale! First Friend's Return!'

* * *

 **AN: To be completely honest, I feel that there may have been a few questions that were still left unanswered.  
** **Please tell me if I did, if I did, I will try to answer those questions later in the story.**

 **Now that the armory has been unlocked, Nick can use more than just the Mark V!  
** **Looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **R &R**


End file.
